The Next Chapter
by missgranger11
Summary: Hermione leaves Europe and ends up in Forks, Washington. There she runs into some vampires...
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction ever and I really would love feedback! Please, any comments would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

xxx

**War was cruel. It consisted of the most horrible of atrocities; all of which slowly destroyed any remaining humanity there was. **

xxx

_A jolt of red light sent Hermione spiraling backwards and slammed her in to the ground. Determinedly she rose to her feet, her head pounding but her eyes flaring. "Confringo!" she yelled, taking down the closest cloaked death eater. Then, without sparing a glance for the man writhing in cursed flames behind her, she then ran back into the battle. _

xxx

In the months prior to the Final battle, the Golden trio hunted down the remaining horcrux's, all except Naigini. They traveled across Northern Europe, searching for the missing pieces of Tom Riddles soul. The days included intensive training. Harry mentored Ron and Hermione till all were capable in defensive and offensive spells. They studied the dark arts as well, knowing that as terrible as the action was, it was better to be knowledgeable than to be caught off guard.

xxx

"_Moris Deim!" Lucius Malfoy sent a curse hurling towards Luna._

"_Protengo!" Ron intervened, protecting Luna with the only shield proven to withstand that curse - the curse of the Living Dead. _

_Lucius turned to Ron. "Impressive for a pathetic Weasley," he snarled. "How is it you knew of such dark magic?"_

_xxx_

Hermione, to no ones surprise, proved more than valuable in preparing the three for battle. While Harry worked in dueling specifically, Hermione threw herself more than ever into her studies. Day and night for months she steeped herself in greatly advanced magic. A pattern soon emerged into the trio's travels. First Hermione would produce a piece of useful magic, then Harry (who was the most powerful of the three) would master it, and then he would proceed to teach Ron and Hermione until they had managed to successfully cast it. Ron and Harry would then work on integrating it with battle strategies while Hermione hit up the books again. Of course, Hermione soaked in a great deal more than the other two did. Her research taught her a great bit about this darker side of magic. She also brewed a great amount of potions. Everything from blood replenishing potions to Felix Felicius. And still, she worried, it would never be enough.

xxx

_Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Ginny stumble and fall. "Ginny!" he yelled, running over to her, Ron and Hermione behind him. "Lethargion, or some altercation of it," Harry murmured, hearing her slowing heart rate. Gently, he carried her to a secured spot where Hermione and Ron met him._

"_Fatigue spell?" Hermione asked, nodding towards the unconscious girl. Harry confirmed. "Finite Incantatem," she said, waving her wand over the girl. When nothing happened, she frowned. "Seems they tampered with it..." her voice trailed off as she began searching through her bag. "Aha!" she, cried, pulling out a dark purple potion and then feeding it to Ginny._

"_A revival potion?" Harry asked._

_Hermione hesitated. "Yes," she said slowly, "but its not that simple. I adjusted some of the properties so that its suited more to dark spells." She bit her lip. "The idea actually came from the Regeneration Potion."_

_Harry and Ron stared at her. "The...Regeneration Potion?" Ron repeated. "As in the potion Voldemort used to regain his human body with?"_

_Hermione nodded. _

"_Bloody insane witch..." Ron muttered._

_Harry said nothing, but upon seeing Ginny stir, he took her hand. "Thank you," he told her._

_Hermione nodded. "You're welcome."_

_And with that, the group ran out to rejoin the ever-raging battle, once again. _

xxx

**The war was over now, but victory had come at a terrible price.**

xxx

_Hermione's limbs trembled with exhaustion. Her eyes were blood shot and deep purple bruises had formed under her eyes. But if anything she stood taller than ever, as did the rest of the army. The war was almost over, and everyone knew it. _

_Having killed the nearest Death Eater, Hermione spun around, looking for her next prey._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" a shrill, cold voice cursed._

_Hermione froze as she watched Ron fall to the ground - lifeless. _

_Bellatrix laughed._

_Angrily, Hermione charged forward. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled._

_Bellatrix retained her wand. "You stupid mudblood," she spat. "Sectumsempra!"_

_Hermione dodged the curse. "You bitch! Cunjunctivitus! Expulso!"_

_Bellatrix managed to throw up a shield before the curses hit her. "You filthy piece of scum, I'll teach you - just like I taught your precious blood traitor lover," she snarled. "Crucio!"_

_Hermione ducked, but not fast enough. The curse hit her in the left shoulder, and then immediately spread like wildfire. Hermione fell, writhing on the ground, the breath driven out of her lungs and her body being ravaged by overwhelming pain. Hermione bit her lip bravely, refusing to yell as the curse assaulted her. _

"_Aww, look at the mudblood shake." Bellatrix laughed. "Does the golden slut like pain?"_

_Hermione ground her teeth, fighting the fire consuming her. Slowly, she rose to her feet, overcoming the curse._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" they yelled simultaneously. _

_The green curses met one other, but Bellatrix's was no match for Hermione's. Soon the Raven-haired lady lay on the ground, dead. _

_Hermione walked over to Ron and fell on her knees. "Oh Ron," she whispered, her voice quivering, a tear sliding down her cheek. _

xxx

Ron hadn't been the only one lost that day. Fred, Bill, and Percy Weasly had died, along with Tonks and Remus, Luna, Collin, Mad-Eye, Hagrid...

Following the war, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry had returned to Grimmauld Place, shutting out the wizarding world. Outside everyone was celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord. They, on the other hand, were busy healing newly acquired scars.

xxx

"_Petrireficus Totalus," he whispered, paralyzing Hermione. Lucius Malfoy walked from behind her, lazily taking her wand from her hands. "My my, what do we have here. A rather delicious mudblood," he sneered, twirling her wand absently. "I understand you've fooled my son into joining your pathetic cause. He roughly shoved her to the ground. "I believe its time you were taught your place." Smirking, he waved his wand over her, releasing her from paralysis but immediately binding her with thick ropes to the ground and silencing her. "Perhaps this will show you exactly here that is." _

_He took off his outer robe and then magically removed her clothing. His eyebrows rose. "Who knew what a toothsome morsel you were. Perhaps after the war I will take you as my personal whore." He took his wand and placed it on the center of her chest. "I do enjoy foreplay," he drawled. Hermione watched with horrified eyes as the tip of his wand became a sharp blade. She struggled against her restraints, but movement was futile. _

_Lucius began with a shallow cut to the inside of her right wrist, and then another slightly deeper one to her left. "Peculiar," he noted, "how such dirty blood can look normal." He placed his wand on her waist and made a deep incision from right above her hip to under her navel. The pain nearly caused her to pass out. She saw with dread as her body begin to violently bleed. Lucius let out a low chuckle. "On to the main event." Slowly, he adjusted his robes and then lowered himself over her. And, with a twisted smile, he penetrated her. _

_After he had finished, he stood up, clothed himself and cast a cleaning charm on his robes. "Sadly, I must dispose of you now mudblood." He gave her a sneer. "You would have made an excellent whore." With a flourish of his wand, he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Hermione closed her eyes, and braced herself._

_But the curse never came._

_She opened her eyes and saw Severus Snape step out behind a tree, and over the deceased Malfoy Lord._

"_I apologize for being late, I've been looking for Lucius..."he trailed off. Silently he unbound her and released her from her silence. Snape then, after covering all of her he could, bent over Hermione to examine the wounds. He managed to stop the bleeding and close the cuts. "You'll have a scar here," he said, indicating the three cuts that had been made. "Enchanted blade," he mumbled. When he had finished, he helped her stand. "Just take it easy," he told her._

_Hermione properly clothed herself, retrieved her wand, and then went to stand by him. "Where are the others?"_

_Snape pivoted around and began walking out of the forrest and towards the castle. "Its over, Miss Granger. Longbottom killed Nagini and Potter was able to vanquish the Dark Lord." _

_Hermione nodded and silently continued with him to the castle._

xxx

Kingsley Shacklebolt become the Minister of Magic instantly following the final battle. Minerva McGonagall became Headmistress of Hogwarts. Shacklebolt worked on organizing a new government while McGonagall prepared the school for reopening. Both had considerable obstacles to overcome. The government had fallen to its knees, having no power of enforcement and blind with corruption. The school, at which the battle had occurred, had undergone extensive damage, not to mention the reputation had been ruined following the death of Dumbledore.

Snape, to everyones great surprise, was in charge of rounding up the remaining death eaters. He led a task force of remaining aurors and was astoundingly effective.

Severus Snape had been thoroughly exonerated for all crimes committed as a spy and for the death of Dumbledore. This had, naturally, taken a significant amount of time to occur, but in the end, he had survived and was named a war hero.

Harry and Ginny eventually decided to run off - at least for a while. Harry was escaping from the public, and Ginny from the reality of her home. Most of her brothers were dead and her parents had suffered a fate very similar to the Longbottoms.

After Harry and Ginny left, Hermione immersed herself into her education. She moved into private quarters at Hogwarts and studied for her Newts. It kept her distracted, and she was available to help the staff with reconstruction. Her only companion was Draco, though truly he was more of a caretaker than anything else. She was like a robot - she never consciously ate or slept, she just kept reading; devouring books. So it was Draco who kept her alive.

"Hermione, you haven't eaten anything all day."

Hermione scowled and turned the page. "I'm not hungry."

Draco started towards her. "I'm serious Granger. Put the book down."

She ignored him.

When Draco reached her, he pulled the book from her grasp - she was to weak too to resist. "Draco..." she started, her eyes flashing.

"Don't be such a nuisance Hermione." Gently, he pulled her to her feet and led her down to the kitchens.

Hermione smiled when she heard Draco crawl in bed with her that night.

When Draco had first come to the Order, soon after the Golden Trio had returned from their travels, most of the members had shunned him. Harry had been the worst, at times refusing to be in the same room. Hermione almost cringed in remembrance. Though he had reluctantly admitted Draco was innocent, he couldn't help but hold a grudge against a Malfoy.

Hermione had, somehow, been the one Draco turned to. It was almost inevitable. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Luna - which left Hermione and Draco, who would have otherwise been often left alone. The first week had been dubbed the terrible seven by Hermione. They fought verbally, physically, and often. But all of the sudden, as if someone had flipped a switch, they turned into an intensely passionate couple. The nights of final training an preparation had been far from lonely. Soon, they were each others closest ally. Throughout the final battle, which had lasted a solid month, they kept care of each other.

After the war, Draco had gone straight to Hogwarts to help with the clean up and restoration. Hermione had needed space, the scars left by Lucius still healing, and being at Grimmauld Place had provided a comfortable place for that. However Hermione knew that it wasn't Draco's fault. The truth was that he was a part of her in this new world, just as she was a part of him.

Now, with Draco sleeping softly in her bed, she felt safe. Hermione and Draco comforted each other, and gave the other one a shoulder to cry on when the nightmares became especially grotesque and unbearable.

They could count on each other, talk to each other, and trust each other. They were the only family the other one had.

Following her NEWTs, Hermione felt lost. What was she supposed to do now?

"You could teach," Draco suggested.

"No, not at Hogwarts. Its fine to be here, but I can't stay," she explained. She looked down from the window to the beautiful grounds - where the battle had taken place. "Too many died."

"Well, what about your parents?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "They're dead." She hadn't told anyone yet that Antonin Dolhov had found and tortured her parents on a muggle raid weeks before the war had ended. She had pushed it aside and tried her best to forget.

Draco came behind her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. When he felt she had recomposed herself, he made another suggestion. "How about a ministry job? There are plenty open and your NEWT scores were off the chart. Combine that with your role in the war, you would have no trouble attaining a position."

"No," Hermione said. "I don't think...I mean, I think I want to leave. England."

Draco said nothing, surprised. Not that it wasn't understandable.

"Its just that I feel like I'm suffocating here. I don't want to be a war heroine anymore. I don't want to be at Hogwarts anymore. I want a new start."

"Where will you go?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought a moment. "The states."

Draco nodded. "When will you leave?"

Hermione sighed. "As soon as I can get ready."

"All right then."

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the week preparing for her departure. Magically they produced a birth certificate, American social security number (she decided to be a legal immigrant from France who had recently acquired citizenship), a passport, driver's license, ect. Hermione Granger was now Hermione de Luca, in remembrance of her mother. She transferred her parents funds into an American bank and bought a house in Washington State.

"Forks?" Draco asked. "What type of place is that?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't know. I just loved the house I found there." She hesitated. "Umm...so I've been thinking."

"Lord help us," Draco muttered.

"I think I'm going to attend muggle school."

Draco looked up from the paperwork he was filling out. "Why?"

Hermione thought about how to answer. "It will give me something to do, and you know how I like my studies..." she shrugged. "I think I'm going to enroll."

Draco smirked. "You will always be a bookworm Granger."

Hermione laughed. "I guess I will."

Forty-eight hours later a taxi dropped Hermione and Draco off in front of her new home, which was located roughly fifteen miles outside of town.

"Hermione," Draco stated primly. "That is the last time I will ever travel as muggles do." He grimaced. "I'm surprised I survived."

Hermione smiled at her friend's antics but said nothing.

The maroon brick house was nestled into the thick surrounding foliage. It was two stories tall and had pristine white finishings. Ivy and rose vines weaved together and climbed the walls of the house. The inside contained three bedrooms, a study, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, a dining room, and a spacious living room.  
>All of which were, to Hermione's great relief, impeccably and tastefully furnished and decorated. The style was warm, but the pieces were mostly modern.<p>

Draco let out a low whistle. "You sure know how to buy a house Granger,"

Hermione nodded her agreement. "It reminds me of my mom," she said, remembering her beautiful Italian mother. "Elegant, but warm."

Draco helped Hermione unpack and put up protective wards around her house. When they were done, he turned to her. "Are you positive you don't want me to stay? Hogwarts doesn't need me for at least a week."

Hermione smiled at him and went to embrace him. "I appreciate it Draco, but I need to do this by myself. How else can I ever conquer my fears and get on with life?"

Draco reluctantly let her go and stepped back. "I understand. I just don't like it. Promise me you'll come find me if you ever need anything." He looked at her sternly. "Anything," he repeated.

Hermione giggled. "I promise."

"All right then." He swept her up again into a hug. "Write me, okay? And take care of yourself! If I find out you aren't eating enough things will get ugly."

"I will." She gave his cheek a small kiss. "I'll miss you ferret."

Draco groaned, but affectionately so. "I'll miss you too." He raised his hand to hold up her chin. "Be safe." And after pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he stepped back, waved, and apparated back to England. Hermione was on her own now.

xxx

Let me know what you think pretty pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This is it, Hermione realized. The escape; the other life that had been out of her reach. No one knew her. No one would recognize her. She looked out of the wall length windows into the Forrest. This was her haven. She took a deep breath and bowed her head down to where it rested on the dining table. No matter how she said it, the words sounded hollow. They mocked her weakness, and sneered at her fears. She went up to fix a glass of water. Well, this is why I came here, she told herself. That life is over. This is my new one.

The rest of the day was spent aquatinting herself with her new house. No drawer was unopened, no closet left unexplored. Clearly she was the first occupant of the house. She was thankful though. The last thing she wanted was the ghosts of others awaking her at night.

Hermione organized her many books on the bookshelves, and charmed them so would be inconspicuous to muggles. She had to charm her pictures as well, so that they would remain on one image. The rest of her few belongings went into the master bedroom. Before sleeping, she jotted down a list of supplies she would need at some point. Groceries, toiletries, an appropriate "teenage wardrobe," and school supplies - not to mention random household items she wanted to have around, like candles. She also wanted to buy muggle books for herself, a computer, and a cell phone - Draco and her had reached a conclusion that these items were ordinary for muggles to have. Hermione sighed - it was a good thing she had two weeks before school started.

Hermione woke at four the next morning. Habit and...well, when you were awake you couldn't have nightmares. She decided to go for a run before her shopping day.

Running was something she had started after the war. Before, she hadn't been very athletic, the only exercise she got being the dueling training she would do with Harry and Ron. But after the battle, she used it as a way to release some of her pent up emotion. Anger at Voldemort and Lucius, worry for Harry and Ginny, sadness for Ron and Luna...

She squeezed her eyes close and then ran faster down the dark, wet road.

Panting, she arrived back at her house a little after six. She got ready, taking a hot shower and dressing in old jeans, trainers, and a tattered sweater (her muggle wardrobe was hardly selective). She put up her hair into a ponytail, and gave herself a final glance over in the mirror.

Her hair had tamed considerably, and now fell in dark ringlets down her back. Her complexion was clear but pale. She had high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes. Thick, long black lashes framed her dark brown eyes. Her figure was well proportioned to her height of 5'4" with generous breasts, wide hips, a narrow waist, and long legs. Still though, she was painfully malnourished, which gave her sallow cheeks and protruding ribs.

Her eyes also saw the thin white scars running along her wrists. Instinctively she pressed her hand over her lower abdomen, where the larger one was still pink. It had almost cost her life, Severus told her later. The amount of blood she had lost was significant and irreparable damage had been done to her uterus. Hermione would never be a mother and nothing, not even magic, could change that.

Blinking back tears, she made her way down the spiral staircase. That is all in the past, she told herself. I am here for a fresh start - none of that matters. Holding her chin high, she walked out the front door.

Hermione closed the door behind her and locked it. When she turned around she stopped. Sitting in the driveway was a 2010 Lamborghini Gallarado. She blinked. Stepping closer she saw a note tucked under the window shield. It read _Good Luck_ and was signed _Ferret_. Hermione smiled fondly, he was still taking care of her. In a much better mood, Hermione drove to Seattle to shop.

Fourteen grueling hours later Hermione arrived back at her house. Shopping was NOT fun, end of story. In fact, it was exhausting. Admittedly, it was easier for witches to shop, for example, she only needed to choose a clothing item she wanted and her magic would alter it for her. But the sheer magnitude of it all had quite overwhelmed her. Hermione fell asleep on the couch, still dressed, at ten at night.

Again, at 4:00 in the morning, Hermione awoke, awakened by the many nightmares. She groaned. If this continues, she thought grumpily, I'm going to have to brew some dreamless sleep potion.

After a short run and shower, Hermione began to put away her purchases. She unloaded the packaged food in the pantry and put the perishables (which had been under a strong cooling spell overnight) into the refrigerator. She made herself a breakfast of eggs and toast which she ate enthusiastically. Next she put away various household products and her toiletries into their respective places. Truthfully most of these were unnecessary - spells could more than take care of cleaning the house.

She shelved her new books throughout the house - reference materials in the study, and the rest in her room. Though many shelves were left empty, it was a good start. She dumped her school supplies into her desk and left her laptop and cell phone in the study.

Hermione had also bought a couple of movies. She remembered faintly watching a DVD with her parents. They had been so excited about the new technology, even throwing out the VHS player. The discs landed in the cabinet beneath the TV in the living room, beside the frames that she hadn't been brave enough to set out. The last thing she needed was constant reminding of those she had failed.

Lastly she put away her new wardrobe. The master closet was a large, walk in room. Her purchases came far from filling it. Oh, she had gotten all the essentials, jeans, skirts, shorts, tops, dresses, jackets, shoes... She smiled, remembering how she and Ginny used to love shoes...Ginny had been fascinated with muggle shoes.

She had also picked up some accessories; purses, jewelry, and make-up.

Everything else went into her dresser: delicates, pajamas, and a whole bunch of running gear. Hermione shook her head, amazed how she had bought so much in one day.

The rest of the week flew by. She spent a day signing up for school (which was tricky without a guardian, even for a witch), one setting up internet and television connection, and another driving around the small town and its outskirts, learning the roads, cafes, and stores. There was one small coffee shop in town that she grew especially fond of. It served not only good, black coffee, but also an assortment of hot teas - something that as a British girl, she loved.

The rest of her time she spent at her house. She watched several movies, tried out new recipes, and read a lot. She worked her way through works by Tolstoy, Rand, Bronte, Faulkner, and Hemingway. She also read materials on her upcoming classes, including U.S. History, World Literature, Physics, and Trigonometry.

Hermione was hardly able to sleep the night before school began. She panicked about being ill prepared - after all, the last muggle schooling she had gone through was elementary school! How was she expected to make it? She worried about fitting in - could a war surviving witch possibly blend in with normal teenagers? It would be awful if whenever someone bumped into her she turned on them in full war mode.

Thoughts like these plagued her until she got up at 4:00. She made a pot of coffee before going on a long run. When she got back, she poured herself a cup of the black drink and then took a shower. Taking extra care for her appearance, she carefully dried her hair and pulled it back into a loose bun. She dressed in black jeans, a forrest green long sleeved shirt, and tall black boots. It was expected to rain, per usual, so she also grabbed jacket. She applied a small amount of make up, concealer, to hide the the deep shadows beneath her eyes, brown mascara, and a soft rose-colored lip gloss. Deeming herself presentable, she make her way into her study where she grabbed her purse, a notepad, _Great Expectations_, and made her way downstairs. As it was only 7:00, she decided to make a light breakfast, which, after great deliberation, consisted of a small blueberry muffin and a serving of fruit. She typically didn't eat breakfast, but she thought it might help her make it through the day. Before cleaning the kitchen, she packed a small lunch and then, once done with everything, she grabbed her bag and went out the door. It was time to go to high school.

Hermione parked near the back of the parking lot; the present from Draco was a little conspicuous. Okay, maybe a lot conspicuous. Damn him.

'Okay,' she breathed. 'Time to get out of the car Hermione.'

Hermione bristled at her internal pep talk. 'I'm working on it.' Irritation rose towards the tiny voice in her head. It was easier said than done. She knew she would get out of the car at some point. But to accept the reality - that she was going to muggle school millions of miles from her home and friends; that she knew no one here...She opened the car door and roughly exited. As she walked towards the office, she couldn't help but feel a little disheartened. In comparison to Hogwarts, this place was dinky. She sighed, feeling homesick. Shaking her head, she scolded herself. 'Stop that Hermione. This is where you should be.'

Hermione reached the office building and slowly entered. The small room was crowded with students picking up their schedules. Behind the counter was a cramped area, which was filled with women milling about in a chaotic manner. Hermione snickered. Magic was such an advantage. She could remember living without it, but now she couldn't imagine a life without it. Literally ingrained into her, she mused, tracing the white line hiding in her sleeve.

One lady, with frizzy gray hair, saw Hermione. "Can I help you dear?"

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'm a transfer student. I need to pick up my schedule."

"Name?"

"Hermione de Luca."

The lady dug through a stack of papers before finding the desired one. "Here you are. This contains your schedule and a map of the school. Have a good day," she said absently, turning to help the next student in the office.

Hermione exited the building, sat on a bench and took out her schedule.

1st - English III, Henderson

2nd - Study Hall, Smith

3rd - Physics, Lenker

LUNCH

4th - Trigonometry, Keat

5th, United States History, Cleves

6th - Computer Applications, Rends

Hermione took out her map and highlighted where all of her classes were. Afterwards, she looked up to see if she could spot the building where her first class was. However it wasn't the building that she ended up paying attention to - it was her classmates, who were gathering amidst the parking lot. They were, for the most part, all smiling and laughing; catching up after the summer months. Hermione looked away, thinking of how long ago her carefree days had been, if, that is, she had ever even had any.

Her best friends were all so far away now. Draco was in Scotland helping McGonagall, Harry was who knows where in hiding, and Ron was dead.

With a heavy heart, she rose and made her way to English.

The English teacher was a small woman in her fifties named Mrs. Henderson. She was, Hermione thought, very similar to Professor Treleawny - minus the doom and gloom parts.

Hermione took a seat at a back table, thinking of her resolution to not be an "insufferable know it all" this year. She gave a small smile. Snape's teaching was one thing she wouldn't miss.

The witch watched as students entered the classroom. Several of them saw her and openly stared, but none were brave enough to introduce themselves. Only three students, who sat in the table next to her, left her in relative peace. For this, Hermione was extremely grateful. But curiously, it was these students who caught Hermione's eye. One was a small girl with spiky black hair and sparkling eyes. The next, presumably the girls boyfriend, had wavy blond hair and seemed oddly tense. The one on the end, nearest to Hermione, had tousled bronze hair. They were all impeccably dressed, pale, terrifyingly beautiful, and had amber eyes.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Henderson, who had finally finished role call. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Miss Hermione de Luca. Hermione, would you like to say a few words?"

Hermione silently groaned - curse small schools - and then walked to the front of the classroom. "Hi, I'm Hermione de Luca," she started, speaking with a French accent. "I've lived in France my entire life, except for when I was attending my boarding school which was based out of London. However," she shrugged, and have a small laugh, "I needed a change of scenery. So here I am."

"Dude, I love your accent!" one guy yelled. The class laughed.

"Thanks." Hermione gave another shy smile.

"Thank you, Miss de Luca," Mrs. Henderson cut in, allowing Hermione to return to her seat.

As the teacher began outlining the years syllabus, Hermione once again wondered about her three odd classmates. That they were not human was obvious. The pale pallor and beautiful features indicated they were vampires but...amber eyes? And at a muggle high school?

Hermione had met a vampire once (off the battlefield that is.) It was at one of Professor Slughorn's parties. For a while, she had been entertaining an idea of creating an organization which would increase vampires rights in the wizarding community. But after meeting Alistair, the vampire, she realized that they were actually more content existing in their own world, one apart from the world of magic. Reluctantly, she had dropped the idea. But that hadn't stopped her from researching the topic. In fact, the information she had gathered proved to be quite useful in the war - Voldemort had recruited a few.

Hermione focused on her breathing. It had been a vampire that had killed Collin Creevey. Harry had found his body, drained...

"Stop," she told herself firmly, shaking the past from mind. "Focus on the present." She would research the amber eyes later.

Reluctantly she turned her attention back to Mrs. Henderson, who was passing out a supply list and a copy of her syllabus.

Hermione rolled when she saw it - she did that much work in one week at Hogwarts. She sighed, and hoped that the other classes would be more challenging.

She was in the middle of taking notes when she felt it. It was subtle, but definite. Someone was pushing on her occulemency walls. Dismayed and alert, she looked around - only to find everything normal. Perhaps she was imagining things. After all, it wasn't unlike her to be paranoid. Calming herself, she collected her things and made her way to second period.

So I know this wasn't a great chapter, but I had to cover the basics. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post another chapter! So please please please review! Tell what you think of the characters! What you would like to see happen? Do you want it to be a romance? REVIEW!

Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested, let me know : )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Promise!

xxx

Edward observed Forks High. Nothing had changed. The noisy kids and tired teachers were just the same. Though there was one possible addition, the owner of the Lamborghini, which Rosalie had practically drooled over. That addition would probably be a headache - kids like that rarely came to small towns like this on their own will. Cars liked that indicate a spoiled rich kid complex. But other than that...nothing was different. He grabbed a notebook and pen from his Volvo and followed Jasper and Alice to English. The sooner junior year was over, the better.

The English classroom had two rows of tables, all of which sat four people. Jasper led the three Cullens to the back table, which was unoccupied.

At the table beside them was a girl with long brown hair. Edward inwardly scoffed, think of the hours it must have taken her hours to curl her hair. Judging by the girl's high end clothes she was most likely the owner of the new car. So who was she?

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Miss Hermione de Luca," Mrs. Henderson announced. "Hermione, would you like to say a few words?"

Edward watched as the girl walked to the front of the classroom. When she turned around, he blinked. She was...attractive. She had dark, brown, almond shaped eyes. Her lips were a deep pink color and full. Her body was petite but curvy.

He frowned, thinking she seemed...fake. Like she was forcing her appearance. And, along with apparent aggressive insomnia, obviously had some sort of eating disorder. Gently he listened for her thoughts only to be blocked; literally running into some mental barrier of hers. Taken aback, he listened carefully to her speech.

"Hi, I'm Hermione de Luca," she began, her voice colored with a slight French accent. "I've lived in France my entire life, except for when I was attending my boarding school which was based out of London." Edward raised his eyebrows. She was a natural speaker. However," she shrugged, and have a small laugh. Edward leaned forward - her eyes were suspiciously moist. "I needed a change of scenery. So here I am."

"Dude, I love your accent!" Drew Miller called out. Edward winced. Drew's thoughts not focused on her voice at all, but her small figure instead.

Hermione smiled anyway, and answered, "Thanks."

As she walked back to her desk, Edward wrote a note to Alice and Jasper.

_What's your vibe on the new girl?_  
>Next to him, Alice giggled. <em>Haven't you been paying attention to me Edward? We're going to be best friends.<em>

Edward was confused - a human, this girl, would be friends with the Cullen kids?

Alice continued on a more serious note. _I think she figures it out. That we're vampires. _

Edward was stunned. Who was this girl?

_Jasper_? he wrote.

Jasper hesitated. _Its hard to get a good read on her, there are so many conflicting emotions. She's sad_, he thought, _something tragic has happened to her. That's her core emotion._ _But on the outside she's nervous. Maybe determined about something?_ Jasper's eyes concentrated on the figure across the aisle as he trailed off.

Edward pondered on this a moment before writing again. _I can't hear her. She's blocking me somehow._

_Seriously?_ Jasper thought.

Alice didn't seem as surprised. _We're going to be such great friends. I wonder where she bought those boots..._

xxx

The day passed agonizingly slow for Hermione. The tiny hallways could hardly contain the chaos during passing periods. They all talked loudly, and most of them stared unabashedly between her and Bella Swan, another new student. Not even the classes offered solace from the suffering. Despite her lacking preparation, it still seemed as though the courses were mediocre at best, and certainly presented no challenge. Trig was perhaps the exception, but even then, it wouldn't be too difficult taking into account her arithmancy skills. Professor Vector would be so proud, she reflected wryly.

During lunch, she sat with a senior who was in her study hall period. His name was Derek, and he greatly reminded Hermione of Ron. He had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was funny, hated schoolwork, and was a devoted baseball player and fan. Hermione had sat with him after being asked to join him and his friends. To her surprise, she had actually had a decent time. Admittedly, she didn't talk an awful lot, and she still, months after the war, wasn't eating enough, but she had felt good sitting there. Like it was a step towards being normal.

After school Hermione dropped off at the office to get a copy of the school's handbook. She rebuked herself for not thinking of it before, but it would be good to have a copy of the rules, bell schedule - things like that. It was on her way out that she passed the bronze haired vampire from her english class; Edward Cullen. He had also been in her History class. It was the oddest thing. She was the one curious about him yet he had given her the strangest look; as if she were the anomaly. Hermione had mentally scoffed.

On her way to the car, Hermione found herself stopped by Derek, the boy from lunch. "Hey you."

Hermione frowned at him, lounging on the hood of her car. "Hey," she cautiously returned.

"So theres going to be a party at my house tonight." He stood up and walked over to her. "You should come." He brought up his arm and set his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fun, and everyone from lunch liked you."

Hermione stepped sideways, just so his hand fell from where it rested. "Thanks, but I have to pass, it's been a long day."

Derek chuckled. "Come on babe, thats exactly what this is! Relaxing from the first day back, getting to know everybody..." He took a step closer to her so that he stood directly in front of her. "You have to come," he whispered.

Damn! Hermione thought. What was wrong with this kid? Why wouldn't he take no for an answer? "I'm busy or else I would," she assured him, taking a step back.

Derek grabbed her wrist so as to stop her from going farther away. "What, do you need to run home to Mommy and Daddy? Is there a boyfriend you need to call to get permission?"

"Thats really none of your business, is it? I'm sorry, whats your name again?" A third voice replied.

Hermione turned her head, and found none other than a gorgeous blond vampire standing beside her.

Derek dropped Hermione's arm. "Go away Rosalie, where is your freak of a boyfriend? Or is he your brother? I'm confused."

Rosalie growled. "Its time for you to leave."

The boy was silent for a moment, before sneering at the girls and walking away, calling over your shoulder, "See you tomorrow Hermione."

"That really wasn't necessary," Hermione said acidly, addressing the blonde next to her.

Rosalie, to Hermione's shock, just smiled. "True, you could have handled him, he's a coward if I ever saw one, but why do it alone if you don't have to? I'm Rosalie Hale, by the way."

Hermione nodded. "Hermione de Luca."

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

The brunette shrugged. "Its possible."

Rosalie's eyebrows rose a tiny bit. "I think I will." She turned to walk away, but not before adding, "I love your car by the way."

Determined to find out just what it was that the Cullen's were; figure out what was with the amber eye's and personable natures, Hermione drove home and threw herself into research.

xxx

Several hours later found Edward in his room pacing. The first day of junior year had not been a good one, he concluded. First he stumbles into the mystery of Hermione de Luca - and endures that in English and History. During lunch he sat and watched her laugh with Derek Summers of all people. Jasper had said she wasn't a brat, but she sure did find the jock of the school easily enough. Next he discovered another closed mind - that of Isabella Swan. What was it with these new girls? He thought frustratedly. Edward froze and clenched his fist. Biology had possibly been the worst hour he had thus endured. Bella's scent was torture. Thankfully, he had managed to change his schedule after school. His new schedule had physics instead of biology. (A/N: haha! Please forgive me!)

However the office visit hadn't entirely gone well. Going in he passed Hermione, who, to his great surprise, presented another mystery. She didn't smell like prey to him. It was if she had no blood, or vampire blood, or something...and then on the way out of the office, he crossed paths with Bella and that blasted scent of hers. Had he upset the fates somehow?

If he were honest with himself, he would confess that in that moment, he had seriously considered withdrawing from school. It was nearly overwhelming. Biology had been perhaps the most difficult test in his entire existence. It was only after great debate he thought better of it. There was a simple solution. Bella Swan was to be avoided at all costs, at least until he learned to control his thirst, because he had to stay. Running away would mean leaving Hermione. Alice and seen her with his family and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know her.

Downstairs, more vampires were on the same subject. Emmett put his arm around Rosalie where they laid on the couch.

"So I saw you talking to Hermione after school. Her and that Sanders kid."

Rosalie laid her head so that it rested on Emmett's shoulder. "Yeah, she needed help running him off."

"Did she ask for help?" Emmett questioned knowingly.

Rosalie nodded no. "I just felt drawn to the situation. I can't really explain it. There's just something about her."

Emmett frowned. "I don't think you've ever been drawn to a human before, love. At least, not to help them."

"It's weird, she doesn't even smell good. I mean, she does smell good, but not like humans normally do."  
>"What's with the friend act then?"<p>

Rosalie was silent for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure. Hopefully, I can find out."

xxx

At 2 am, Hermione finally found her answer. In an old volume of _Dangerous Magical Creatures_, she read a paragraph explaining how amber eyes in Vampires were a side effect to an unusual diet; sustaining from humans.

"This is bloody crazy," Hermione sighed. She had never even heard of such vampires. Of course, vampires weren't extremely common. And they certainly always shied from wizards and witches. Really, they shied from everyone, even other vampires.

Except this coven! Hermione Granger had found a coven of vampires that not only didn't eat humans, but interacted with them. Tried to blend in with them. In rural America. _Was that even possible?_ Apparently.

She smiled, victorious in her search, and soon fell asleep.

xxx

Back in Europe, the Hogwarts staff was having a meeting.

Headmistress McGonagall called the group to order and began business. "Has the Hufflepuff wing been fully restored?"

"It has," Professor Flitwick responded. "The wards were finished this morning and I have almost completely finished with the refurbishment."

McGonagall nodded. "And the wards on the east side, have they been too been tested?"

Flitwick nodded.

"Good," she said. Then, she sighed. "Hogwarts is ready to re-open. If only the post of Transfiguration could be filled. I have gone through a list of contacts, but was unsuccessful at all ends. Does anyone here know of someone who would be willing to help?"

No one answered.

"Draco, would Hermione be willing to return?"  
>Draco, who was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, nodded no. "I don't believe she would."<p>

McGonagall sighed again. "I'm afraid she is the only one left I know of that is capable and might be interested. Very well, this meeting is adjourned, If anyone has any ideas, or can find a transfiguration professor, please let me know."

Slowly, the staff exited the Great Hall, all except Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Draco lingered outside the door, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Minerva, what have you heard from Hermione?" Severus asked.

McGonagall was silent for a moment, surprised. "Nothing, really. She told me when she left that she was going to live among muggles in America. Draco might know more." She hesitated before continuing. "What happened to her Severus? She never told me - indeed, I wonder if even Draco knows."  
>"No, I don't think she would have told him."<p>

Draco strained his ear against the door. What had happened to Granger?

"Lucius Malfoy had hold of her," Snape said softly.

McGonagall sat down. "That poor girl."

Severus nodded. "She won't come back - not anytime in the immediate future."

"Who will we get then?"

Severus had no answer.

Draco made his way back to his room, ambivalent as to what he had just heard. He was angry at his father, and worried for Hermione, who the only family he had left. Hours later, and after many glasses of firewhisky, Draco fell into a fitful sleep.

xxx

Hermione slept until 6:00 the next morning. When she awoke, she smiled. It had been the first night in months without a nightmare. With that thought in mind, she slipped into shorts and went on a jog.

On a whim, Hermione turned down a road she had never gone before, feeling adventurous. The road was narrow and the brush seemed even thicker.

Soon, she passed a huge house. The Cullen residence, she instinctively grasped. It was a beautiful Victorian mansion - three stories, and very wide. Some perfect replica of a southern plantation one might find in the the eighteenth century, plus a few modern additions; security gates, paved road, etc. Edward's Volvo sat proudly out front. Hermione laughed as she resumed her run. The irony of a witch being neighbors with a family of vampires in some random reclusive town was extremely humorous.

In a sunny mood (despite the overcast weather), Hermione arrived back at the house. Since it was nearing 7:30, and school started in a hour, she took a quick shower and dressed in a banana yellow cotton wrap, which she paired with brown flats. Magically she applied the same makeup, adding blush to put some color in her cheeks, which, she noted, were already less sallow. Her hair she dried with a charm and left it down. Then, deeming herself ready, she grabbed her book bag, (which contained a couple of her books and her new textbooks), her purse, a jacket, and then made her way to school, grabbing a granola bar on the way out.

Arriving slightly early, she found an empty bench and began to read _Great Expectations_.

"Good morning."

Hermione looked up at her intruder and found Edward Cullen.

"Good morning," she answered.

"I apologize, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen."

Hermione smiled. "It's nice to meet you Edward." What was this vampire playing at? she thought.

Edward returned her smile and sat down beside her. "_Great Expectations_ is a wonderful book," he commented.

Hermione was took aback, slightly startled by his choice of conversation - but grateful to have found another person in this small town who appreciated Charles Dickens. "It really is. I'm ashamed it took me this long to read it."

Edward reached around and brought a book out of his book bag - _Oliver Twist_. "I'm actually reading something by Dickens myself."

Hermione grinned. "You have good taste."

"It seems I'm not the only one," he replied. The two discussed their favorite authors (and only once did Hermione slip up and name Bagshot - the author of _Hogwarts a History_). When the bell rang, Edward and Hermione walked to class.

As Hermione was about to walk back to her table, Edward gently stopped her with his hand (which was ice cold, Hermione noted with satisfaction).

"Hermione, would you like to sit with me and my siblings?"  
>Hermione hesitated, wondering why this handsome vampire had taken interest in her. It was customary for his kind to stick among his own. He had been genuinely nice though, and seemed interested in her. They couldn't be outstandingly dangerous, as a coven that fed on animals and attended high school. Reluctantly, she agreed.<p>

"Great," Edward smiled brightly. He led her to their table and introduced Alice and Jasper to her. "Hermione, this is my sister Alice."

Alice pulled Hermione into a hug. "We are going to be such great friends!" she exclaimed.

Hermione smiled at her enthusiasm. "Its lovely to meet you."

Alice beamed.

"And this is Jasper Hale," Edward introduced.

Jasper shook Hermione's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said, his southern accent evident.

Hermione gave him a warm smile as well. "The pleasure is all mine. And please, its Hermione." She looked over the man in front of her. "Jasper, do you have a sister that goes here?"

Jasper blinked at the unexpected question. "I do, my sister Rosalie is a senior."

"I met her the other day," Hermione told him, "in the parking lot. She's very pretty, but not so subtle."

Jasper looked at his siblings, confused. "She didn't mention it. Unless she told you something Edward?"

Edward shook his head negative. "I don't think I even saw Rose last night."

"She must like you," Alice commented, smiling. "She's usually not extremely sociable."

"She could've fooled me," Hermione said amusedly.

The four went silent as the class began.

xxx

Please, please review. More reviews will encourage me to write more! What do you think of the characters? What do you want to see happen? I'm really struggling with the plot, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

xxx

Edward found it extremely difficult to concentrate during Mrs. Henderson's lecture. Hermione was fascinating to him; a mystery that for some reason he felt compelled to solve. How could someone he initially judged unbelievably cold be so warm? He frowned, realizing how twenty-four hours ago he had thought her shallow. Now, he realized that didn't describe her at all. Their discussion this morning coupled with Alice's visions, while vague, had skewed his viewpoint tremendously. She was mature, more so than some century old vampires he knew. He had enjoyed their conversation and been impressed by what she had to say. She wasn't extremely talkative or forthcoming, but when she did say something it caught his attention. Not often did he find a human woman who fit such a description. Actually, he wasn't sure that he had ever met such a human in his existence. At the same time, she was incredibly...distant. Not just to him, but it looked like she was keeping away from the student body in general. The way she would consciously remain a solid eight inches away from anyone, and hated being in the middle of a room. The way she hugged the walls in-between classes, almost wincing when someone would brush by her. Edward found himself plagued with questions. Who was she? Why was she here? Why did Jasper sense sadness? She didn't necessarily seem sad.

His only conclusion: There were many questions about this Hermione de Luca.

xxx

The second day of high school went much slower than the first. Hermione was still the big gossip; the exciting foreign exchange student. She scowled from her desk in physics, encouraging a large group of students to keep their distance. Nevertheless, she still drew the unwanted stares.

"You can't kill them all, you know."

Standing before the witch was a girl with long frizzy blonde hair wearing a thick purple scarf. "I wasn't trying," she mumbled.

"I'm Nat," the girl greeted, taking the seat next to Hermione. "We're not all like that," she continued, indicating the loud group in front of them. She made a face as one girl with a low top shrieked particularly loud. "Some of us have brains."

The corners of Hermione's lips slowly turned up. "It's nice to meet you Nat. Good to know some people here can be bearable."

Nat took out a book as she answered absently. "Not many."

Hermione gazed at her questionably.

"Well everyone knows you sat by Derek yesterday. He's not necessarily what I consider good company."

"He actually reminded me of an old friend," Hermione admitted quietly.

Nat didn't offer any sympathy. "Well you left there, right?"

Hermione didn't exactly agree, but before long she had decided she liked this girl.

At lunchtime, Nat brought Hermione to her table in the back of the cafeteria, and introduced her to the group.

"This is Portia, thats Marco, and this loser is Blake."

Hermione grinned at the group of misfits before her. Portia was a goth looking girl and wore dark eye makeup. Marco was a dark skinned, lanky boy with shaggy hair. Blake had acne scares and broad shoulders.

Nat sat down and pulled out a sketchbook, going off into her own world.

"So, Hermione, word is your from London," Blake commented.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"What do miss most?"

Hermione turned towards the tall teenager. "You know, no one here has asked me that. It's always, 'why did you move?' and, 'how do you like Forks?'"

Blake laughed. "Those are boring questions, not to mention your own goddamn business."

Hermione chuckled. "Where did you move from?"

He grinned. "San Francisco. I miss the ocean."

Hermione's frown burrowed as she thought about what she missed. Her friends, obviously. Hogwarts. But the memories with the two where also the reasons she left. "I miss the people," she answered nonchalantly. "But who knows, maybe people will grow on me here."

Blake shook his head no and made a comically serious expression, earning another laugh from Hermione.

"Oh please, you love us," Portia laughed. She turned towards Hermione, looking her over before speaking again. "At least you didn't say the sun," she said lightly.

Hermione shook her head and made a comical expression of her own. "Good lord no. I'm glad to be rid of the blinding thing."

Portia smiled in response.

Hermione found herself fascinated by the dynamics within the group of friends she sat with. On paper, it looked as though none of them had anything in common, except perhaps for a distain for their other classmates. Nat was a very artistic girl who didn't speak often, but when she did it was without reserve. Blake also had a carefree nature but was not artistic; he was athletic. He played hockey, Hermione learned, and worked at a local lumber mill. It made sense with his bigger frame. Marco and Portia were slightly more similar, both of reserved natures and notably intelligent. But unlike Marco, half of the things Portia had to say were darkly sarcastic, whereas Marco didn't say anything as long as a nod of his head would communicate his feelings.

Though the four's friendship seemed closed in many ways, they collectively made Hermione feel like a part of the group. Hermione found herself enormously grateful to feel like a welcome addition. Fitting in with them made all the difference in the world. It gave her hope when thinking about the year before her.

xxx

Hermione was two seconds from hexing the pimple riddled teenager in her direct line of sight. Not one, not three, but two unless he backed the fuck away from her face.

"You need help with that book?" Honestly, she could have sent a bat bogey hex at him just for approaching her in the hall, but then on top of it to invade her private space and insinuate she couldn't hold a math book along with her handbag?

"Thanks, but I can manage," she replied tightly, taking a large step back.

"Well if you ever do need any help, all you have to do is ask," he eagerly informed her, falling into step next to Hermione as she made her way to her next class.

Hermione responded with a curt not, and then sighed thankfully as her classroom came into view.

"This is my stop," she told him, "I've gotta go."

Eric, or whatever his name was, blocked her from the door though, rounding quickly in front of her. "Listen, I was wondering..."

Hermione let pure anger wash over her features, but before she could cut him off someone beat her to it. Rosalie, she saw.

"Move," she commanded to Eric, "and please never come back."

The boy stumbled backwards, his eyes wide open.

"Now," she hissed, sending him fleeing down the hall.

Rosalie chuckled at her handiwork but Hermione scowled.

"That, _again_, was completely unnecessary Rosalie. I don't know why you insist on being my personal body guard. I don't even know you!"

Hermione huffed and stepped towards her class but stopped at the blonde's reply.

"I don't think you can really say that anymore."

"I can say whatever the bloody hell I like," she retorted.

"You can try. I don't think you're fooling anybody though."

When Hermione had turned around though, the vampire was gone.

"Umm...the class is right here Hermione."

The startled girl whipped her neck around to face Blake, who was wearing an amused expression from where he leaned in the doorway.

"Bloody hell," she mumbled, shoving her way past him.

Blake's laughter carried throughout the suddenly empty hallways.

xxx

Of course the only open spot would be next to him, Hermione thought sourly. Edward offered her a crooked smile as she approached the seat next to him in the History class.

"How are classes going?" He asked brightly.

Hermione shrugged indifferently. "They're going, so thats a good thing."

Edward smiled at her response. "I'd have to agree with you. It would be concerning if they weren't."

Hermione had to bite back a smile. "Are you mocking me, Mr. Cullen?"

"Pas du tout, Madame de Luca."

Hermione couldn't stop the smile that bloomed across her lips this time. "You speak French!" She said excitedly.

"It's far from perfect," Edward admitted, "but well enough I suppose."

Hermione waved off his modestly. "I disagree, it was beautifully said. When did you learn French?" She asked, curiously.

Edward leaned back in his seat, watching the girl next to him. "The town we lived in while in Alaska was a dominantly French region. All of my siblings picked it up."

"It's such a beautiful language," Hermione said wistfully.

"It must be strange for you, being surrounded by another language," Edward noted.

"Not so much," Hermione told him. "After all, I did grow up in Britain."

"Oddly," Edward said casually, "I hear more of your British accent than I do your French. Not that you don't have a French accent," he added hurriedly, "but there's a lot of British."

Hermione blushed and turned towards the front of the class, where the teacher was organizing his notes. "English was spoken at my boarding school."

"Which school was that again?"

Thankfully, Hermione wasn't given a chance to reply as Coach Cleves began his lecture. She did however, resolve to be more careful around this inquisitive vampire.

The next weeks blurred together for Hermione, in both good and bad ways. Each seemed to pass the exact same way. But each day also brought her closer to the friends she had found in Forks. She referred to them as the misfits and the Cullens.

Her friends, 'The Misfits,' were Nat, Portia, Marco, and Blake. Compared to the Cullens they were...vivid. They all wore dark shades and had a color in them that Hermione desperately tried to absorb. They laughed. The only plague of theirs was to survive high school. They respected her space, more so than the Cullens with all their questions. On some unspoken level, they got that she didn't want to talk about her past. They understood she liked the quiet and didn't like contact. They too had demons to deal with. Hermione wasn't sure of the specifics, but it seemed that each of them came from undesirable backgrounds. Hermione quickly found solace with her new friends.

Her relationship with the Cullens was vastly different. Basically: it moved slow. Alice and Hermione had a tentative friendship. Quite frankly, Hermione was wary around Alice's more exuberant personality. Jasper and Hermione weren't really close, but it could be said they enjoyed each others companionship. Hermione benefited from Jasper's serenity, something she found greatly comforting to have amidst the jungle that was high school. Jasper was elated to have made his first non-vampire friend. It shouldn't have been a huge deal, Jasper knew, but there was great pride to be had in befriending a mortal. Something after centuries he had not been able to do.

Her and Rosalie, on the other hand, had surprisingly become close. It was due entirely, Hermione admitted, to Rose's perseverance. Somewhere along the way they had become rather good friends. At least, as far as Hermione's friends went in Forks. Emmett and Hermione got along wonderfully. Emmett delighted in making fun of Hermione's size. He would bring her granola bars before school as a donation to stop dwarfism.

Edward and Hermione had a lot in common, but it was Edward who most put Hermione on edge. He scared her, with the way he would watch her and ask her questions. He scared her because she was tempted to tell him. And Edward did try to get to know her. He tried to find where she lived, to no avail. He asked her about London, but all she really would say is that she missed. As frustrated as he was, she still captivated him. He couldn't hear her thoughts, but perhaps, he wondered, if he could read them anyway? Of course, it was a bit ironic considering he had a secret of his own. How was it that he, a vampire hiding among humans, could be so sure that she was the one with all the secrets?

Hermione had also met the Cullen parents. She had run into Carlisle and Esme at the local grocery store one evening, and had ended up having a fairly long conversation with them. Esme, naturally, adored Hermione, and the feeling was mutual.

The strange thing was Hermione's interaction with Carlisle. While the father figure was kind and courteous to her, he didn't seem very attached or even fond of her. It was as though he distanced himself from her and anything involving her. Upon the introduction, he had immediately stiffened. His reaction to Hermione became quite a mystery to the rest of the family - not even Edward knew what was behind the odd behavior. Only Jasper was able to pick up that he seemed generally confused, and extremely ambivalent to any matter correlating to Hermione.

Hermione was aware their confusion, but let the issue lie. Perhaps if they knew she was aware of their immortality then they would talk; he could then be open with her. Until then, she thought, there was really no reason to cause strife.

xxx

Hermione woke abruptly at 4:30 am on the morning of September 20th. She sighed and warily wondered if the nightmares would ever go away. Slowly she rolled out of bed and stood, absently tracing the scar across her abdomen.

But when she processed what she was doing, she shook her head. Recovery was slow work, she thought. She dressed in shorts and a wind jacket and took her morning run at a slower pace than usual.

When she came in, dripping wet, she sneezed.

Hermione frowned, hoping she wasn't getting sick. As it was only 6:00, she took a long hot bath, something that always made her feel better.

Later, after she had dressed in blue jeans and a white, long sleeved top, she decided to write Draco. She had been writing a letter to him about once every other week. He rarely replied, but she knew he liked to read her letters.

She kept her letter brief, excluding only that she wasn't feeling well and that her friends were vampires. She giggled, wondering how he would react if she told him of it.

Hermione finished getting ready for school, had a breakfast of tea and fruit, and then read, Tolstoy's _War and Peace_. When it was time, she drove to school.

When she walked into English and over to her seat, Edward frowned. "Hermione, are you feeling all right?"

Hermione huffed. "I'm fine. Believe me, I've survived far worse."

Edward reluctantly let it go but kept a close eye on her for the rest of the day.

After school, as Edward walked Hermione to her car, he suggested she stay home tomorrow and rest.

She sighed, "I appreciate your concern Edward. But please don't worry about me. I'll take some medicine and go to bed early tonight," not that it'll help, she thought sourly. "It's nothing serious, all right?"

Edward nodded and said nothing as they walked across the parking lot, wondering whether he should call her in the morning and try to talk her into staying home for the day...

His musing was interrupted by a shriek from the girl next to him. "Draco!" she shouted.

Edward watched, stunned, as Hermione flew into the arms of a tall, handsome young man with pale blond hair.

His chest gave a tight squeeze as he watched their close embrace.

"Draco," she whispered, "I've missed you."

Draco set her down and laughed, mussing her hair. "I've missed you too - de Luca." He winked. He spun her around and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you here?" she asked candidly.

"Am I not entitled to visit my dearest sister?" he asked her, tapping her nose.

Hermione blushed. "I'm your only sister, and its a stretch at that. Its good to see you ferret."

Draco groaned. "You wound me." Presently, he remembered his manners (he was well bred after all). "Hermione, could you introduce me to your friend?"

Hermione turned towards Edward, who was still wearing a staggered expression. "Edward," she said gently, "may I introduce you to Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Edward Cullen."

The two nodded to one another and shook hands. "Its a pleasure to meet you," Draco said.

"The pleasure is mine," Edward replied. "So you are Hermione's brother?"

Draco chuckled. "Not in blood, she just grew on me." He glanced at the grinning Hermione and then frowned. "Hermione Jane de Luca, are you sick?"

Hermione moaned. "Not you too..."

"You need to go home." Draco turned towards Edward. "Mr. Cullen, if you would excuse us..."

"Certainly," Edward answered. "I hope to see you both soon." Then he turned and left.

Draco faced Hermione. "You promised Granger, you promised me you would take care of yourself."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I have."

"You're sick."

"Am not! But even if I was, a basic potion would take care of it."

Draco sighed, before snatching the keys from Hermione's hands. "You haven't changed. I'm driving."

xxx

Several hours later found Hermione and Draco on the couch sipping from hot mugs of tea.

"So," Draco began, "tell me about Edward."

Hermione blushed and looked into her tea. "What do you mean?"

Draco chuckled. "What I mean, Granger, is that I always pictured you fancying a human. Or at least a mortal."

Hermione winced. "You caught that?"

Draco nodded. "But the amber eyes?"

"They don't drink human blood, only that from animals. For the record, fancying might be the wrong term. I'm not sure what we are." Hermione hesitated. "He doesn't know."

Draco leaned forward. "That you're a witch? That you know he and his family are vampires? That you're a war hero?"

"Umm...none of the above?"

"Granger!" He groaned. "Are you planning to inform them?"

She sighed. "I want to. But...I'm not sure I can."

Gently Draco took Hermione's hands into his own. "Listen, Hermione. The fact that you've been associating with them says a lot, rarely do vampires call any other creature a friend. Edward must truly care for you. At some point, you have to tell him. You have to tell the entire family. And you can't leave anything out. Whether they like it or not, they are dangerous creatures and you are a witch. You should know more than anything how valuable a powerful ally can be." He paused, before continuing. "I would sleep much easier at night if I knew there was someone around keeping an eye on you. That someone knew about you and how important your safety is. Please tell them. They need to know."

Hermione leaned into his arms with her eyes closed. "I know," she whispered, a knot having formed in her throat. "I'm just scared. It's hard...so many people are dead."

Draco didn't say anything, he just held her closer.

xxx

A while later, Hermione spoke again, her voice clear. "Draco, how is everyone?"

"Ginny and Potter are still gone, though word has it they married. Snape returned to teaching, having rounded up most of the missing death eaters. The Weasley's condition hasn't changed."

"Is Hogwarts open?"

"It is. I took up DADA and Fluer Delacour came out of mourning and took the transfiguration post." He grinned. "The boys love that class."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad to hear everyones moving on."

Draco paused before asking a question of his own. "Hermione, what happened to you during the Final Battle? I didn't see you for the last days of it."

Hermione tensed. "It was war, Draco, and it's in the past. Why bring it up?"

"Please Hermione. I need to know."

Hermione sighed. "I had a run in with Bellatrix after she killed Ron," her voice trembled. "She tortured me, but I was able to throw it off and kill her."

"What else?"  
>"Draco, its really not important anymore."<p>

"It is, Granger. What did my bastard father do to you?"

She started to shake. "He...he captured me on the last day," her voice got smaller. "He cut me," she said, rolling up her sleeves and indicating the scars on her wrists. "And then he," she paused. "He raped me," she whispered, "Snape got there right before he killed me."

A tear slid from Draco's eye. "I am so sorry Hermione."

Hermione shrugged, fighting off tears of her own. This was the first time she had talked about it. "Its not your fault Draco. It was a war. Stuff happens." She looked at him. "What about you? Where were you at?"

"I was with Kingsley," he told her. "We lost a lot of men, but we were able to keep the death eaters out of Hogwarts and away from the children - or rather, most of the children."

Neither said anything until Hermione replied. "It's over now. Everything is fine."

Draco nodded. They both knew that it wasn't true - but that was the false hope they clung to, desperately, as they tried to regain their lives. He stood up. "Speaking of fine, you need to go to sleep now, so you don't get even more sick."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but obligingly obeyed. Before she ascended the stairs, she turned towards Draco. "I'm glad you're here."

Draco acknowledged her statement by nodding. "Me too."

xx

Merry Christmas guys! I hoped you liked the update and I hope you will be nice in return and review!

Please please review! Let me know what you think! Where do you guys want to see this go?

The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing : )

xxxxx

"I'm sorry Jasper," Edward said for the seemingly hundredth time.

Jasper groaned, still holding his head in his hands, though the act was more figurative than necessary. "I know, but could you just...chill? This Draco guy is just a friend."

Edward frowned. "It's more than that. I'm upset about her...trusting someone so completely when she hasn't opened up to me after all this time. I mean, she just ran to him, without any reservations. I don't think I've ever seen her so...unguarded. I mean, she flinches not only at all physical contact, but even _possible_ physical content. Then she fucking _runs and jumps_ into his arms. Normal siblings are not that close. That's all I'm saying."

Suddenly, Alice's head snapped up. "Edward..."

Edward let out an uncharacteristic whoop of joy. Grinning, he said, "Later guys, I'm going hunting."

Confused, Jasper turned towards Alice, who explained. "My vision was of Hermione talking to Edward, well all of us actually. She might start opening up. I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying though, it was strange..."

Smiling, Jasper leaped off the couch, grabbed Alice, and twirled her around. "I love you darlin'. Now Edward might relax!"

Alice playfully huffed. "Is that all you love me for?"

Jasper grinned impishly. "Of course not. You've got a cute rear too."

Alice scowled as Jasper laughed, still holding his mate close.

xxx

The next morning, Hermione woke up early, but refreshed, and, more importantly, cold free. She put on her running clothes then went downstairs.

"Good morning Malfoy," she said, seeing the blonde man up.

Draco frowned. "What on earth are you wearing?" He scrunched up his nose looking at the ratty sweat pants and wind jacket Hermione had on.

Hermione laughed at his morning attitude. "Running clothes. Wanna come?"

Draco sneered. "You're still doing that?"

Hermione chuckled. "You should try it."

"I'll pass. I've got to get back to Hogwarts anyway."

Hermione's eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Its only four..."

Draco stared at her incredulously. "In Washington it is."

Hermione blushed yet again. "Oops."

"Smartest witch of our age my arse. Take care Granger. I'll check in again soon. And please, think about telling the Cullens? Isolation isn't healthy, and I would be forever grateful if I could know they were keeping an eye on you."

"Draco..."

"Just consider it. Please."

"Alright."

After a brief hug and a mock solute, Draco apparated back to England and Hermione went on her jog.

xxx

Hermione ran, despite the pounding rain and thunder. Usually if it was storming this bad she wouldn't run, but she needed it this morning. Though she had enjoyed Draco's visit, it had also brought back bad memories, reminding her of the world she had ran away from - and why she had ran from it. Reality, come crashing back with no warning. The memories of Lucius. Hermione had always felt that Draco deserved to know what happened. She hadn't meant to hide it from him. Yet telling him had been as hard as she had imagined it would be.

When Hermione had first learned she was about magic, she had felt like she had found a part of her that had been missing. And nothing had ever changed that, until the final battle. She spent months, first immersing herself in the dark arts and the defense against it - and then she had turned around and used that knowledge to kill, and torture. Whatever she had to do, she remembered, grimacing.

And, in the end, so many had been lost...and her scars reminded her constantly of it. Of Bellatrix, and of Lucius.

Here she was now, in Forks freaking Washington, America. Away from her home, from Hogwarts, and from the graveyard where she had buried her parents.

But, she thought, she was here creating a new life, at least a temporary one. And, she noted, running even faster, this is where her parents would want her to be - safe, and, she grinned, receiving a muggle education. They had always wanted that.

She returned to her house at about 6, drenched and sweaty. She cast a drying spell on herself (wandlessly, as was usual these days) and then took a long, hot shower, during which she thought about the Cullens. Draco had encouraged her to be open, and trust them. She had bought his argument. Now though, after he had left, she realized that she had to remain distant. She had allowed herself to be swept up by the Cullens in the past month, and she knew that it couldn't continue. Hermione felt something for Edward, she realized that, and knew that she felt very comfortable with the entire coven, so she would remain friends with them - close friends, even, if possible. They were the most mature family in this town, a fact she was immensely thankful for - but despite all of this, silence was her only option. Draco worried too much. The war was over now. She could take care of herself.

She dressed that morning in black tights and a long black sweater, with tall black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun. Her only accessory was a silver chain on which hung an obsidian jewel; a gift from Sirius. Word was that it had belonged to a very strong spells mistress from the days of Merlin, an ancestor of the Blacks. She had been very lonely, reclusive by nature. She designed the stone so that whoever wore it would feel strong and confident in the midst of solitude. Hermione felt it entirely appropriate that she wear it now.

Hermione arrived to school as the first bell rang, so quickly she made her way to English. She smiled at the Cullens and then took out her notes on Lord or the Flies; the novel they were currently studying.

That was when she felt the subtle push on her mind once again. She dropped her pen, in shock, and looked around. How was it that someone in here was performing offensive occlumency? Advanced offensive occlumency, at that. Never in her life had she felt a stronger push on her walls. She had dismissed the feeling on the first day of school, and hadn't really felt it again until now. The first time she had been willing to blame it on paranoia, but that wouldn't happen again. This was for sure.

Jasper looked up at her, having felt the change in her mood - and then, after Hermione met eyes with him, did she realize - vampire gifts. These were said to be rare and often not extraordinary, but Hermione had an inkling that at least one of these vampires were able to read her mind, or was at least trying. Her eyes narrowed - this was unacceptable. She resolved to confront this as she returned to her school work.

xxx

Edward smiled as he saw Hermione enter the classroom. She was truly remarkable; beautiful, and strong, while petite and kind.

_Edward?_ Alice asked (silently).

He turned towards her.

_When Jasper and I were hunting this morning, I had another vision of her. It seems she may have changed her mind. I'm sorry - I should have mentioned it earlier. _She sent him an apologetic look.

Edward gave her a slight nod and then frowned. It had been going so well...he tried again to listen to her thoughts, only to be again pushed out by some barrier. What had happened? Ah - her visitor had come. So he had ruined everything. Edward closed his eyes and moaned in frustration. How could he have been so blind? Even if Draco and Hermione were only friends, they were clearly close. Draco's presence must have reminded Hermione where her loyalties laid and to whom she was faithful. Edward had to admit - he knew hardly nothing about Hermione's previous life. Draco did. And now Edward would have to start over in breaking down her walls...dammit.

Jasper jerked him out of his reverie when he sensed a change in Hermione, who had dropped her pen. What was she doing now? He looked at Jasper, who had met Hermione's eyes.

_I...don't know_, Jasper sent him as he put his head down. _When she came in she was a little off...there wasn't really an identifiable emotion; she was detached, like she was emotionally distant, and closing out her inner emotions somehow. It was so weird...but then she just snapped, as if someone were threatening her...and this surprised her. But then as sudden as the emotions started they stopped, and went back under control. She just looked at me because I responded of her...and truthfully, it was kind of scary. I've never met anyone who could do anything remotely like that._

Edward furrowed his eyebrows as he thought of the girl next to him. What was going on?

xxx

Hermione forced herself to smile and wave goodbye to the Cullens. For the remainder of the day, she was in a bit of a daze - she suspected that the pendent was really throwing everything off. But it worked, obviously. She felt...impregnable behind her mask. On one hand this was good; great really. But on the other, it made her emotions become slightly jumbled up - after English, she wasn't really thinking straight.

"What's up with you?" Portia asked during study session.

Hermione wrinkled her nose thinking about the problem. This attack had put things in motion that she had really wanted to delay. "Just...miscommunication with the Cullens."

Portia's nose lifted incrementally. "You're the one who chose to be friends with them."

Hermione chuckled, translating her statement with, 'you made your bed now lay in it!' "Thanks for the support," she replied dryly.

Portia shook her head. "Miscommunication...what a bullshit word. Everything can cleaned up. It just depends how far your willing to go to fix things."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'm just not sure how far I'm willing to go."

Portia shrugged. "You could start with the truth."

xxx

Lunch was a noisy affair, as always, but everyone seemed louder than normal today. She found herself especially grateful to cower in the corner with her more controlled friends. "So are you in?"

"Huh?" Hermione stared at Blake blankly.

"Cliff diving with Marco's cousin tonight. Are you in?"

"It's late September! Won't the water be cold?"

"He has wetsuits if you're really worried," Nat cut in. "Not that it matters, come and hang out even if you don't want to get in the water. I never do."

"You will one day," Marco quickly replied. "Just wait."

Nat stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll come," Hermione relented, amused. She turned towards Nat. "Whats more, I'll even dive," she challenged, her eyebrows raising.

Portia laughed. "I've already tried that Hermione. Don't waste your time. Nat can't be budged."

Hermione and Marco exchanged a conspiring glance. "It never hurt to try."

xxx

Hermione jumped out of her seat as soon as the bell rang, and quickly walked out to her car. Unfortunately, she was intercepted by Edward. Damn vampires were fast.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

Hermione nodded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be partners on the History project Cleve's assigned us? I know you and I usually work alone but I thought perhaps we could work together on this one."

Hermione said nothing before a moment, considering. Her goal was to distance herself from the vampires. Well, at least Edward. Yet the occulemency attack from this morning couldn't be ignored. And she did have to work on the History project at some point. She agreed. "Alright."

"Would you like to come over and start on it tonight? Unless you're busy, tomorrow is fine as well..." he trailed off.

"It will have to wait till tomorrow."

Edward frowned slightly, her cold tone upsetting him. "That works great. I can pick you up at seven?"

"Thats okay, I know where you live," she smiled mysteriously. "See you tomorrow?"

Edward nodded. "Until then, Miss de Luca."

So, with another smile, the two departed.

xxx

"Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, Blake, I can hear you fine."

"Oh, awesome, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you picking me up?"

"If you'll tell me where your place is..."

Hermione text him the address. "Got it?"

A moment later, Portia came on the line. "Got it. Be there in ten." The line then went silent.

xxx

"Thats a long way down." Hermione leaned over the cliff.

Marco grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't fall off. "Unless you plan on falling into the rocks, I recommend staying back until you commit to jump."

"People seriously jump off that?"

Sam Uley, Marco's cousin, laughed. "Seriously."

"I'll show you," Jared spoke up. Jared Cameron was Sam's buddy. The two had insisted they only jump from the highest point; where the group was gathered now. He flung of his shirt, and then ran and jumped off the rock.

A second later, a splash was heard from far down.

"Is he okay?"

Sam laughed again. "Better than. My turn." He followed Jared's example.

Portia stood up and began stripping down, leaving only her panties and bra. "Lets go Hermione."

Hermione stood up at well, glaring at Marco and Blake, who were still clothed and sitting on the ground. "When are you two jumping?"

"There's no rush," Blake answered. "Don't you worry, we'll jump."

Hermione looked over the edge again. "What if I throw up?"

Portia, tying her long black hair up, shook her head no. "Once you commit to jump, adrenaline takes over."

Hermione, feeling nauseous, frowned. "I can't believe you people jump off this edge sober. I think I need a drink before any jumping goes on."

"I can only hope that wasn't a joke." A wet Sam and Jared appear from the woods, having jogged up a trail from the beach.

Jared walks over to his pick up and comes back with a small glass bottle. "Liquid courage." He takes a small sip and hands over the bottle to Hermione. "Don't drink too much."

Hermione took the bottle. Vodka, she saw. Quickly, she drank a small amount, before handing off the bottle to Portia who did the same. "I can do this." She took off her clothes, but left her tank top on with her underthings. The scar on her stomach would stand out too much.

Even then, her other scars drew attention, mainly the ones her upper back and arms, though the dark helped keep them somewhat hidden. They kept their questions to themselves. Merlin bless them, she thought.

"Am I going to freeze my arse off?" she asked Sam.

Blake snorted. "It's ass, Hermione. Not arse. Do you even know how to speak American?"

Hermione glared at him, before turning back to Sam.

"Don't worry, its perfect," he told her.

Portia stepped up with her to the ledge and grabbed her hand. "Together?"

Hermione nodded, grasping Portia's hand tightly. "Together."

"1."

"2."

"3!" They screamed, before jumping off.

xxx

Blake had dropped off a laughing Hermione at around 3 the next morning. Hermione, still smiling, collapsed onto the couch. The night had been a lot of fun. Everyone, minus Nat, had jumped at least five times. And everyone, minus Blake and Sam (the drivers), had drank just enough to get a slight buzz. Hermione missed that feeling a lot. Draco had broke her of her drinking habit. Literally stolen all her firewhiskey, she amended, frowning. But it was different with this group, she realized gladly. It wasn't drinking away sorrows...it was drinking with friends for fun. When had she ever done that before?

xxx

When Hermione got home from school the next day, she sat down at the dining table. She knew, somehow, that it was time. She was due at the Cullens at around 7. Tonight was the night. The occlumency attack had been the final straw - and, if they were to be true friends, she had to come out in the open. She took off the Black's pendant and looked at it. It really was a brilliant creation. With it, she would never feel the need for friends...but Draco had been right. Loneliness would help her solve nothing. She needed them, she realized. She needed them in addition to her misfit friends. Because she wasn't a normal girl. Not in the long run. So tonight she would turn a new page. This was where fate was leading her. And, interestingly enough, she had no inclination to fight it.

It was time to reveal some of her secrets. Starting with that she knew they were vampires.

The corners of her mouth tipped up. She had the distinct impression that this was going to be fun.

She decided to wear her pendent tonight, but only tonight. It gave her strength, and would help her think clearly should a problem arise. She made a small meal, and then afterwards pulled out some books from her collection which she thought might be useful - they were writing and analyzing why the British had lost the Revolutionary war. And even though she doubted that the project would be a large concern tonight, Hermione Granger was always prepared for an assignment.

xxx

She arrived at the Cullen residence at promptly seven. Edward met her at the door and welcomed her inside. The rest of the vampires were congregated in the kitchen, cooking she saw amusedly.

"Its so good to see you Miss de Luca," Esme exclaimed.

Hermione smiled. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Cullen. And please, call me Hermione."

Esme nodded. "Well, then you must call me Esme."

"You have a lovely home."

"Thank you dear," Esme returned warmly.

Hermione turned to Carlisle. "Its nice to see you again sir." She offered him a small smile.

Carlisle returned the gesture, but said nothing in return.

"I hope you have been well?" Esme asked.

"I have been, thank you," she answered.

"Hermione, would you like something to eat?"

"Thats really not necessary..." Hermione said.

Esme cut her off. "Nonsense," she said. "We were just having dinner, theres plenty of food."

The younger Cullens snickered. Hermione chuckled herself, seeing the pile of dirty dishes. They really went to extremes.

"Mom," Edward started.

Hermione walked to the other side of the room. "Its really okay," she told Esme. "I actually already had dinner. However, if I may, there is something I'd like to tell you."

Hermione took a deep breath. She knew this was the right thing to do, and no harm would come if they knew what she was. But still, this was...awkward.

"I am aware that this a coven of vampires," she blurted. Not the ideal way of telling them, Hermione realized belatedly.

The kitchen went deadly silent. Which was creepy with seven vampires there, she realized.

Jasper opened his mouth first. "But..."

Hermione held up her hand. "I also know that none of you feed off human blood. You substitute it with the blood of animals. Its very impressive."

"How?" Edward asked, clearly surprised and greatly confused.

"Well I did some research over it. I also learned quite a bit about the subject at my old school."

Her last statement caused all the vampires to begin speaking, but it was Carlisle who spoke coherently first. "Hogwarts, I presume?"

"Hogwarts?" Edward repeated.

"You're very observant Dr. Cullen," Hermione said lightly.

Carlisle smiled at this. "I've encountered you kind before; the only humans who don't appeal to us. Since you're British, it wasn't a huge leap."

Edward cut in again. "You're kind?" he asked. "What does that mean? And I thought you were French?"

The other Cullens seemed to be on the same page as Edward, minus Carlisle who was still frowning slightly.

Hermione slowly walked over to the table and seated herself before speaking. "I'm sorry Edward. It was a necessary lie. I am British. I was born and raised in London. However, as I ran away, essentially, I adopted a slightly new identity. Thats why I told everyone I was from France. As to the other issue - well, I am a witch. Hogwarts is a school of magic in Northern Europe."

The vampires around her seemed to be in shock, except for the father figure.

Carlisle looked at her. "I'm confused. Your kind has been...less receptive of us in the past. Though I haven't been there in two-hundred years, I hadn't been informed that the attitude had changed."

"That is kindly put," Hermione acknowledged. "I, and the alliance I am affiliated with in that world are, for the most part, much more tolerable. There was actually a werewolf in our ranks. He was a great man. And generally, relations improve with every generation."

"You are," he paused, searching for the word. "Mummle born?" Carlisle asked, not recollecting the word.

"Muggle," she corrected, with a small laugh, "and yes, my parents were non-magic folk."

"Were?" Rosalie asked, speaking up for the first time.

Hermione nodded. "They passed several months ago. I am the only one left."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Rosalie told her quietly.

Hermione smiled weakly at her in response.

Emmett hugged Rosalie and then released her, keeping an arm around her shoulders. "So your a witch huh? I knew you were freaky - no ones that small."

Hermione smiled, grateful for his lighthearted remark. "And you gave it away that your family is a bunch of vampires Emmett. No one normal is that big."

Emmett laughed, the sound loud and booming.

Esme slowly approached Hermione, and then bent down and gave her a hug. "We are so glad you chose to tell us. Know you are welcome here with us any time. As far as I'm concerned, you're part of the family."

Hermione could only smile in response, her throat suspiciously tight. She hadn't realized how important their approval meant - and the idea that she wasn't entirely alone...But then she looked down. Not yet did they know her, or where exactly she came from. She looked at Carlisle, who, though still quiet, nodded his agreement to his wife's statement.

"I appreciate that very much," she told Esme quietly. She hesitated, before continuing. "I actually have a question myself."

Esme nodded. "Of course."

"I'm wondering if anyone in this coven has any irregular talents? I believe I've sensed something to that degree."

Edward was the one who stepped forward. "That was probably me," he said in a small voice. "I am a mind reader of sorts. But yours is closed to me, I assure you."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. "So how does it work?"

"Its not something I can control. To me, it just sounds like everyone is always talking aloud."

Hermione released the breath she had been holding. That was understandable. Her mouth twitched. "That must be awful annoying."

Edward chuckled. "It can be. Alice and Jasper also have gifts."

"I see glimpses of the future," Alice offered. "I knew you would figure it all out," she said smiling.

Hermione smiled back. It was a little creepy, Trewlaney was, after all, insane, but either way, it wasn't necessarily harmful. And Alice was only so sweet.

"Jasper," Alice continued, "interprets and can even manipulate emotions."

Hermione blinked, and looked at Jasper. "I've never heard of anything like that, especially as far as Vampires go."

Jasper grinned. "It comes in handy."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I can imagine. Subtle, but quite effective." She winced momentarily. "Tell me Jasper, to you just read the emotions, or rather feel them yourself?"

"I suppose I have to say both. On one hand, I can analyze the feelings. On the other, I am more personally subjected to them."

"I owe you an apology. I've been a bit of a mess, haven't I?"

Jasper grinned and waved his hand flippantly no. "Please don't apologize."

Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Now," Alice said, "its your turn." Before she could reply, the Cullens had joined her at the table.

"Yes," Emmett said, "we want to see some magic."

So, for the next few hours, the group laughed and talked amenably as Hermione demonstrated a variety of small spells.

xxxxx

I hoped you liked the update!

Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews I've gotten. I can't tell you how much it means. I appreciate you taking the time to share your thoughts.

Please keep it up! More reviews = faster updates : )

Theres more to come on whats up with Carlisle and Hermione may be taking a trip to Europe soon….

Let me know what you want to see coming next!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

xxxxx

Hermione was making a cup of tea after she had changed into her pajamas as she reflected on her night with the Cullen's. She had arrived home at about eleven - Esme had insisted that she retire, right after making Hermione promise to return and visit soon. Hermione smiled in remembrance - Esme reminded her of her own mother a great deal. Hermione blinked back tears as she sank into an armchair in the living room, now holding her cup of chamomile tea. She missed her parents so much; her dad's deep laugh and her mom's smile, and how she invariably smelled like vanilla.

She had always taken her parents for granted before. Never had she considered how it must have hurt them to lose their only daughter, especially after fighting so hard to conceive one in the first place. Since she was in the crib they had planned a future for her...college, taking over the business, etcetera. Then, come her eleventh birthday, she had disappeared from them. Oh, she wrote them, and saw them over holidays, but all she could think about was her new world, the one with magic, Hogwarts, and her friends. She had faded from their life, and now she had no way to make up for it. She had no one else to blame but herself; it was because of her, and the war she had got involved in, that they died.

Hermione had fled Europe, running from the haunting memories, only to live in this beautiful house, decorated in warm earth tones that looked as though her mother had picked everything out, and should be standing in the kitchen. The safety of the house reminded her of her tall father, who always had held her when she was scared. Hermione curled further into the armchair as she warily looked out at the living room before her; it was glaringly empty.

The Cullen's had entered her life, and for a moment tonight she had seen how well this family could replace her old one...a warm and caring mother, a father figure to watch over her along with several wonderful siblings whom she could trust... On top of it all, they seemed to like her. They made her feel welcomed, and several of them had not-so-subtlety hinted that they thought of her as family already. With a sudden urge, Hermione stood determinedly. It was time to visit her parents. Or else, she feared, she would forget them. Taking time only to set down her tea and transfigure her night clothes into something more suitable, she disapparated with a pop.

Hermione first appeared at her old house, nearly visible in the early morning light. It had remained empty since her parents' tragic end. She supposed that she should probably sell the place, as she could never live there again, but she couldn't give it up either. This is one of those things she would have to tackle later. Slowly, she walked through the house and into the small yard in the back, where she picked a bouquet of her mother's white roses from the bush that now scattered unkempt on the fence. Before the returning memories could properly assault her, she walked down the cold, foggy road to the graveyard, which was less than a mile away. Luckily her parents had specified in their will where they wished to be buried. She came to the gravestone and sat before it. After vanishing the dead flowers and replacing them with the fresh flowers, she started talking. She began with the war, and then how she had gone to Grimmauld Place after. She explained to them why she had to move. She told them about the house, and about school. She also told them about her friends, and the night they had gone cliff diving. She described the Cullen's; feeling that if they had only met the vampire family, they would know she was in good hands.

Hermione sighed. Draco had been right. Telling the Cullen's had unburdened her, in a way. She didn't feel so alone in the new country. She knew that they would keep an eye on her, and cared for her. If she ever needed anything, she felt secure that she could go to them. Of course, they didn't know everything. They didn't know about the war, or what had happened to her. They didn't know about Ron, or Harry and Ginny.

Hermione wasn't sure she processed the courage to tell them about everything.

At half past three (Washington time), the young witch stood shakily. She glanced one more time at the gravestone, and, after arranging the flowers carefully, she apparated home, and fell into bed.

The next morning she rose slowly and yawned. It was close to six, giving her time for a short run before returning and preparing for school. She made a hot cup of coffee - the little sleep she had gotten had been restless, and makeup was needed even more than usual to mask the shadows on her face. She wore a navy blue sweater and light wash jeans. But she didn't put on any jewelry, not even her pendent. She had decided, after her talk with the Cullen's and the night with her friends, that she would no longer wear it. The Cullen's had offered her - well, they had offered her a family last night. And, she realized, she didn't really want to decline. She would always love her parents, and the friends she had left behind. But for now she needed to embrace the present. She had people who cared for her in Washington; friends that kept an eye on her. They deserved it from her to return the favor. Friendship goes both ways, she reminded herself.

She pulled up at school and parked by the Cullen's, or rather Edward's, Volvo. But, she was surprised to see; it was only Edward who was there.

"Where is everyone?" she asked him as they walked towards the building.

"They decided to skip school," he replied.

Hermione laughed. "Smart kids. I guess high school gets old after a while?"

Edward nodded. "You have no idea."

"So," Hermione continued quietly, "just how old are you?"

Edward flashed her his crooked smile. "Old," he confirmed. "I was changed in 1918 - before Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice and Jasper weren't changed by Carlisle."

Hermione shook her head, acknowledging.

"How old are you?" Edward asked.

"Umm...almost eighteen. But that may not be very accurate."

Edward looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Hermione grinned, and cast a weak spell around them, which would guarantee privacy. "I had a time turner my third year that I used quite often - and periodically since then." Before he could ask, she continued. "A time turner is essentially what it sounds like. It allows one to go back in time. I used it to attend multiple classes." Here she frowned. "Some scholars agree that you age when you use one. For example, if I went back in time one hour from now, I would have aged two hours whereas everyone else would have only aged one. Anyway, other scholars swear that you don't age, due to the magical properties that the time turner contains. My own personal notes suggest you don't - time is inherently reversed not just around you but in you, sparing only your awareness..." Hermione here caught her self and stopped rambling. "So yeah, I'm almost eighteen."

Edward was silent for a second, absorbing her speech. "So when is your birthday?" he asked.

"Soon," she replied allusively. "When is yours?"

Edward dismissed her question with a wave of his hand. "Vampires don't have birthdays."

Hermione snorted. "Oh please, being an immortal does not exempt you from having birthdays."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "How would you know?"

Hermione shrugged. "I did some research on the topic, especially during first year at Hogwarts," she told him, thinking of Nicholas Flammel. "Magic folk typically live two hundred years at least - sometimes much longer than that."

Edward looked impressed. "I just assumed you followed a human life span."

Hermione smirked, feeling especially Slythenerish. "You assumed wrong."

Edward laughed at her statement, and the two then fell silent as class began.

Hermione though didn't pay quite as much attention to the lesson as she normally would have. The immortality subject had brought up questions Hermione had previously wondered about.

Handling Horcrux's was a lot more...personal than the trio had originally thought it would be. Wearing the locket for extended amounts of time, and then finding and destroying the teacup and diadem - well, Hermione wondered if not only they had been psychologically affected, but also physically affected. Not necessarily "immortal," but Hermione suspected that they might have an abnormally long lifetime if left to die naturally. Especially Harry who had contained a Horcrux inside of him for years.

Edward calling her name interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, having seen her off guard.

"Yes," Hermione replied, giving him a smile so as to not worry him. The smile was interrupted by a yawn. "Sorry," she told him after, "I didn't sleep as well as I had hoped too."

Edward lowered his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"I...just don't sleep well sometimes, and it was late before I got to bed."

"You left at eleven..."

Hermione laughed. "I got sidetracked."

"How did you get sidetracked?"

Hermione sighed. "I went to visit my parents. Well, the gravestones anyway."

Edward gently laid his hand over hers. "I'm sorry for your loss. How did it happen?"

Hermione fought the urge to shake off his hand. "They were killed by my kind - magic peoples. They died because they were muggles." Hermione wanted to add that it was her involvement in the war that had gotten them killed...but that would lead to a conversation she wasn't ready to have.

"Muggles? You said the term yesterday but I don't recognize it."

"Its what we call non-magic people."

Edward nodded. "So would I be considered a muggle?"

"No," Hermione laughed. "That's a good question. You're a...magical creature." She winced as she finished the statement.

"Its okay," he told her gently, sensing this was a delicate topic for her.

The bell rang, ended their conversation.

"Bye," Edward called after her.

xxx

"What the hell happened to you?"

Hermione shook her head as she sat down next to Portia for Study Hall. "Hello to you too."

"Seriously, you look like you didn't get any sleep last night." She gave Hermione a mischievous look. "Someone keep you up? I mean, I know you don't usually get a lot of sleep but the bags under your eyes are of a record breaking size."

Hermione snorted. "No one kept me up. I just didn't sleep well."

"Please, I'm dying to know, is Edward any good in bed?"

Hermione turned towards her friend with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Come on! I won't tell! I mean, the looks he gives you...its like he owns your skinny ass. And don't think I didn't see you two in the parking lot this morning."

"We're just friends. His siblings played hooky today - we were just talking! I can't believe you asked me that..."

Hermione wasn't sure what exactly she and Edward were. She could tell she was attracted to him. When he walked towards her, her heart beat strangely. She was hyperaware whenever his hand would accidentally brush hers, which happened when they would walk next to each other to class. Part of her felt thrilled - Edward was the textbook definition of a perfect guy: handsome, romantic, funny, intelligent...but part of her was scared at the same time. Her first "relationship" had been with Krum - they had been more like friends, despite the occasional snog. Then there had been Ron, who had ended up cheating on her with Lavender. For a while, Hermione had been furious. She felt he had used her, even taken her virginity while she was under some delusion that she loved him. But with Harry's help, she was able to realize that she shouldn't hold it against him. Hell, he probably couldn't even help but doing as he did. Not to mention, there hadn't really been time to properly be mad at him. War could definitely help sort ones priorities. And lastly there had been Draco - a fiery, "end of the world" relationship, rising out of sheer terror and desperation. They had both needed human contact in midst of devastating destruction and death, all of which made one wonder if they were even alive anymore, or just stuck in some permanent nightmare. While the passion they had shared had been tremendously important to each of them, they both knew there was no real romance between them. Could they be happy together? Probably. Could they fall in love with one another? Definitely not.

Part of Hermione was scared due to the fact that she kind of liked Edward - and the more time she spent with him the more she recognized this. All of these feelings were relatively new for her. Edward, on his end, seemed interested in her, but didn't seem to return her feelings of anxiety about everything.

Then there was also the fact that he was a vampire. While that didn't really bother her, as a witch, her blood didn't even appeal to him, but the fact didn't exactly open up many possibilities for a future between them. Though why in the world she was even contemplating a future with him she didn't know.

And lastly, there was the fact that she was a witch, and a wreck of one at that. Not only was it this huge secret of hers, it led to a bunch of other stuff that she didn't want to acknowledge here in her new home. The war, and the scars. Could she tell him what she had been through? Could she move on? And if she could, would he be able to accept her, as broken as she was?

Portia just raised her eyebrows in response before immersing herself in a book.

xxx

Nat, thankfully, didn't comment on Hermione's apparent tiredness, and before long, the two were making their way to lunch, where Hermione was able to rest her head on the table as Marco and Blake debated on the best video game.

"Hermione?"

The girl in question groaned in response. If only she could go to sleep...

"Hermione, lunch is almost over."

"So?"

"You've barely touched your lunch," Nat pointed out.

Marco glanced down at her untouched meal. "You need to eat more. I swear, I've never seen someone eat as little as you."

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Must I?"

"Please?" Blake gave her a puppy dog look.

Hermione grinned in amusement at the intervention. "Very well." And so she ate most of her lunch. She had gone through the pain of packing it, after all. Though it really was sad that the food at this school wasn't a hundredth as good as the food at Hogwarts had been...in fact, she would hardly call the stuff they called food here edible. Oh well.

After lunch, Hermione slowly made her way to trig with Blake. Her friends were great, but they hadn't completely distracted her from a more pressing problem named Edward. He was...dangerous. He undermined her control, and asked too many questions. She sighed. But she wanted to be part of his family. She wanted that closeness with people who understood that there was so much more to life than high school. Blake, beside her, couldn't compare. He couldn't know what else was out there. Her fingers sought out the scars on her wrist. This separation she had created between day and night; the nightmares and the days in-between, couldn't last. Dammit! She wasn't healing. She was hiding.

The Cullen's had the answer. She could confide in them. They would understand. She was allowed to open up to them. Hermione smiled sadly. The misfit group couldn't understand. Yet it was their companionship that she was drawn to. The innocence in them is what she was selfishly after. How long could she hide from the bigger issues? Was it possible she could she have both?

She met Edward as they walked into History class. As the Coach lectured, Edward passed Hermione a note.

_We never got a chance to work on that project..._

Hermione giggled. It had completely slipped her mind. _I guess not._

_Would you like to try again?_

_I would_, she wrote back. After a moment, she wrote more. _Would you like to come to my place?_

Edward smiled. _I would_, he wrote.

xxx

Edward was ecstatic about having Hermione to himself for the day. Though things seemed to be going slow - painfully slow sometimes - he felt that Hermione's walls were coming down. Oh, he knew that there was still a lot to go, perhaps more than he wanted to realize, but still, at least things were headed in the right direction. Yet, as happy as he was, he was simultaneously more worried. She had permanent black shadows under her eyes from sleep deprivation, and often times her pallor was almost sickly pale. And her frame...he shuddered. It was agonizingly thin. Disturbingly thin.

These were only the physical concerns. Beyond that, he didn't know what had happened to her, but he guessed that she hadn't recovered from it. Which told him just how serious it was - Hermione was a strong woman. His assumption was that the passing of her parents was only a small piece of the puzzle. Not to mention the unfortunate fact that the other piece Edward knew about was named Draco. Somehow, Edward felt, Draco was important in the story. In fact, it was most likely that Draco knew a great deal more than Edward would ever know.

Edward sighed. He knew he was being slightly irrational where Hermione's "brother" was concerned, but that didn't change anything. Edward could be very patient, but he still didn't like this. He already had to share her with the freaks she sat with at lunch! Edward paused. Not freaks, he corrected himself. Either way, he wasn't sure what she saw in them. Hermione had become so important to him, as a friend and possibly as something more. And he couldn't help but wonder if she would ever return the feeling...

Edward shook his head, realizing how circular his thoughts had become. 'I'll be whatever she needs me to be,' he told himself sternly. 'A friend, family, or something more - regardless.'

xxx

Hermione was anxious as she and Edward walked to the parking lot after school.

"I'll just follow you there," Edward said gently, sensing her nervousness.

"All right," she confirmed, sounding much more in control than she felt. Seconds later, the two were zooming away from the school.

Edward frowned as he pulled up. How had he not found where she lived? He knew of the house of course, it had gone up for sale over the summer, and Esme had seriously considered buying it - the designers and decorators of the house were very well known. For some reason however, he had never considered that this is where Hermione lived. He smiled. It was ironic how well this beautiful estate, reclusively located, suited its magical inhabitant. And, he realized happily, they were neighbors.

The inside was pristinely neat and clean. Indeed, he thought, it was almost as though no one lived here. Luckily the warm nature of the house and personal additions made up for that.

"So," Hermione said, setting her school bag on the table, "shall we begin?"

xxx

It took them all of 45 minutes to finish the project. Both, it turned out, were extremely knowledgeable and prepared.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and yawned. "That was relatively painless," she commented.

Edward nodded his agreement and then leaned forward. "So how long have you lived here?"

"Umm...I moved in a couple weeks before school began," she answered.

"Who all lives with you?"

"Oh, its just me actually."

Edward stared at her in surprise. "No one lives with you?"

"No," she said.

"No guardian?"

"No," she said, chuckling now.

"But...how are you enrolled in high school? And the house? Aren't you a minor?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm a witch, Edward," she told him. "I have my ways." She shrugged, "This is just sorta how it worked out. I needed to escape Europe by myself."

Edward frowned. "That's not very safe."

Hermione frowned back at him. "I'm a witch, Edward. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself." She leant him a small smile. "I've taken precautions, don't worry. Not to mention I've been trained in 'Constant Vigilance.'" She nostalgically smiled. Somehow, she hated and missed Mad Eye all at the same time.

Edward hesitated, not completely sold, but didn't pursue the matter. "All right," he said. Suddenly he stood up - which a vampire could do fast, Hermione noted. "So, Miss de Luca," he started in a much lighter tone. "What may I prepare for your dinner?"

Hermione blinked, surprised. "You can cook?" she asked, curiosity winning.

Edward grinned. "I assure you, I am quite capable."

Hermione laughed. "It's strange, but for some reason I believe you. How exactly did you learn?"

"I've traveled often, and the food network never hurts," he told her. "Plus Esme thought it was important to learn - she often cooks for patients at the hospital and donates to charity. I've helped her occasionally."

Hermione smiled. "How about pasta?"

"Good choice," Edward commented. "Simply instruct me as to where the materials are."

At this Hermione hopped up and joined him in the kitchen. "Allow me," she returned, and then showed him where everything was kept.

Edward insisted Hermione let him do the cooking, so she sat behind the counter as he did. "So Edward," Hermione began, "tell me about your life."

"That's a vague question," Edward said, chuckling.

Hermione gave him her best pointed look, which was impressive after all of her practice on Ron, who always preferred to have her do his homework. Edward caved.

"Very well," he said. "As I told you, I was changed in 1918. I was born in Chicago. Unfortunately, I contracted the Spanish influenza at 17. My parents were already victims to it. I don't really remember much about my human life other than that. We weren't poor or rich..." he shrugged. "Carlisle found me in the hospital. I was the first one he changed - I think he was lonely. After me was Esme, and then Rosalie."

"How was the transformation?" Hermione asked.

"Very painful," he replied. "Unbearable almost."

Hermione nodded, remembering Bellatrix's crucio. It was hard to believe after everything that she had survived it. "I'm sorry," she said kindly, empathizing with his statement.

"Don't be," he told her. "I don't regret it. This life is...not easy. But I am lucky to have such a wonderful family." He was looking out the window randomly.

"Anyways," he continued, turning back to her, "I only left Carlisle once," he winced. "A bout of teenage rebellion; human blood was a huge temptation. Rather, it is a huge temptation."

"I'm surprised you were able to resist at all," Hermione cut in. "Newborn vampires are almost completely without control. At least, from what I've noticed," she added.

"You've had experience with them?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Yes. A little," she said sadly.

It seemed a closed statement, so Edward refrained from asking more. "We change identities about once a decade," he told her. "Unless we're not living in the human community. As you have probably guessed, we stick to small towns in areas with very little direct sunlight." He sighed. "There's not really too much to tell. Its the same cycle - high school, college, sometimes a job, and then back to high school. Of course, we don't always stay together, and occasionally go our separate ways. Rosalie and Emmett have gone off and lived as a married couple, etcetera. I've traveled most everywhere, areas with less sunlight especially."

Hermione nodded, soaking everything in. "Alright, what about hobbies?"

"Well I read a lot," he said, stirring the sauce. "Since we don't sleep, there's not really a shortage of time. I play most instruments - piano is my favorite."

Hermione lit up at that. "Oh I love piano. I had a grandmother who used to play." She looked down. "I've always wanted to learn. I remember being completely enthralled by my grandmothers playing." She laughed. "But that's not something they do in the magical community."

Edward hesitated. "Perhaps, if you're around for a while, I could teach you?"

Hermione smiled warmly. "I would enjoy that."

The moment between the two teenagers was broken by a strange tapping noise. Hermione ran to the window before Edward could ask. And then, much to Edwards's surprise, a large snowy owl was before him.

"Hedwig," Hermione cooed. "How are you, precious?" She walked past Edward to grab a treat, which she gave to Hedwig as she untied the letter from the owl's leg. "Now," Hermione said, still addressing the bird, "I'll have a letter for you in the morning. Stick around here for the night - there's a wonderful forest out back for you to play in."

And the owl, Edward saw, seemed to...understand her? He shook his head as he watched the owl hoot in response and go back out the window.

Hermione turned around and, seeing Edwards stunned expression, laughed. "That's a way we communicate, instead of calling on the phone," she told him, still laughing. "One of the ways, anyway."

Edward nodded dumbly and turned back to finish up the meal.

Hermione, laughter subsided, unrolled the parchment and read. When she finished, Edward sat a plate down in front of her. "Eat," he said sternly.

Hermione nodded, solemnly to Edwards's amusement, and began to eat. "Merlin's beard," she sighed.

Edward grinned. "It seems you lacked faith in me," he chuckled. "So," he continued, "who was the letter from?"

"Oh, the owl?" Hermione asked. "That was from a good friend of mine; Harry." She frowned before taking another bite. "I'm probably going to have to go England. Theres a problem with his wife."

"Anything serious?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure." Hermione sighed. "Probably. He must be frustrated if he's writing me. They've been out of contact."

Edward hesitated, but then asked, "What happened? Didn't they go to school with you?"

"Yes. Harry is my age and Ginny is a year younger." Hermione paused, not sure how to answer his other question about what had happened. "There was...an incident. Ginny comes from a large family, and most of them passed away recently."

"They were killed?"

"Yes," she responded quietly. "Well, technically her parents are still alive, but their condition is similar to...what's the muggle term? Oh - coma." She closed her eyes momentarily, and inhaled. "They fell into an irreversible coma." She looked at him again. "I'll probably go this weekend."

"You won't need longer?"

"No, magic travel is very fast. Two days should suffice."

Edward was quiet a moment before replying. "Please be safe."

Hermione smiled, though it was more of a ghost of a smile than anything. "I will be."

Silently, Hermione finished her meal and then in the same manner, the two did the dishes.

"Dinner was very good Edward. Thank you," Hermione complimented.

"You are very welcome, Milady," he said elegantly.

Hermione laughed.

xxxxx

I hope you liked the chapter! I know things are moving slowly, but I hope that keeps it more realistic. Next stop: Europe! Get excited! There is also more to come with Carlisle, Rosalie, Bella… Wow I have a lot of work ahead!

Thank you guys for all the reviews! I kid you not when I say they're the reason I keep posting. I love you all.

0smiley0 – thank you for the AMAZING reviews. I'm glad you like how I portrayed Jasper; I know some people were expecting a little more of a connection between Hermione and him. Oh, and I like jealous Edward too : )

LeonaMasha – I believe the wolves will play a part in this, but I haven't decided how large it will be. Suggestions?

LIZA – I love your reviews! Please keep them coming! I'm so happy you, and some other reviewers, like the misfits. I'm a little insecure about them, but I think they're important characters. Also, there is more with Rosalie to come. I do believe her and Hermione have lots of common, they just have to figure it out : )

Nikki-4 – you're awesome. Have a great week!

RogueXmagneto – thank you for the great reviews! There's more coming in the next chapter with Carlisle, I hope you like it!

xxx  
>THANKS to everyone who has reviewed, again. I hope you keep it up. Good or Bad, I want to know what you think!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

xxx

Edward left soon after from dinner with Hermione. She was...different, he thought. A puzzle still after all this time. Well, more than just a puzzle. She had been a puzzle to him on the first day of school. Now she was...a witch.

Honestly, he thought, that was ten times worse than a puzzle.

What did he know about witches? How much was magic a part of her life? Could he relate? Was he allowed to?

If only he could hear inside her mind! The silence left him frustrated. His gift had defined him for so long; dictated his relationship with everyone else. He hadn't had a normal conversation in almost one hundred years...he had relied on it more than he initially realized. He couldn't hear Hermione; a gift and a blessing at the same time. She was just so hard to read!

She never answered answers directly, or almost never. Instead, she always directed questions back to him. How could anyone be so unwilling to talk about themselves? Yet Edward desperately wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know her. Hermione made that almost impossible.

He returned home to find his family gathered in the living room.

"Son," Carlisle greeted, motioning them into the living room. "You're just in time."

"For?"

"I asked him to tell us what he knows concerning magic." Jasper answered.

"I believe many of you have been wondering the same thing," Carlisle started. "First of all, to be fair, I should tell you that I don't know much. And the little I do know, certainly isn't up to date. As you are all aware, I've been in the Americas for a long time, and haven't stumbled upon a wizard yet here. However, I did know several in Europe. I met the first wizard of my acquaintance in the seventeenth century. It was at night, I was walking on the docks in London. Immediately, I could tell something was wrong. My thirst was still strong then, I hadn't fed recently, and the two men I passed on the docks were unappealing. I thought there were vampires for a second. They weren't. They recognized me as a vampire before I knew what was happening. They tried to capture and kill me.

"I managed to run away, dodging the spells. Soon after this, I went and spent time with the Volturi. They had much to say on the subject, and I had much to learn. Apparently, the wizarding world at that time was extremely arrogant, and," he paused and took a deep breath. "It was a dark time. We were persecuted for so long... They wanted to exterminate us. We were murderers in their eyes. Dangerous creatures that could expose them."

"But things have changed?" Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded. "It has. In the eighteen hundreds, a truce was formed. It served to concrete the separation and segregation of the two worlds. Basically, one would exist and never interfere with the other." Carlisle frowned. "I hadn't thought of any of this in so long, which is probably why none of you know have heard this before.

"However, there was one exception, recently. Alistair, who I believe Hermione met as he was at Hogwarts not too long ago, was updating me. There was a wizarding war in England a short time ago, one in which vampires participated in. We played a minor role, so the Volturi overlooked the incident. And since the vampires involvement was voluntary and asked for by the wizards, the truce wasn't violated." He sighed. "That's pretty much all I know. Hopefully this explains my previous wariness." He turned to Edward. "Hermione seems to be a very sweet girl. While I have to admit a certain wariness, as my previous confrontations with wizards and witches have been less than pleasant, I can see Hermione is an absolute exception. I would be proud and very honored to call her family."

Jasper tilted his head sideways. "If I were to guess, and mind you it is just a guess, but I believe Hermione's played some role in the war you spoke of. The emotions, her internal conflicts, the guilt and wariness...I should have seen it sooner. I thought it was more simple than that; a traumatic accident, or something. Carlisle, do you know much about the war, beyond that vampires were involved?"

"I don't, I'm afraid. I picked up that there were two phases, of sorts, almost two decades apart. The second part, I believe, was only months ago. I can't claim to know what brought on the war: two forces within the magical community conflicted over something, it seems."

Edward was silent a moment before speaking. "The more I learn, the more it seems that a war is exactly the type of hell she's gone through. I wonder just how involved she was with the war. Half of the people she talks about are deceased. Did you know she lives alone?"

Alice and Rosalie shook their head no.

"That poor girl," Esme whispered.

xxx

After Edward left, Hermione re-read the letter. Harry had been terribly vague and had said practically nothing. In fact, three sentences of scrawl shouldn't qualify as a letter. She scowled.

_Hermione_, she read.

_Ginny and I are well. She is having a hard time but we are working through it. I hope you are safe, and enjoying America._

_ -Harry _

How did he know she had left Hogwarts? And why did he single out Ginny as having a hard time? Had he completely recovered?

Hermione glanced at the calendar. Tomorrow was Friday, but she wasn't sure she should wait. Harry had severed ties with the world, including those he had with her. She sighed. That was probably a significant enough sign that time was of the essence. He wouldn't have owled her unless the circumstance was nearing dire. Hermione knew him. She knew he hated calling for help and she knew he had a hard time asking for anything.

She quietly made her way upstairs and grabbed a backpack that she had prepared. It contained her wand, potions, clothes, food, the tent, and a few 'emergency' books. She took out the wand and put it in her holster, which she strapped under her sweater. She changed out her flats to hiking boots, and lastly grabbed a coat. Satisfied that she was ready, she apparated out.

Hermione appeared about a mile from her destination. Slowly she began to walk through the dense forest. This was her guess as to where Harry and Ginny were. It was a small cabin located in Eastern Germany, right in the thick of a forest, which was surrounded by mountains. A hideout. Previously it had belonged to Remus, but had gone to Harry upon Remus's passing. Not many knew of the cabin's existence, much less its location.

When she reached the building, she hesitated. It clearly looked abandoned. She knew though that magic could be deceiving. She knocked on the door of the tiny, worn and battered cabin. No one answered. With a quick Alohamora, she quietly entered.

The inside was extremely spacious and warm, opposite from the outside appearance. A large fire roared in the corner; a signal to Hermione that this was the right place. She kept her hands down by her side, visible.

She smiled. "Hello Harry."

Harry removed his invisibility cloak, but his wand, which was pointed straight at her, never wavered. "Password," he demanded.

Hermione smiled again, albeit painfully. "Teaspoon. I compared his emotional capacity to a teaspoon."

Harry smiled; his countenance changing drastically. His wand was put away and his shoulders lost their strain. "Hermione," he said warmly. "I should have known you knew about this place. Is there anything you don't know?"

"Of course," she returned playfully. "For instance it is completely beyond my knowledge why your hair is so perpetually messy."

Harry scowled. "It's not my fault."

The two laughed. Harry motioned for her to follow him to the couch, and then, after serving them with tea, sat next to her.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good," she replied. "I'm living in Washington state, enrolled in high school. I've made new friends and, well, I'm slowly moving on. Things are...calm."

Harry nodded, understanding her reference to the war; a time where calm hadn't existed.

"And you?" Hermione asked. "You're all grown up now." He certainly looked that way, she saw. He had grown at least another inch and his hair was slightly longer. He hadn't shaved recently either.

Harry looked down. "Yeah," he said. "Things are...okay. We were married," he smiled weakly, "and living here - there's a magical community just a few miles away. I was studying for my NEWTS-" he gestured towards a stack of books in the corner.

Hermione said nothing, waiting.

"Then...things got worse. I can't tell you when it started, because she seemed better, right when she left. Then, before I know it, she's worse than ever. Eventually it got to the point where she wasn't talking, hardly eating, and never sleeping, unless I gave her a potion. That's where she is now."

Hermione sighed. "Poor Ginny. Did you take her to Mungo's?"

"I tried earlier on, when things started getting bad, but she resisted. Most vehemently." He clenched his fist. "I don't know what to do."

Hermione said nothing for a while, thinking. Harry had written to her, and now was asking for a solution. He probably wouldn't be happy with her decision. "When will she wake up?"

Harry glanced at a clock on the wall. "Soon. An hour maybe."

"Alright. Let's wait for her. I'll look her over when she wakes up, and we'll go from there. Now show me what you need help on for your NEWTs."

xxx

The two had been working on Transfiguration when Ginny came downstairs. She was sickly pale, the veins in her neck and on her arms prominent. The white of her eyes were more red than white, the blood vessels stressed. Her hair fell limply around her shoulders, no longer the vibrant color Weasley's were known for.

"Ginny," Harry said, now at her side and walking her across the room, "look who's here."

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny showed no reaction.

Harry maneuvered her so that the red head was sitting in an armchair, and then went back to his seat on the couch.

"Was she ever trained in Legimency?"

"No," Harry answered, puzzled. "There was never really need."

Hermione sighed. "No, perhaps not from an attack, but now her mind has all but collapsed. An untrained mind can't handle that much stress, Snape taught us that during our lessons. Something must have triggered this melt down. The deaths, the injuries, everything combined..." She paused. "Harry, she needs help. She can't live much longer like this."

"I know that."

Hermione glanced at the man next to her. He seemed...broken. Defeated. "Harry," she started gently. "You can't take care of her. This isn't something that you can cure, or heal with time." She stared at the other girl. "This isn't Ginny anymore." Hermione's throat tightened. "You can't save her."

Harry buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly.

"I knew," he whispered after a moment. "When we were at Grimmauld, we were all like this. Hell, at one point you looked worse than she did. I didn't know anyone could survive on firewhiskey for so long and live." He cast an unbelieving glance at her. "But then later, we healed, or you know, started getting better; moving on." He let out a dry laugh. "You went back to Hogwarts, somehow." His eyes turned to his wife. "Ginny never really recovered, she just got worse. We took off, she was desperate to leave, and I foolishly thought she might heal if we left Britain. Initially, the transition seemed to help, but it more of a façade than anything else. Did you know she was there when Avery tortured her parents?"

"What? Wait, she told me she had been in the Forest with Neville."

"She told me that too at first. She was Avery's target, not them. She ran as soon as she could."

Hermione looked at the girl sitting across from her, who was staring vacantly into the space before her. "I'm so sorry, Ginny," she whispered.

Ginny, naturally, gave no response.

"What do I do, 'Mione?"

Hermione exhaled slowly. "She's suffering from what muggles call PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Hermione paused, and looked down at her feet, unable to look at either of them. "It seems to be an advanced case. I don't know if she can recover." The last statement was spoken very quietly.

Harry said nothing

"She needs professional help Harry. There is nothing you or I can do for her."

Harry's clenched fist became tighter. He didn't want to accept it, but Hermione knew that deep down he probably realized she was right. Otherwise, he wouldn't have written her.

After a couple of minutes, Harry stood up and walked over to his wife. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then, wearing a new, determined expression, he turned towards his friend "Will you help me?'

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

Two hours later, the house was packed and Ginny had been changed into casual robes. They were about to apparate to Diagon Alley when Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"Harry, I know this is hard. Just know that you're doing the right thing. You're doing the right thing for Ginny."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Thank you."

And then the three apparated out.

xxx

They went straight to the hospital upon entering. When a nurse started to escort them upstairs, Harry stopped Hermione. "I got this 'Mione."

Hermione nodded. "Find me when you're done?"

"I will," he said, and then disappeared with his wife.

Hermione spent the next few hours wondering around the Alley. So as not to be recognized, she brought the hood of her jacket up and cast a weak notice-me-not spell on herself. The last thing she wanted was to be bombarded by disgusting reporters, or drawn into some nostalgic, "remember when" conversation. She loved being back, make no mistake, but she wasn't ready to officially return. Till then, Hermione stuck to the shadows.

Walking around, she realized missed magic. The environment, the eccentric people… everything really. Diagon Alley had been partially reconstructed after the war, and now seemed more vibrant than ever. She was checking out at _Flouish and Blotts_ when Harry found her. His eyes were red.

"Geez, how many books does the store have left?" he mumbled.

Hermione grinned. "A few."

After shrinking her purchases, they made their way down to the _The Leaky Cauldron_.They sat down at a booth towards the back.

"A beer," Harry ordered.

"Make it two," Hermione added.

The waiter nodded.

"So how did things go?" she asked.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, something he did often. "Its not a promising situation. They asked a lot of questions, but they seemed to share your prognosis." Their beers arrived. He took a long drink. "She'll be in there a while. They told me not to be surprised if her relocation was permanent."

"So what now?"

Harry sighed. "I guess I'll go back to Grimmaulds. I want to be close to Ginny, and visit as often as I can. After I pass my NEWTs I'll work on getting a job."

"As an Auror?"

Harry frowned, looking into his glass. "I don't know. I'll probably do something for the Ministry. Word has it they're still hurting for people."

Hermione nodded. He would be fine, she thought. It might take him a while, but he was strong. Stronger than her, who was living in Washington, hiding...

Harry chuckled, tearing Hermione out of her thought. "What's funny?" she asked.

He looked at her, and then answered. "Life sucks. It literally kicks you when your down and then sucker punches you to your face. And when your back is turned, it kicks its boot up you damn arse. Bloody fucking hell."

Hermione was silent, but then she laughed. "It does," she agreed.

"Hey Tom!" Harry called. "Can I get a bottle of Firewhiskey?" He then proceeded to get very,_ very,_ drunk.

At two of the morning, Hermione levitated an unconscious Harry into his bed at Grimmauld. She hadn't seen anyone consume so much liquor in a long time...

She found her old room, and kicked her shoes off. It wasn't long before she was passed out as well.

Hermione awoke violently at six that morning, after a particularly nasty nightmare. She rubbed her head. Perhaps being back wasn't so great. She trudged downstairs and chugged a glass of water. She hadn't had any of the firewhiskey, but the beers had added up.

After a mug of coffee and showering, it was close to eight. Hermione sighed. She didn't want to abandon Harry, but neither did she feel like waiting around here until he woke up...but she didn't exactly feel like going somewhere. Most of her felt exhausted.

Harry probably wouldn't be up for a good two or three hours...so she could take a walk. She transfigured her clothes into wind pants and a t-shirt, stuck her wand into her sleeve, and headed outside.

She wandered around for the next few hours aimlessly. She surprisingly didn't miss muggle London. It was crowded. And cold. She frowned; it was only October and already felt miserable. Of course, it was probably much colder at Hogwarts.

Hermione winced. Hogwarts. She should probably stop and visit tomorrow, but then she would go home. Seriously, she had school on Monday.

When she got back, Harry was up. Moving very slowly, she saw.

"Morning," she chirped.

"Mornin'," Harry groaned.

She laughed. "Hangover potions above the sink."

He nodded gratefully. "Where did you go?"

"Just for a walk. Nothing out there changed."

The two spent the rest of the day quietly together, mostly with their noses in books. Hermione considered leaving him and going to Hogwarts that day, but she decided to keep an eye on Harry. She thought he would be fine, but it wouldn't hurt to be there for the initial transition.

Hermione retired early that night, after taking a dreamless sleep potion. Normally she didn't, they were addictive potions, but she was going to Hogwarts tomorrow. She needed her strength.

Her and Harry were both up at six the next morning.

"Nightmares?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah."

Harry sat down tiredly at the kitchen table. "Will it ever end?"

Hermione, now holding a cup of black coffee, sat near him. "The war is over, Harry," she said quietly, "but scars are forever."

Harry gave her a wary glance. "Aren't you Miss Optimistic."

Hermione smiled. "I think things will get better. The nightmares will go away. We may even get to where we don't hate physical contact, or look behind our backs as we try to walk forward. But we won't ever be able to pretend it didn't happen. We won't ever be truly normal. We'll just pretend."

Harry frowned. "Yeah, you're right. But that sure as hell isn't going to stop me from trying to bury it all."

Hermione chuckled. "Well I wish you the best of luck. Now, what should I make for breakfast?"

Harry smiled and stood up. "You just stay there. Don't think I've forgotten how horrible you cook. Even Ron made faces at it."

Hermione scowled dramatically. "It wasn't that bad - and for all of your complaining, you both sure ate it fast enough."

"The decision between your food and starvation was a tough one. Don't get airs just because we chose your food over death."

Hermione's expression became one of pleading. "I've gotten better, I swear!"

Harry laughed. "Sorry 'Mione. Just leave the cooking to me."

Hermione smiled, but sighed loudly. "Very well." She was silent for a moment. "I miss him. Sometimes, I don't think its fair for me to move on, because he never can."

Harry turned to her, but said nothing.

"I should have been there sooner," she whispered. "I watched him die."

"Hermione..." Harry began.

She held up her hand to stop him. "I know, I know. You understand though, don't you? Merlin knows you have way more guilt issues than I do. You can stand there and tell me it wasn't my fault, I did everything I could, Ron wouldn't want me to feel this, or whatever other bullshit you come up with...you get it though. You understand that everyday that you live is one more he was cheated out of. Each day represents a new hell in its own right, without the option to sleep it away because every time I close my bloody eyes I see… death and blood. You understand that each smile is forced; that though they say time heals, they're fucking liars. Ron is gone and shouldn't be. Nothing can ever be done about it. Why do we keep losing people?" The last part she whispered.

Harry nodded warily. "I wish I had done many things differently," he confessed. "My nightmares, they aren't about the pain I went through. They aren't about Voldemort. They're about Ron, and Luna. They're about Hagrid and Fred and Charlie. They're about Tonks and Remus..." he trailed off. "I know about the guilt, 'Mione."

Ten minutes later they were eating a large meal of eggs, toast, bacon, and pumpkin juice, the previous conversation having been swept firmly under the rug.

"Oh, this is good," Hermione commented.

Harry just smiled. "You probably say that about everything you didn't cook."

"I'll have you know I make a mean bowl of cereal," she told him icily.

Harry merely chuckled and continued eating.

After breakfast, Hermione gave Harry a big hug. "I've got to go," she told him.

"Hogwarts?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah."

"Take care 'Mione."

"I will. Owl me if you need anything, okay?"

"Alright. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Harry."

And, with a final glance, the two remaining members of the Golden Trio departed.

xxx

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while – school and all that.

To be honest though, I'm feeling a block where this story is concerned, so I honestly need more feedback than ever if you want this story to continue.

Thanks for reading and I hope you review : )

MissGranger11


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing; no profit is being made; etc.

xxx

A portkey from Diagon Alley took Hermione directly to Hogwarts gates. Once admitted to the grounds (her magical signature was easily recognized by the wards), she walked through the dewy morning grounds slowly to the school.

Strangely, she found that she really didn't regret her decision to leave Hogwarts. Growing up, it had been an ambition of hers to teach here one day. Yet, after the war, her only instinct had been to flee, far and fast. Admittedly, she was a rather sentimental person; it really wouldn't have been possible for her to stay here and teach.

_To look out on the grounds everyday and see the black lake; the great body of water forever tinted with blood; the grounds that were once littered with broken bodies, and the Forest where, in her worst nightmares, Lucius stood waiting for her._

She shuddered. Perhaps she was weak, but that was okay. It didn't matter anymore. Her days of strength were over, at least for a good while.

Hermione entered through the front doors quietly. Most students were undoubtedly still in their beds; the cold, cloudy day wasn't inviting. It reminded her of the cold chill that came from Dementors, evaporating happiness...

"Stop that!" She told herself firmly. Picking up her pace, she made her way to the Headmistress's office. "Please inform Madam McGonagall that Miss Granger is here," she requested of the gargoyles softly.

Soon after, she was granted entrance.

"Hermione!" McGonagall cried. "I hardly believed my ears," she said, now hugging her former student. "How have you been? Come, have a cup of tea with me."

Hermione smiled at her warm greeting. "I've been well, Professor."

McGonagall clucked disapprovingly. "It's Minerva now, how many times must I tell you? Now, where have you been?"

"Just as I told you before - America. Washington specifically. It's good there for me; calm." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm attending muggle school."

McGonagall laughed. "You are most studious." She handed Hermione a cup of tea she had prepared. "What brings you to Europe? I doubt you came all this way to say hello."

Hermione frowned, and hesitated. "I visited the Potters."

McGonagall's eyebrows arched. "I wasn't aware they were contactable."

Hermione sighed. "Harry wrote me. My guess as to where they were staying was good."

"Are they all right?"

Hermione let a small smile cross her lips at the absurdness of the question. "Truthfully? No...just between us?"

McGonagall nodded. "My lips are sealed."

"Ginny was admitted to Mungo's Friday night. She's probably gone."

McGonagall gasped. "I had no idea. What's her condition?"

Hermione shrugged. "Mungo's hasn't released anything yet. It seems like her mind couldn't handle everything."

"How is Mr. Potter taking this?"

"As best he can, I suppose. Obviously, he's in quite a bit of pain right now, but I believe he can make."

"Will you let him know he is welcome here anytime?"

"I will."

"Thank you dear." She patted Hermione's hand. "Now, I'm assuming you plan to visit Professor Malfoy?"

Hermione laughed. Professor Malfoy...that just sounded weird.

"I am," she answered.

"Come back as often as you can," McGonagall said, rising to hug her.

"I will. Take care, Minerva."

"Oh don't worry about me. Professor Malfoy's quarters are on the fourth floor, eastern wing."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"You're welcome," McGonagall told her, and watched the young girl exit her office. She was so full of potential...it was such a shame she hadn't chosen to become a professor.

xxx

Draco's chambers were easy to find. It was the only portrait big enough in this hall to be a portal. She knocked on the door. "Draco," she hissed.

Hermione growled. The blond man was notorious for sleeping in when he could - and if he had taken a potion or been drinking, it was almost impossible to wake him up. Hermione looked at the portrait. "Quem volunt esse moriar," and then she watched, astonished, as the portrait swung open.

xxx

Once, before the final battle, they had been laying in bed after a particularly vigorous... exercise. She had traced a scar that ran along his torso, and then wondered if he would ever get a tattoo.

Draco had smirked. "I'm too handsome a man to mar my skin with such a blemish," he told her arrogantly.

"Git," she responded, playfully swotting him.

Draco had smiled, and then hesitated. "There is something I've considered, but I decided not to. My fear of the dark mark will forever prohibit me from getting a tattoo."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "What was it you considered?"

"Quem volunt esse moriar," he told her quietly.

She had said nothing at first, only laying down, nestling into the crook of his shoulder. "May I die the man I want to be," she repeated, translating the Latin phrase.

"My father," Draco had begun, but Hermione shushed him.

"I get it. I think it's perfect."

Draco relaxed. The two had lain there until sleep had come.

xxx

The room she had entered was decorated in typical Slytherin colors. A bookcase lined the north wall and there was a kitchenette in the back. Large armchairs and sofas were scattered about.

She walked across to the door, presumably the bedroom. Quietly, she opened it. Draco was asleep in the large, four canister bed. He looked so peaceful, Hermione saw. Gazing down on him, her breath caught; Draco was one of the handsomest men of her acquaintance. In fact, he may be the most attractive male she knew beyond the vampires. Yet, even now, an image of Lucius flashed across her mind. It was astonishing how two men could look so similar yet be so different. Draco, secretly kind behind his cold mask; Lucius, crueler inside than the hard exterior showed…

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed her thoughts forward. She smiled. How Draco was able to sleep all the time was beyond her. Even on nights without nightmares, she was pretty much always up by seven. Not Draco though.

Tiptoeing, she went to the edge of the bed, and started pulling the covers off him. When Draco noticed, he made a face - confused and unhappy.

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed.

This woke up Draco. "Bloody hell Granger! You've got to be the creepiest person ever!" He yanked the covers back up over him. "I was using these."

Hermione laughed again. "You are an absolute sweetheart this morning." She crawled up over the covers and sat on him. "Time to wake up..." She placed her cold hands on his bare chest.

"Leave me alone," the blond mumbled angrily.

Hermione jumped off the bed and pushed the heavy curtains open, letting light flood into the room.

Draco grumbled. "Mean witch. Ugh, I'm up."

"Ready for breakfast?"

Draco glared at her. "I don't eat breakfast. And if I did, I wouldn't eat yours."

Hermione pouted.

Draco sighed. "Go away - I'm going to get in the shower, I'll be out soon."

Hermione exited the room, still smiling. She was browsing through the bookcase when Draco emerged, now in a significantly better mood.

"Good morning," he acknowledged.

"Good morning," she replied, going to sit behind the counter as Draco made his coffee.

"So exactly why am I graced with your presence this morning?"

"I was in town, just figured I'd drop in. I went and visited with McGonagall earlier."

Draco nodded. "What brought you to town?"

"Harry wrote me."

Draco fumbled with the coffee cup he was holding, almost dropping it. "Seriously?"

Hermione shook her head yes.

"Well is everything all right?" he continued asking. "I didn't think they would emerge for another year at least."

Hermione frowned. "I thought that as well. It seems Harry's level of frustration is beyond what either of us imagined." She sighed. "He checked Ginny into the hospital on Friday; her mental facilities are practically gone."

"Potter must be taking that hard."

Hermione nodded warily. "I was surprised he agreed so quickly when I suggested we take her. But he wrote me - sending Hedwig - so I knew the situation was bad."

"Where is he now?"

"At Grimmauld."

Draco nodded. "So you'll be staying there with him?"

Hermione blinked, surprised at his question. "Ummm...no? I'm going back to Washington."

"Hermione, I'm not sure Potter should be left to himself..."

"He'll be fine. He's studying for his NEWTs and then plans to find a position at the ministry."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "I assumed he'd be wallowing in grief."

Hermione frowned at him. "He's not suicidal. For all of his flaws, including the aversion of all social responsibilities, Harry is doing very well. And I really don't think he blames himself for Ginny's condition...though it's not to say he'll get over her anytime soon." Hermione hesitated, and then continued. "I think we're healing Draco. For so long we felt like what defined us was the war, and what role we played in it. But we're getting better, right? I mean, the nightmares still come, and being here is sort of awful, but in the end, I think we're recovering. Maybe," she shrugged, her throat tight. "Maybe this generation will find a way to be happy one day. Never normal, I realize that, but maybe happy. Content."

Draco slowly leaned forward in thought, and then placed his hand on hers. "We are healing, Hermione. It's progressing slowly, but at least we're moving forward." He glanced down, tightening his grasp on her hand slightly. "I wondered if perhaps you felt like I pushed you towards the Cullen's; urging you to confide in them, but don't you see?" He flashed her a painful smile. "I want you to move on Hermione. Not hide, or run, but truly heal and I think that the Cullen's can help you with that. They can protect you, and you can be honest with them, unlike your other friends. I find myself tied in many ways, being so far away from you and struggling to give you space…if I could know that you're in good hands, it helps." He shrugged. "I need you to take care of yourself Granger." He leaned back and focused his attention again on his coffee.

Hermione's eyes traveled out the windows over the grounds, hauntingly familiar to her. "I'm trying, Draco. I can honestly swear that. It's just…difficult at times." Her eyes fluttered close. "Its difficult all the time really." They snapped open again, and a light entered them. "It's working though. I can feel it." Her hand made its way to rest on her heart, which was now beating rapidly. "I still have nightmares, almost every night, but the mornings aren't necessarily so sad. Sometimes, when I wake up, I'm not crushed with depression." She laughed dryly. "It doesn't sound like a lot, I know, but its something, right? Its improvement."

"That's good, Hermione. That's really good."

When Draco went around to embrace his sister, she didn't let him go for quite a while.

xxx

Hermione arrived home at approximately seven Washington time. She made a bowl of soup - ramen noodles, as she never actually cooked unless it was breakfast, and even then rarely. She then brought out the books she had picked up on Friday. She really did miss magic, so she had decided to continue some form of unofficial education. The book on top of the pile, whose spine was a deep burgundy red, was about the history of time travel. She had done some basic research on it third year, but had always wanted to go further in depth on the subject. After all, it did, to her suspicions, affect her personally.

Another book she had bought was a history on the relationship between wizards and vampires. Hermione had bought it with Carlisle in mind. She knew he still had reservations where she was concerned, and rightfully so. This book had been written recently, and she hoped the vampire would find it helpful. She went about shelving her purchases and thumbing threw them as the night went on.

She was interrupted at eleven by the ringing of her cell phone. Jumping off the couch, she grabbed it off the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," the caller responded.

Hermione smiled. "Hey Edward."

"I apologize if I woke you up..."

"No no, its fine," Hermione cut him off. "I was up."

"Good," Edward breathed, relieved. "I just wanted to make sure you made it back safe, I thought you weren't going to miss school on Friday."

"I hadn't planned on it at first, but I changed my mind."

"Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah, things were okay. I'm glad to be back though."

The other end was silent for a moment. "I'm glad you're back too. I'll let you go - try and get some sleep?"

Hermione smiled. "I will. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

And, when Hermione hung up, she was still smiling.

xxx

She wasn't smiling when she woke up. "Bloody hell," she muttered. It was only four in the morning. She put on some running clothes and cast a dry spell and a warming charm on herself as it was raining and cold.

The witch ran for almost two hours, or mostly ran. She had slowed to a walk a few times, tired and worn. Being back in England was exhausting, she realized. As much as she missed Draco and Harry, the reasons she had left in the first place had come flooding back. The pain in Harry, and the memories at Hogwarts… Nevertheless, she had been confronted with the cold fact that magic was a part of her life, and always would be. Running away from that was impossible. The books would help to begin reincorporating that aspect into her life, or so she hoped.

She took a hot bath when she got back, and then dressed in dark jeans and a white sweater, paired with beige boots. After a breakfast of cereal and fruit, she wrote a letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt, wondering how close by the nearest magical community was. She had never really asked how many wizards and witches there were in America, or what their system was. But now she was curious, and hoped there was a civilized system that she could be a part of. With luck, the Minister of Magic could help her. She sent the letter through the floo network - her standard method of delivery. She probably needed to get an owl. Then, before she knew it, it was time to leave for school.

The Cullen's had evidently already arrived. Jasper waved her over to where they were standing.

"Hey," she said to them, smiling.

"Good Morning," Edward returned graciously. "How was your trip?"

"It was good, I suppose. I'm glad to be back though."

Clearly Edward had several more questions, but Alice cut him off. "Hermione, I must know where you bought that sweater. It's gorgeous."

Hermione glanced down at what she was wearing. "I'm not sure," she confessed.

Rosalie laughed. "Don't worry about it, Alice will probably have it figured out before lunch. Walk with me, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and walked towards the school with her beautiful friend. "Are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, I'm fine."

Rosalie shot a stern glance at her friend. "I don't believe that." She waved off Hermione's protests. "In any case, what do you think about a girls night? You and me."

Hermione huffed before giving in. "My place tonight?"

Rosalie beamed. "Deal."

xxx

"How was..."

"Edward," Hermione interrupted lightly, "the trip was fine, I am fine, and my friend is fine. Stop worrying, okay?"

Edward had to bite his tongue. She was not okay; she seemed to have lost even more weight. Her friend's parents were catatonic. Why was she brushing everything off?

Her face was a mask, he decided. One he had just learned to recognize, but could not yet see through. Her mind was closed from him but her eyes were not. It was her eyes that gave the mask away. She could pretend everything was fine, but her eyes, and the coerced calm within them, told him she was not fine. Nothing about her was fine.

"I was going to ask how your lunch was," he replied cheekily.

Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes. "Sure you were. Lunch was lovely. My salad was excellent."

"You know, if you ever wanted to eat lunch with me and my siblings, you'd be more than welcome."

"Thanks, but I like eating lunch with my other friends. They actually eat," she teased.

"Well we may not eat, but I'm sure our diet is much more interesting," he teased back.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Indeed."

xxx

Okay guys, I know this chapter is a little short – it was originally combined with the next one, but I decided to split them up as they're pretty different and I selfishly crave feedback : ) I'm going deeper with the characters and I want to hear my readers opinions!

Not to unoriginal or whiny, but PLEASE REVIEW! I swear, it is pretty much the reviews that keep me updating this dang thing. In all serious, this story is facing a block, so the more substantial the reviews, the better.

Thank you all for reading this and thank you more to those who take just a quick moment and review : ) I love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; the characters have been stolen and unhappily thrown into my plot.

xxx

"Rosalie, you don't even eat."

"But you do!" She replied cheerfully.

Hermione opened her door wide, letting the blonde step in with the bags she was carrying.

"Was all this really necessary?"

"Definitely. I hope you like red wine? I remember preferring it, but I suppose things change." The vampire started shelving the food purchases she had made despite Hermione's pointed glare.

Hermione picked up something that had fell from a grocery bag sitting on the kitchen counter. She looked at the package in her hands dubiously. "Rosalie, do face masks even work on vampires?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Where are your wine glasses?"

Hermione pointed to a cabinet above the refrigerator. Rosalie took down one and poured Hermione a glass of wine. "Here, this is for you."

Hermione took a sip from the glass and nodded her approval, then indicated to the facemask in her hand.

"Lets try them out," Rosalie answered, taking an identical package and opening it. Soon, she shrugged, and continued spreading the green concoction on her face. "Its not like it hurts."

Hermione shook her head amusedly and began doing the same. "I have a question, Rosalie."

"Shoot."

"What brought on all this?"

The vampire seemed to pause, looking for words. "I can't explain it Hermione. It's strange, but I want to help you. I want you to know you can trust me."

"I do trust you."

Rosalie laughed and shook her head. "No, you don't. You don't trust anyone. I just…. I want you to realize that you're not alone. Most vampires go their whole life alone, I don't know if you knew that or not. It's rare for so many of us to gather as a coven, rarer even for us to make some pseudo family. That's the key though. Having a family is the most important thing to me, and that's what I want for you. You're here, on your own, and it's frankly painful to watch."

"I'm not alone. I'm just taking a break of sorts."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be so guarded, Hermione. I'm your friend."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. What could she say? She was guarded, and she didn't know how change that; she was still working out if she even wanted to change that. After all, being unguarded was dangerous… Instead, she settled for changing the subject. "So Rosalie, how did you meet Emmett?"

Rosalie flopped down on the couch in the living room, graceful as ever. "Well, it's kind of a long story, but I guess I will tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I don't have a story to tell. Happily single, at the moment," she replied.

"Don't be a smart ass. You have a story. You can trust me." Seeing Hermione had no reply, she launched into her story. "I found Emmett in 1935, being mauled by a bear. It was, perhaps, the worst day of my life. Worse than the day I died," she added wryly. "There was so much blood, and I wasn't strong enough to change him myself." She paused, seeming to recollect herself. "I had to save him though."

"If I may, why did you need to save him?"

Rosalie took a deep breath. "In my formal life, I was very vain. Unbelievably vain." She shot a glance at Hermione. "You probably can't understand. All that mattered to me was being pretty, and having pretty things. I wasn't born into an extremely wealthy family, but I was born extremely beautiful. My mother told me my looks would catch me a wealthy man and that I would be happy forever." She laughed. "And that was what I wanted! Well, mostly. There was something else I wanted. My friend Vera was a poor little church mouse. I used to pity her; she was barely pretty, she had no money, her husband was a simple carpenter," a small smile crept on her face, "but she had the most adorable baby boy." Rosalie paused. "Never before had I tasted envy. I wasn't even sure it was a real emotion! But I was envious of Vera holding her baby boy Henry. He had dark curly hair and dimples."

Hermione smiled. "Like Emmett."

Rosalie nodded. "Yes, like Emmett. I saw him and thought of that beautiful baby boy." Rosalie turned her head to look out the window. "That is the worst part of this life. Not being able to have a child of my own. I was engaged, in my former life, to the son of the wealthiest man in town. Royce was supposed to marry me and give me a baby. Then my life would be perfect."

"What happened?"

"One night, I was walking home from Vera's. Normally I would have called for my father to come retrieve me, but I admit it slipped my mind, having seen Vera and Henry. I was thinking of the children I would have with Royce King, my fiancé. Then I would be better than Vera again; I could be content. Walking home that night I ran into Royce and his friends. They called for me to join them. They had been drinking."

"I'm so sorry Rosalie..."

The blonde continued. "They tore at my clothes and…. And they left me to die. They left me in the street, bleeding, to die. They walked away, laughing about how Royce would have to find a new bride. Later Carlisle found me there. He brought me to his home and changed me. Edward was furious," she remembered, chuckling. "Rosalie Hale? You've got to be kidding me! Don't you think the King's will look for her?" She mimicked. "Edward would have left me there for dead. He was never very fond of me. My record is much better than his, you know. I've never tasted human blood, and the only ones I killed were Royce and his friends. I hunted them down and broke their pathetic necks," she whispered, her eyes ablaze.

Hermione nodded solemnly. "I understand Rosalie. If the man who raped me hadn't been killed, I would have done it myself."

Rosalie turned towards the other girl, aghast. "No..."

Hermione paused for a moment, torn. Could she show this beautiful vampire a ghost of her own? In an unprecedented act of trust, Hermione rolled up her sleeves and showed Rosalie the scars on her wrist. "It was the worst day of my life as well. We won the war, but I can't tell you how I wished to have died with everyone else in that Forest." Hermione pressed her hand to her lower abdomen, unable to stop the truth from spewing out. "The pain of knowing you can't have children is one only we can imagine," she whispered, "but we still go on. You found Emmett, and he loves you very much." She turned away and clasped her hands together, trying to still the trembling.

"Hermione, I am so sorry, I didn't know."

Hermione waved off her apology. "Don't be sorry. It's nothing that can be changed."

Rosalie nodded towards Hermione's stomach. "May I see?"

Hermione stood up and slowly raised her shirt, showing the pink scar that marred her body, and then recovered it. "You aren't alone in your pain Rosalie."

Rosalie was sure she would have been crying if she were capable.

"Come on," Hermione said gently, "let's wash this nasty stuff off our face now."

xxx

"Hermione, why did you come to Forks?"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling from the couch she was laying on. "I ran away Rose. I ran away from London and the terrible things that happened there."

"You shouldn't be alone though! That won't help you."

Hermione rolled on her side. "I was suffocating there. Everyone hovered, all the time. I loved them, I did, but I couldn't take it anymore. I would look out the window and have a panic attack."

"Are you happy then, living here alone? Just seeing your friends occasionally?"

"No. I'm not sure if absolute happiness exists for me." Hermione sat up and drank deeply from her glass of wine. "I can hardly sleep anymore."

"You could come live with us, you know. We could be your family, if you wanted."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that Rose...and no offense, but I'm not sure if everyone in your family is ready to take me in."

"Don't be silly. Alice and Emmett both love you. Jasper holds you in very high regard. Edward is fascinated with you, and Carlisle and Esme already think of you as a daughter."

Hermione groaned. "They don't know me though. None of you know me really. I've been lying since I got here."

"Everyone has secrets Hermione. That doesn't mean you should remain shackled by them. If you want to talk, you should know that we would never betray your trust. If you don't, then know that we respect you privacy. We just want to help."

"Why do you care Rosalie? I can't figure it out. Edward told me you keep to yourself for the most part, yet you've taken an interest in me."

"I know the pain you're in Hermione. I too had everything I loved ripped away from me. Running from your problems won't solve anything. You think you can be strong enough by yourself but you can't. That's one thing I learned the hard way."

Hermione chuckled darkly. "I'm not sure about that. You don't seem to understand, I'm not just a victim. I've tortured and killed. I've ended lives without thinking twice about it. The only men you killed were those who had raped and killed you. And even then, you resisted from draining their body of the liquid you crave. I think, in your shoes, I would have sucked them dry. I am not good, therefore I am better alone."

"Hermione," Rosalie spoke slowly, "did those you killed deserve to die?"

"They all did."

"Did you ever kill when you didn't have to?"

"I...I don't know."

"Tell me Hermione, do you think Edward is a monster? Or Jasper? Because they both have killed, more than you have."

"No! It's not the same, they're vampires..."

"So vampires are automatically monsters that are allowed to kill?"

"You're twisting my words. That's not what I meant."

"Give it up! They aren't monsters and neither are you. Sometimes, even though we do bad things, we still have to forgive ourselves. Vampires are immortal. Do you think it would be easy to live forever under the burden of guilt you put upon yourself?"

"I'm not immortal."

"Time is precious, especially for you."

Hermione was silent; gazing out of the windows. "It just won't work Rose. I've tried to forgive myself, because I knew that I always did the right thing for the ones I loved and me. But when I close my eyes at night, all I can see is the blood I spilled. When I hurt them, it was in revenge. I was trying to make them pay for my injuries and those of my friends."

"It's not easy to heal Hermione. I get that. You need to try though. The moment you give up is the moment you become the monster you fear."

xxx

Okay guys, I know this was a painfully short chapter, but remember it was originally connected with chapter 8. I just spilt them up as they seemed very different and deserving of their own space : ) I hope you all liked the Rosalie scene! We've kinda been waiting for it, no?

Again, I know this story is slow moving, but I think that's more realistic and I love character development. Hopefully soon we'll start seeing some progress being made.

xxx

Thanks to all the great reviews – you can't imagine how much they help! I've been trying to respond to most of them, sorry if I didn't get to you yet.

Again, reviews = more chapters….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing : )

Sorry its been a while since I've updated – school and whatnot. But hopefully with summer, I'll have more time to write.

Warning – this is not my best chapter, and a few of you may not like that I've incorporated Bella into the story but PLEASE keep reading and have faith in me : )

Enjoy!

xxx

Morning!" Rosalie chirped, waving over Hermione to where the Cullen's stood in the Forks High School Parking lot.

Hermione walked with some trepidation. Ever since the sleepover Rosalie had been...cheerful. Very bloody cheerful. Emmett loved it, and Edward claimed he hadn't been slugged since.

Hermione and Alice weren't so happy about the new attitude. It slightly displaced Alice, who had always been the cheery one in the group. Without sarcastic and dark Rosalie and the group, Alice's found her role slightly compromised. Jasper told her it was nonsense, of course, but that didn't deter Alice from adopting a sour attitude. Hermione too was less than enthusiastic. She hated pity. She hated that Rosalie felt sorry for her.

But she also hated that she didn't do anything about it. She hated that she allowed it. She was painfully torn between the two halves of herself; the independent woman she was and a frightened girl who needed a friend. She was both, yet sometimes she felt like neither.

"Where's your jacket," Jasper asked, frowning when Hermione reached them.

Hermione looked at her arms, covered only by thin maroon long sleeves, and frowned too. She thought she had grabbed one on her way out. Perhaps she had been distracted. Today was the first freeze of the season. On her run this morning, she had stopped for a good part of it just to look at the delicate white lace that was weaving into the greenery. The puddles had a thin layer of ice coving the surface. Hermione knew a lot about that thin layer; a hard surface covering the mess inside.

"Here, take mine," Edward offered, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her.

Hermione put it on and laughed. "It's cold Edward."

He grinned. "It'll warm up."

Alice began discussing an English assignment, but a commotion interrupted them. Hermione felt before she saw the disruption, her friends had tensed and locked their eyes on something across the parking lot. She looked up to see a van sliding across the icy pavement towards an old red truck.

Hermione blanched. There was a girl there. Isabella Swan, the other new student. Panicked, she looked up at the Cullen's, but found one of them missing. Edward. His siblings watched, frowning, as Edward stopped the van from killing Isabella.

xxx

Muggle hospitals were so cold; filled with machines and smelled like the hand sanitizer her mum used to carry around in her purse. Hermione wondered how Carlisle dealt with it daily; to deal with so much death and pain for so long...

They were gathered in a conference room of sorts, having ridden directly here after the incident. Edward had his head buried in his hands as the others looked on disapprovingly; all waiting until Carlisle could talk to them.

"What were you thinking," Rosalie hissed.

Edward moaned. "I just thought...not her. She can't die." He lifted his head. "And it's the best thing I could have done. If a drop of her blood had been spilt, I probably would have done something far worse."

Hermione looked to Emmett, confused.

"This Swan chick's blood is appealing to Edward. Well, more than that. Sometimes, we come across a human that is harder to resist than others," he explained.

"We could have stopped him," Rosalie said, annoyed. "If the girl keeps asking questions, we'll have to move again. Did you think of that, _Eddie_?"

Hermione watched as the bronze haired vampire clenched his fists. "I'm sorry, _Rosy_, that this is so _inconvenient_ to you."

Emmett, for the first time Hermione had seen him, looked serious. "Edward, man this is bad. There could be serious repercussions."

"You don't think I know that?" he seethed.

Hermione shook her head. "Edward, please calm down. You did the right thing."

Everyone's head snapped up to look at Hermione, who gazed into Edward's almost-black orbs. "You saved an innocent life today and that is a noble and good thing. Isabella Swan did not deserve to die. Please say you don't regret saving her."

I...don't. I'm sure, if it happened again, I would do the same thing."

"Good." She smiled. "That should be the bottom line. Any problem that arises can be taken care of, I assure you."

Rosalie visibly restrained herself from tearing into Hermione, clenching her jaw shut. She might love Hermione, but it was clear she did not share her opinion on this.

"How?" Jasper asked. "How will this take care of itself?"

He didn't sound irritated, or angry, but curious.

"Well for starters, she could drop it. Edward can listen to those around her and see if she tells. If she does tell, there's practically no chance that anyone will believe her. So that shouldn't be a worry either. However, if by some miracle there is a problem, there are two solutions. One, you guys could run from it. Change identities, all of that. Two, I could obliviate her."

"Obliviate her?" Jasper echoed.

"It is a spell which will let me erase that memory. It's a difficult spell, but I'm fully capable of performing it."

Rosalie seemed to thaw out at this. "You can really wipe this from her mind? I mean, wouldn't she remember something? Or wonder what happened to her truck?"

"I don't have take everything, I could have her remember Edward being right next to her, with a metal pole or something to help her. Or make it Emmett, not Edward...she would probably agree he's that strong."

Emmett grinned. "Damn straight she would."

Hermione shrugged. "The point is, Edward did the right thing. You saved her life. And saving a life that deserves to be saved can never be the wrong thing. Nothing else should matter."

"I agree whole heartedly, Miss de Luca," Dr. Carlisle said quietly, slipping into the room. He put his hand on Edward's slumped shoulder. "You should be proud, son. Isabella Swan was barely harmed in the incident; I expect no complications from the minor head injury. You all can go now."

Edward was the first out of the room. "I'll catch up," he murmured, before disappearing.

The other students made their way back to class for the day.

xxx

He shouldn't be here. He knew that. Yet he didn't leave, only leaned in closer.

"Oh, well Edward pulled me out of the way."

"Cullen? I didn't even see him! I am so sorry Bella."

"It's fine Tyler. I'm fine," Bella added with a smile.

"So what did Dr. Cullen say?"

"I've been cleared with a clean bill of health. Nothing bigger than a scratch."

A large breath was released. "Thank God. I was so scared..."

Edward expected Bella to agree, but she didn't. "Yeah. Well you should go, I'll see you around."

"Okay, sure."

Edward relaxed causally against the wall as a scrambled looking Tyler walked out of the room, mumbling something about his van. Edward chuckled lightly, then, with greater caution, made his way around the corner.

"Edward," Bella said, slightly startled. "How come you aren't a patient like the rest of us?"

"Because I wasn't injured," Edward replied evenly. "Speaking of injuries, how's your head? You hit it pretty good."

"No complaints, I've had much worse," she told him. "How are your...arms?" She finished lamely, wincing slightly.

Edward just shrugged, "Everything's good. I just wanted to check up on you." He looked at her strangely, tilting his head slightly. "I need to go. I've got to make it back to school today."

"Edward..." she said lowly, almost like a warning. "What happened out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were far across the parking lot, I saw you," she insisted. "And then you...you..."

"I what?"

"You lifted the van off of me!"

Edward shook his head, his mouth tipped in an amused smile but his eyes glittering dangerously. "That's crazy, Bella."

"It's not, I _saw_ you!"

"No one will believe you."

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I just..." she paused. "I need to know."

Edward frowned. "Bella, I lifted you out of the way. I don't know what you think happened." He stepped forward and looked deeply into her brown eyes, which were lighter than Hermione's, he noted. "Bella, I was right there. I was able to push you out of the way."

"That's a lie."

Edward didn't reply.

"You're really not going to tell me?" She asked.

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine." Edward spun around out of the room, leaving a very angry and very confused girl behind him.

xxx

"Edward, are you okay?" Hermione asked quietly from where she sat next to him in the back of history classed.

He started to tell her he was fine, but stopped. He wasn't. "No," he whispered. "It feels now like I did the wrong thing, but I don't know why. I did do the right thing." He nervously ran his hands through his hair. "She's asking questions. And I know Rose is mad. It brought attention to us. I just...couldn't see Bella die. I don't understand my actions. It was almost as if I was watching myself move this morning. Like I didn't have a decision, I just jumped to do what I could. It doesn't make sense." He looked at the witch next to him. "She causes me so much pain. Whenever she passes me in a hall, even sitting across from her in the cafeteria. It's almost unbearable. But I'm getting stronger. Then this morning..." he trailed off. "At least I know I won't kill her now. If I resisted this morning, I can do anything," he murmured.

Hermione lightly laid her hand over his. "Edward," she murmured. "Everything will work out. I can take care of it if you'd like."

Edward looked at her, his eyes full of hurt. "I don't know, the idea of wiping her memory..."

"She won't know. It's for her protection, is it not? Along with your families protection?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"I'll take care of it tonight," she said, barely moving her lips. "She'll know you pulled her out of the way, and nothing more."

Edward lowered his head gratefully.

xxx

Hermione apparated directly to the Swan residence after school. A quick revelio spell informed her that only Bella was home. She took a deep breath. This was the right thing to do, she told herself. Edward was a friend, as was his family who this would protect. She remembered for a moment Edward's face in the hospital. So torn with grief...this was a burden he didn't have to shoulder. Hermione, wand out, silently made her way into the house.

xxx

Half an hour later, Hermione was knocking at the Cullen's door. Edward answered quickly and ushered her into the living room. "How did it go?" He asked, breathlessly.

Hermione observed the seven vampires sitting around the room. Emmett and Rosalie, by the window, Jasper and Alice, sharing a chair, Esme and Carlisle on the couch, with Edward perched on the side, anxious. "Well," she told him. "She remembers you pulling her from the wreck, but nothing more." She mock glared at Edward. "Not even the conversation you had at her with the hospital."

Edward winced. "Oops," he mouthed.

Hermione still standing walked over to the fireplace and traced the mantle. "Edward, tell me, can you read Isabella's mind?"

"No," Edward answered slowly. "It's blocked, like yours."

"Did you wonder why that might be?"

"Yes...I never came up with anything though. Can she occlude like you?"

"No, she is not a witch."

"Then how does she block me?"

Hermione slowly made her way to a chair and sat. "Well, its strange, but essentially, her mind is blocked off in a similar fashion to mine."

"But you just said..."

"I know." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "There was an old ritual that would allow this, for the minds of the non-magical to be blocked. It was mainly used for squibs in magical families, so that they wouldn't be vulnerabilities."

"Squibs?" Carlisle asked.

"Squibs are people born to witches and wizards who don't have magic. They're the opposite of a muggle born, like me, who was born with magic to non-magic parents. Anyways, it seems Isabella Swan has been a victim to such a ritual."

"Why is it you say victim," Carlisle asked? "Is it dangerous?"

"Yes and no. Sometimes, the ritual is successful, as it seems to have been in Isabella's instance. However, the reason the ritual isn't practiced anymore is because of the low success rate and the chance of side effects, such as... I don't know, loss of speech, for instance. The side effects vary extremely. A very powerful wizard must have blocked Bella's mind. Only, she has no recollection of anything I would deem dangerous." Hermione paused for a moment, thinking intently. "My guess is that she stumbled onto something, or learned something, and then was obliviated, had the ritual performed, and sent here."

"Why would someone have performed the ritual if she had already been obliviated?" Jasper asked Hermione, confused. "Wouldn't that be unnecessary?"

"Yes, I believe it would be. However, if someone were paranoid enough..."

"They wouldn't want anyone accidentally stumbling into her screwed up mind," Edward finished.

"That's my guess," Hermione confirmed.

"So...what do we do?"

"I don't know Jasper," Hermione answered. "I took down her mental barriers so that she may be spared any side effects. I think that's all there is to it."

"Mystery solved," Edward commented, grinning.

Hermione chuckled. "You could still try to stay out of head. That would be good practice for you."

Edward scowled, but the effect was ruined by the smile still on his face.

xxx

Hermione wanted to smash the vase in the window. Literally send a reducto to it that would blast it to over four million pieces. She growled, and then turned back to the useless book in her hands.

Over fifteen books collected from the most prestigious wizarding libraries and nothing on the Amnicato ritual. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Hermione settled and, instead of blasting the vase that sat and watched her fail with the research, she kicked the corner of her desk. If only she still had her school notes! They might have had something in them.

Isabella Swan, in Forks, Washington, had been victim to an ancient and very rare ritual. Some wizard or witch had wiped and then fortified her mind. But for what? What had she stumbled on that was so important? Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. All of this was supposed to be over. The danger around each corner had been supposed stay in Europe. Yet here she was, researching another bloody mystery. Only this time, Hermione wasn't sure if she would be able to find the answers.

xxx

"I'm starving," Hermione muttered, before biting into the sandwich before her. She had stayed up unreasonably late for several days now, researching and still had come up with nothing. This morning she had written Draco, asking him to send more materials, so tonight would probably be more of the same…

She wasn't completely bummed out though. The sun had come out today. While that meant the Cullen's had to skip, Hermione had enjoyed warm golden hue.

Blake grinned. "Careful, I can't be friends with a fat girl. That would ruin my reputation."

Marco scowled. "Shut it, loser."

Nat giggled at their antics. "Easy, don't get into another cat fight you two."

"So," Portia began nonchalantly, "Nocturnal Lives is showing at the movies..."

Blake groaned. "Again? How is that possible?"

"Its a remake," Portia informed him icily. "And I was wondering if my friends would come with me to watch it." She turned towards Nat and Hermione. "Takers?" She asked, smiling widely.

Nat agreed, as did Hermione.

"Yay! How does seven tonight sound?"

"Seven works for me," Hermione told her.

"Me too," Nat added.

"I can come," Marco chipped in. "What time?"

"Lets leave at 7, theres a showing in Port Angeles at 8."

Blake slumped down. "Count me in," he mumbled. "Might as well have fun on my night off."

Portia beamed. "Excellent."

xxx

Hermione was glad she had decided to come with her misfit friends tonight. They had successfully helped relieve her frustration with the Isabella/Amnicato research. They arrived in Port Angeles an hour before the movie began. Marco and Blake had wandered into a video archive, whereas the girls decided to walk around, maybe visit a bookstore Nat liked.

"Hey look," Portia pointed out, "there's Jessica and Angela." She laughed. "They're picking out dresses."

"Bella's there too," Nat noted. "They must be going to the dance."

"Dance?" Hermione asked. "What dance?"

Portia rolled her eyes amusedly. "Oh, you know, they put up those blue flyers everywhere about a week ago. The school's is throwing some lame-ass dance next weekend or something."

Nat clucked disappointingly. "Portia, just because you don't like dances, doesn't mean they're terrible for everyone else."

Hermione grinned. "For the record, I'm with Portia. No offense Nat. I'm sure Marco would take you…" She trailed off suggestively.

Nat blushed while Portia laughed. "He so would. But the loser probably doesn't like dances either." She shot a look at Hermione. "Edward would probably take you if you asked…" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Hermione frowned. "It's not like that," she growled.

Portia said nothing, but clearly disagreed. "Where are we going?" She asked Nat instead.

"Hmm….I think its this way," she replied, turning left.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione had to laugh. "Nat, I think you lost the book store."

"Or made it up," Portia suggested.

Nat huffed. "It's here somewhere," she told them. "Maybe over here?"

They turned into an ally. Portia laughed. "Probably not." She went to turn around, but Hermione stopped her.

"What's that?"

"Oh God," Portia whispered.

There, at the end of the ally, was Isabella Swan and four men.

Hermione took off at a sprint; her two friends close behind her.

"Hey look!" A guy called out. "There's some more comin' to play."

Hermione skidded just five feet from the closest one, motioning for her friends to stay behind her.

"Don't be shy," the man smiled.

"Leave her alone," she told them, her tone low and cold. "Isabella, come here."

The girl scurried that way, but was stopped by a blonde man who seized her upper arm. "Not so fast."

Hermione was faster though. She ran at the man and roundhouse kicked him down. 'I can do this,' she thought. 'The physical fighting without magic.' Draco had taught her well. A man swung at her but she twisted his momentum to where he slammed face first down into the concrete.

The third man charged, his arms going for her neck, but she ducked in time and managed to trip him as he missed her.

The fourth man, smaller than the others, snuck behind her and managed to get his arm around her neck. "A fighter, we have here…"

She quickly knelt, a trick that swung his weight over her and landed him on his back. "Run!" she shouted.

With the four men on the ground, but about to rise, she ran behind her friends out of the ally.

xxx

When they were several blocks away, the group of girls stopped to get their breath. "What the hell was that?" Portia asked.

Hermione moaned. "A friend from Europe taught me some basic fighting moves. Seriously, it wasn't as impressive as it looked. They were drunk and I happen to be in decent shape, unlike their overweight arses." Hermione was just glad she had been able to get them down without using wandless magic. That would be much harder to explain, she mused.

They slowly began to walk back, each choosing not to say anything.

"This is my stop," Bella said quietly when they came to Le Bella Italia, a small restaurant. She hesitated. "Thank you," she told Hermione. "I…." She stopped, and looked down at her feet. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione told her. "Be more careful."

Isabella nodded, and then ran off into the restaurant.

"Remind me to never make you mad," Nat commented.

The other two girls laughed.

"Ugh, please lets not mention this ever again."

"Movies are this way," Portia said, turning left. "Let's go, the guys have got to be out of tokens by now."

xxx

Hermione near collapsed into her bed when she got home. How was some random muggle chit screwing up her life to such an overwhelming degree? Damn this Isabella Swan. She was ruining Hermione's vacation. It was like she was jinxed somehow to be prone to near death experiences...

Hermione frowned. It was not good that her friends had seen her fight. Not that they couldn't keep a secret, but that this could lead them to watch her more carefully. Ask questions about why she was trained in the first place...not that the training itself had been boring, she thought, grinning. Draco had been an amazing instructor, pushing her exactly as much as she could handle.

xxx

_"Purebloods," he had told her, blocking a punch with ease, "do not physically fight. In the event that you are captured and your wand is confiscated this could be your only hope to get your pale arse out alive." He kicked her midsection, sending her reeling back. "They will not show mercy, they will not relent, and they do not give second chances. They kill. My father could murder someone without even looking at their face. He spared no one. When you slapped me third year, I was literally bewildered. That's how foreign physical violence is to my people. My godfather, Severus, taught me and now you must learn as well. He told me he couldn't count how many times this basic skill saved his neck."_

_ Hermione took the offensive and aimed a kick at his head but he grabbed her leg and threw her back to the ground. "Come on Granger!" He yelled. "This isn't a joke. This is an advantage that you need to have." He sent a punch to her jaw but she effectively blocked it and managed to put an elbow in his side. He stepped back. "That's a start. Lets go again."_

xxx

I hope you guys like it!

As always, please review : ) They make my day and inspire me to write!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing : ) No profits are being made, characters are, regrettably, J.K Rowling's. (ALSO – there is some dialogue in this chapter from JK Rowling's The Deathly Hallows. It, of course, belongs to her and respective publishers)

xxxxx

"I'm begging you."

"Its rather annoying."

"Come on! It's not like you have anything better to do. Rose has been dying for you to come over."

Hermione rubbed her head in exhaustion.

"Please, Hermione." Edward looked down at her with concern.

The witch in question scrunched her nose. "First of all, Rose is in no way dying - that's impossible. Second, I do have better things to do, such as research the Amnicato ritual."

Edward sulked. "That can wait. You shouldn't even be that worried about it."

Hermione grimaced. He had a point. Recently, they had been discussing it and she had realized how small the danger that Isabella Swan and her screwed up mind posed. If she had been sent here, whoever had erased her mind –and was paranoid about it – would most likely not come here. "Regardless, the only way I'm going to make progress is to put in the time."

"Please, take the night off. You're way too stressed out."

"Does it not plague you, knowing that there's some dangerous wizard out there? Someone with an agenda who almost ruined Isabella Swan's mind?"

"It does," he told her lightly. "However there are more important things. Your health, for example. Plus, we don't even know if there is a problem. For all we know, it was done for her safety. We shouldn't make it our problem." He looked into her eyes anxiously. "Don't let this consume you."

"This could qualify as coddling me, Edward. You should know that I hate to be coddled."

He flashed her a quick grin, and didn't respond.

"Edward…" Hermione found herself too weary to continue the argument. The past month had been calm, though perhaps not peaceful; the research on the Amnicato ritual had been unfruitful despite her endless work.

"One night. That's all I want," Edward insisted.

"One night doing what exactly?"

"Whatever we want." He flashed his crooked grin. "You know – hanging out."

Hermione chuckled. "Hanging out," she repeated.

"That's what they call it these days, right?"

"Oh please – you've been surrounded by teenagers for a hundred years, can read minds, and you're unsure of the vernacular language?"

Edward shrugged. "I try to stay humble."

Hermione laughed. "Alright. One night off."

Edward followed Hermione as she drove to her house after school that day and casually trailed her inside.

"You know," Hermione told him amusedly, "we didn't really need to drop my car off here, I could have followed you straight to your house. I do know where it is."

"Well I thought we might could do something here first," Edward replied.

"Such as?"

"How do you feel about late lunches?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Edward, I'm not hungry. And for the record, I already ate lunch."

"You picked at a sandwich. I would hardly call that lunch." Her sparse eating habits still pained him, and often times he was tempted to bring her more food at school – despite the fact she refused to sit with him at lunch. It took stunts like these to have any alone time with her these days…

Hermione huffed. "I'm not twelve. I'm fully capable of feeding myself."

Edward pouted. "Then for my sake, please have something? Pretty please?"

Hermione tried to frown but chuckled instead. "Grrr," she playfully growled at him. "Fine – you win. But just this once."

Edward smiled and made his way to her kitchen swiftly. _I can't believe she just growled at me_, he thought astonished_. It was…sexy._ "What can I prepare for you today Miss de Luca?" he called out, attempting to focus on the job at hand.

"A salad would be nice."

As he set out to make her a salad, he found himself increasingly distracted by the girl in front of him. The slender curve of her neck begged to be stroked and the soft pulse point on her wrist enraptured him. When she faced him square on, sunlight flooded in behind her and would wrap around her shoulders - shoulders that were bony and slumped in exhaustion. "Have you been sleeping okay?" he asked her suddenly.

Hermione shrugged, surprised by the question and unsure how to answer it. "I suppose. I never sleep great," she trailed off. "Actually, I can't remember the last time I truly slept well. Perhaps at Grimmaulds place a few months ago."

"Grimmaulds place?" Edward repeated.

"Harry's home, we all stayed there a few months ago." _Way to tread around the issue_, Hermione's inner voice snarked. "He inherited it from his godfather Sirius, who died a couple years ago." Her voice winced in pain in recollection of that night. The night Dolohov had given her the scar that ran down her neck…

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked her gently. He saw how her hands had tightened and her delicate neck had tensed.

Hermione sighed. She hadn't told him about the war, though she suspected Carlisle knew something of it. And she had told Rosalie more or less that she had done terrible things. But blatantly discussing the war? Was that even a possibility for her? "It's just…the night Sirius died was a horrible night. Awful things happened and more awful things were put in motion."

Edward gasped. "You were there?" he whispered. He felt shocked to consider her in such a dangerous situation. He suspected that she had been in a war, but it was another thing all together for her to have been in the thick of battle. Edward found himself rather upset picturing it.

Hermione nodded. "Several of us from school were. We had followed Harry." She gazed up at him. "It was a trap."

A million questions popped into Edward's head, so many he was forced to pause before choosing one. "Were you close to Sirius?"

"Not particularly." She grinned. "Though he was the first one to give me firewhisky." An image flashed through her head of a hearty Sirius, the one who was constantly smiling. "_It'll do you good!"_ she remembered him claiming. She chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "I've never been more drunk in my life. Harry, Ron and I polished off a whole bottle of firewhisky." Her grin faded as she returned to the night of his death. "Sirius was the closest thing Harry had for family, and Harry is and always has been a dear brother of mine." She closed her eyes. "Harry blamed himself, you see, for Sirius's death. It was heartbreaking to watch."

"It wasn't his fault though, right?"

"Actually," Hermione said thoughtfully, "it was, in a way." She looked down. "I don't think Sirius would have changed that night though, even if he had known what would happen. He saved our lives."

Edward hesitantly laid his cool hand over her warmer one, seeing her fight tears.

Hermione gasped at the touch, but was more surprised by how comforting she found it. She wrapped her hand tightly around his, clinging. "Sirius always said he wanted to go down fighting." She shook her head. "Looking back, its almost as if he never really had a choice."

Edward brought his other had up slowly and cupped her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Hey now, don't cry. He sounds like an incredible man."

"He was," she whispered. "He really was." Her eyes fluttered close as she gently inhaled. Edward face was only inches from hers. He looked desperate – like he wished he could somehow absorb her pain.

Hermione leaned back, unaware until then just how close she had been to surrendering to his embrace. That was the catch. He couldn't absorb her pain. She was stuck with it; helpless under the overwhelming weight of it all. Slowly, she disentangled her hand from his.

xxx

"Hermione!" Rosalie shouted, gracefully running over to where Hermione and Edward had just entered the house. "I feel like I haven't seen you in _forever_."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and returned the hug Rose had leaned in to give her. "You know that isn't true, I see you almost every day."

"School doesn't count."

"Of course it counts."

Rosalie huffed but grudgingly didn't respond.

"Hey midget, how's the weather down there?" Edward called out to her.

Hermione pursed her lips amusedly. "You're hilarious Emmett. Really, before I met you, I had no idea there were so many short jokes in the world."

"You're not short," Emmett consoled her. "You're just vertically challenged."

Hermione blushed as the vampires laughed. "At least I'm not vertically and horizontally challenged."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Not at all," Hermione replied sweetly. "You're just large boned, like Hagrid. Only you aren't half-giant. Are you?" She added anxiously.

"Was that your idea of a fat joke?" Emmett asked. "Because it seriously sucked.

"I'm dead serious. Hagrid was the groundskeeper at my old school. His mother was a giant."

Emmett's mouth opened. "Giants are real? Dude! Jasper! We should go hunt giants!"

Hermione laughed. "Is that all you think about? Hunting?"

"Well, it's not the only thing…" he trailed off suggestively, eying Rosalie.

"Eww. Gross. Forget I mentioned it." Emmett chuckled as Hermione's face comically twisted. "Alright Edward, tell me I wasn't dragged over here so Emmett could practice lewd jokes."

Edward smiled. "No, he does that regardless."

"I suppose that makes me feel slightly better."

Edward looked fondly down at the girl beside him. They had come a long way in the past few hours. He remembered how, when he had carefully lowered his hand over hers, she had clung to him instead of shaking him off. He felt his chest swell thinking about how much more she must trust him now to have told him about Sirius.

Yet by the same token, she was still withdrawn. After allowing him a brief glance into her past, she had closed off again and pasted on that damn mask. Edward had known she would be slow to trust him and open up. He was starting to wonder if slow even applied to the pace they were moving.

The rest of the evening passed rather wonderfully for the family and Hermione. Her, Alice, and Rosalie had flipped through magazines, marking pieces to buy, and planned a shopping trip in the not too distant future. The boys had boisterously played video games until they all settled down for a movie, including Esme and Carlisle, during which Edward carefully arranged his arm to drape over Hermione's shoulders. No one noticed as the witch drifted to sleep, content.

The movie ended and the three couples, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle, had each gone to their respective rooms for the night. Edward stayed where he was and listened to Hermione's shallow breaths. It bothered him how even in her sleep she was tensed. He memorized the contours of her face as she was using his chest for a pillow.

And then her nightmare began. Edward watched as her face winced in pain and her body recoiled. "No," she whispered. "No, no, no…"

Edward gasped. Whatever barriers protecting her mind were gone. More than what she was saying, he could here the fear in her mind. To his horror, he was sucked into the dark dream.

xxx

_Hermione was sprawled on the floor, her face wide with fear._

Oh, God_, she thought, _please help me, please help me…

_ "Where did you find this?" Bellatrix asked softly, leaning over Hermione holding the Sword of Gryffindor. "Tell me Mudblood."_

_ Hermione shook her head unsteadily. "We…we…we found it," she stuttered. "I swear. It was just in the forest."_

_ Bellatrix growled. "You're lying! Crucio!"_

_ Unbearable pain swept over Hermione. Fire burned in her lungs as knives slashed at her flesh._

_ "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"_

_ "We found it – we found it – PLEASE!" Hermione screamed desperately. "Please," she sobbed. _

_ "Maybe," Bellatrix sneered, "I should help loosen your tongue. Crucio!"_

_ Again Hermione screamed in unimaginable pain. Her body was wracked in convulsions as pain assaulted her. When the curse was lifted, Hermione heaved to recover her breath. _

_ Bellatrix handed the sword to Lucius and dropped to her knees where she bent her arm up and roughly cut through the sleeve, revealing her forearm. _

_ Hermione tried to break the sticking charm but couldn't. "We found it," she whispered. _

_ "You're a filthy little lying mudblood, and everyone is going to know it." Bellatrix took the knife began carving Hermione's arm. _

_ Hermione shrieked in pain. Her nerves were on fire after being crucioed._

_ "Where?" Bellatrix demanded._

_ "We found it," Hermione yelled again._

_ "You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" Bellatrix continued cutting into Hermione's arm as the young witch screamed in great pain. _

_ When the raven haired witch had finished cutting into Hermione with the small silver dagger, she stood up, her hands covered in Hermione's blood. "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth, or I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"_

_ Hermione continued crying_. I wish she would,_ Hermione wished. _Just finish me…. _Blood loss was starting to take effect and Hermione's head was spinning. Her clothes, soaked in blood, were strangely cold…_

_ "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"_

_ Hermione bit her lip but couldn't contain the scream that erupted. Her body couldn't take this much pain…her blood was boiling, her bones slowly breaking, and there was a pressure crushing her as fire scorched her veins… She lost count of the minutes that passed while she writhed in agony._

_ Bellatrix stood over her angrily with a murderous look and ended the torture curse. "Filthy little Mudblood," she hissed. Her wand again slowly raised over the younger girl, the killing curse on her lips. Hermione braced herself for it…. But relaxed marginally as Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and her wand descended an inch. _

_ "You'd better tell the truth or you might not leave her alive Mudblood," she spat._

_ "I'm telling the truth!" Hermione insisted._

_ "How did you get into my vault! Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"_

_ "We only met him tonight!" Hermione wept. "We've never been inside your vault…. It isn't the real sword! It's just a copy, just a copy!"_

_ "A copy?" Bellatrix screeched. "Oh, a likely story!"_

_ "But we can easily find out!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, get the goblin, he'll tell us if it's real or a fake."_

_ Bellatrix nodded absently and watched Draco descend into the cellar. Hermione's eyes locked on Lucius as he leered down on her._

_ "Mudblood," he murmured… _

"OH GOD!" Hermione swore, sitting up, her hand on her heart to slow its rapid beating. "Oh god," she moaned…she rested her head into her other hand and slowly inhaled. "It was just a dream Hermione, just a dream…"

"Hermione?"

The witch swiftly jumped off the couch in surprise, not realizing she wasn't alone. "Edward!" She admonished him. "You scared me."

"You…you scared me," he echoed.

Hermione looked closer at the vampire. The room was dark, but she could see with the little moonlight that shone through the large bay windows that he looked paler than usual. And shaken…. He looked ghastly.

"Oh, Edward," she said, falling to her knees, half to comfort him and half to collect herself. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Where has everyone else gone?"

Edward stared at her, in shock, and didn't answer.

She patted his knees reassuringly. "I'm fine, I promise. I just have nightmares. I'm sorry if I startled you. Was I screaming? That happens sometimes."

"Screaming…yes you were screaming." He told her slowly.

"You could have woken me up," she said.

"I couldn't," he whispered.

Hermione looked up at him strangely. He sounded pained. "Edward?" she asked gently.

"I…I could see it. I was there. In…in your…your…" he trailed off.

"My nightmare?"

"Yes." The word was harsh, as if he had choked to get it out.

Hermione looked at him, unsure of how to react. "I'm sorry," she said slowly.

Edward cut her off and his countenance went from pained to angry. "You're _sorry_? What the hell was that? Who the hell was she? Why are you having such a dream?"

Hermione glanced around the empty room uncomfortably. "Perhaps its time for me to go home…."

Edward was still for a moment before giving her a curt nod and quickly rising. Before Hermione could stand, he swept her up in his arms and held her tightly in her arms. Then, without warning, he dropped her to her feet and they made their way out of the house.

The drive to her house was made in a heavy silence. He followed her determinedly into the house when they got there. "Explain." His tone was angry but also desperate, somehow.

Hermione sighed. "Explain what?"

"That!"

Her mouth pursed. "It was a nightmare."

"Of?"

"A very deranged woman."

"Why was she upset?"

"She thought we had stolen something very important that she had been keeping."

He paused. "Did you steal it?"

Hermione sighed. "Not from her. We really did find it."

"Why are you having dreams of her torturing you?"

_Ah, that was the kicker_. Hermione looked down, unsure of how to answer it. "Well, it's not exactly just a dream."

Edward frowned, not sure what she was saying.

"It's a memory."

The vampire froze. He stopped the pretense of breathing…. He just stared at her.

"A memory," he repeated slowly. "You actually lived through that?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I know it's somewhat shocking, its part of a very long story."

The vampire was silent for a moment, absorbing what she had said. "What is," he paused, "Crucio?"

Hermione tensed but gave her best answer. "It's on of the three unforgivable curses. Specifically, the torture curse."

"And…." Horror flashed across his face. "Your arm?"

Hermione took a deep breath and very carefully rolled up her sleeve to show him her unblemished arm. "I keep it concealed." With a whispered finite incantantum over her lower arm, she revealed to him her scar. Etched into her pale flesh was _MudBlood_.

Hermione's pain was mirrored onto Edwards face. He picked up her arm. She gasped at the contact with his cold skin. "May I?" he quietly asked.

With her permission, Edward gently traced the word. "What does it mean?"

"It's somewhat of a derogatory term in my world." She swallowed to release the pressure in her tight throat. "I have a lot to tell you Edward…. I'm just not positive I'm ready to share it." Hermione looked at her hands where they rested in her lap.

Edward nodded, unhappy but understanding. "It's okay," he reassured her. He gave her a moment to recompose before asking another question. "Why is it I was able to see it when I can't usually see inside your head?"

"I'm not a master at legiminency – I can't retain my walls when I'm sleeping," she admitted.

He was silent, so Hermione continued. "Edward, I am very sorry you had to see that. Its something I wish I could have spared you. But be aware that that is part of my past. I…. I killed Bellatrix later on. Not for that night, other reasons, but still. That's part of who I am."

"I can accept that, Hermione. It doesn't change anything."

"It…" she hesitated. "It doesn't?" She wasn't sure how she expected him to react to that piece of news, but this leniency certainly wasn't it.

"Not at all. We all have demons. I'm far from perfect." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I relate to you more than I think you give me credit for." He paused. "You see, when I was an adolescent, so to speak, I, more or less, rebelled." He frowned. "I believed Carlisle to be delusional to be restricting my diet. I was a vampire and I desired blood." He watched Hermione carefully, gauging her reaction to what he was telling her. "So I left him and embraced a more…traditional vampire life. I hunted and I killed. But I was careful to only kill men and women who deserved it." He sighed. "I'm not proud of it. But echoing on what you mentioned – it is a part of my past and it is part of me. I can't escape that. It's a burden I deal with every hour." He reached up and stroked Hermione's cheek. "You've reminded me that anything is possible, Hermione. I don't even know what battles you've fought or are fighting – but the strength you demonstrate in facing them is truly remarkable."

He gazed into her face and cocked his head slightly. "You are remarkable, Hermione de Luca."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head but Edward lifted it and held it up.

Hermione's breathing hitched. "It's, umm, my name, its Granger, not de Luca."

A grin slowly spread on Edwards face. "Hermione Granger. The remarkable witch and woman."

With her face still in his hands, Edward Cullen leaned forward and kissed Hermione Granger.

xxxxx

**Authors Note**: Thank you for reading! It means SO much to me. I apologize its taken me so long to update this but rest assured, I plan to continue updating it just as fast as I can write it.

This chapter was hard to write – it was the Hermione/Edward bonding chapter. With so much already going on, they needed to take time to see what was between them. Coming up: Dealing with Edward/Bella, Bella/Amnicato, and other exciting things. Wow I have a lot to write!

Also, selfish side note, I've posted the first chapter of my next baby, Playing With Fire. It's a tomione fic thas been floating in my head for a while. You guys should check it out : )

I'd like to give a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm a new author, this whole posting stories online is nerve wracking, but you guys make it worth it. I appreciate every review more than you can imagine!

YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD: amata0221, MeganConsoer, Cibbler,

hateme101, DUCKY692, Hilda9chillius9Fitra, xDarklightx, Angel JJK, and Zelma Kallas.

To reviewers who always give their time to share with me their thoughts and give me needed feedback, I love you. No joke:

Nikki-4, Dei-Pari Always, TsukiyoTenshi, AngelNDarkenss, NalaMoon, and mghurye

I hope you continue to help me along this journey! Reviews Welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing – characters belong to either J.K. Rowling (goddess!) or Stephanie Myer :)

xxx

Edward's lips were cool and surprisingly soft as they moved gently against hers. Hermione's eyes closed as she kissed back, savoring the way his cold lips felt on hers. She leaned into him, allowing him to give her a little more pressure, as her hands found his chest.

He pulled back after a moment but rested his forehead against hers, her face still cradled in his hands. "Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione couldn't help but smile in reaction to how he said her name. So reverently…

He groaned and released her, stepping back. She blushed as he gazed down at her and bit her lower lip nervously. Edward thought she looked delectable.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that," he told her hoarsely.

"Edward," she said timidly. "You know how, well, screwed up I am."

He said nothing but again stepped closer to her and put his arms around her. "I know," he comforted her. He nuzzled his nose gently in her hair and took in her wonderful vanilla and sunlight scent. Lightly he rubbed her upper back, carefully still giving her room, and hoping to calm her. "I know. Don't worry – we'll go as slow as we need to." He leaned back, still holding her, but now facing her as well.

Hermione nodded gratefully and averted his gaze, her cheeks still burning.

"Hey there, none of that." He tipped up her chin to look at her and then laid a chaste kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Miss Granger."

He was gone into the night before she had a chance to say goodbye.

Slowly, as if in a trance, she made her ways upstairs where she peeled off her clothes and changed into pajamas.

_Edward Cullen just kissed me,_ she thought. _Twice_.

It was…unexpected, to say the least. She frowned. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Obviously she had…feelings for Edward. Stupid blasted feelings…

_The kiss was lovely_, her inner romantic sighed.

_And dangerous_, another side of her warned.

_Ahh!_ That he would kiss her after experiencing that night in Malfoy Manner! It was crazy! How was a girl supposed to process these things?

"Bloody hell," she murmured. He kissed her after watching the nightmare – perhaps he felt bad for her? Perhaps he wanted to make her feel better? Maybe it was an accident, a fluke on his part.

No. He had said that he had wanted to do that for a while.

Hermione fell asleep with thoughts of a bronze haired vampire in her sleep.

She had feelings for Edward Cullen and she didn't know what the hell to do about them.

xxxx

Edward wasn't sure what had possessed him to kiss Hermione. In a way, he was frustrated at himself for it. _Great self control there, Cullen_, he thought sourly. At least she hadn't jumped away, he realized gratefully. Honestly, he wouldn't have put such a thing past her. No, she had seemed receptive to it. But did that mean she was ready for a relationship between them?

What he knew, now more than ever before, was how outstandingly beautiful Hermione Granger was. While she was exceedingly attractive for a mortal, he found himself more fascinated with what was behind the pretty face, (or mask, more often than not.) To be here, _acting normal_, after such atrocities…. Edward knew strong vampires. Never had he met such a strong human.

He frowned. She was stronger than he had originally thought her to be. Just remembering the nightmare made him shudder. Had he been able, Edward was sure he would have retched at the sight of the crazy witch carving that word into Hermione's arm. Never had be felt so sickened, or helpless, as he had throughout that brief nightmare.

Edward clenched his fists angrily just thinking about it. The rage he felt was like nothing he had felt before. Seeing her frail body suffer such overwhelming pain had been…well, in many ways, simply indescribable. And then, afterwards, before she had known he had seen it, she had just _brushed it off._

_ 'I'm sorry I startled you. Was I screaming?' _he bitterly recalled her reaction.

What else was she hiding from him? What other scars did she conceal? Just how badly had she been hurt?

Can someone so damaged heal from shit like that?

"Edward," Jasper murmured lowly. "What's going on?"

Edward blinked in surprise. He hadn't even heard Japer join him. "I…I don't know," he confessed.

Jasper chuckled. It was a pleasingly raspy sound. "Your emotions…." His eyebrows rose. "I don't pick up emotions like those a lot."

Edward smiled humorlessly. "I don't guess you would. Its just Hermione…" he trailed off, unsure of how to put it. "She's more complicated than I imagined."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "She is something else. It's been many years since I've come across feelings like hers."

"She's been through so much, it's a wonder she's still in one piece."

"Hermione is, to some degree, a soldier," Jasper commented. "I was slow in picking up on it, but it's all there. The conflict in emotions, the excessive guilt and paranoia – I would image there's more to her story than she's comfortable sharing." Jasper tilted his head sideways in thought. "It's difficult, living through a war. She's got a bad case of what many people call survivor's guilt. But she's strong, your witch."

"It's manageable, right? You've overcome it."

Jasper shrugged. "It's difficult to say. Yes, I've overcome it, but that's not to say I've completely escaped what comes with it." His eyes rose and, with an unreadable expression, commented, "Having the right people to help you is what matters the most. Without Alice and the rest of the family, I imagine my existence would be a very miserable place, both in the world and in my conscious."

He looked at Edward. "She's doing well. For the most part, I sense that she's improving. That doesn't mean each day isn't a battle. She needs you to help her."

"How? She's so…guarded. She's constantly pushing me away. Its almost as if she refuses any ones help."

"It's a strange balance. On one hand, you can't be overbearing. But on the other, it's important you keep an eye on her and try to be there for her." Jasper paused. "I have every faith in you, Edward. I can tell that this witch means very much to you. I know you'll do the right thing for her."

Edward nodded and then looked away. Jasper was telling the truth. He really did have that much confidence in him. It was an odd feeling – but in a very good way. "I hope you're right."

Jasper was silent.

"Are you up for hunting?"

His brother gave him an affirmative response. Soon the two vampires were miles away.

xxxx

"Hermione!" Portia hissed. "Are you paying any attention?"

Hermione's head snapped up. So far, she had been enduring a very long morning. A bloody nightmare had woken her up at four. She had gone a long run and contemplated the whole Edward debacle, wondering if things had changed between them or if she had to act differently around him now…. Only for him to be disgustingly sweet to her this morning, acting completely natural, while she had been a nervous train wreck throughout all of English class.

She had probably looked like a moron to the rest of the Cullen's while Edward mentally smacked himself on the head for even ever talking to her, much less _kissing_ her.

"Hermione! Are you with us? Come back to earth!"

"Sorry," Hermione muttered. "It's been a long morning."

"You look like natural disaster," Portia noted. Indeed, Hermione's hair resembled its previous more frazzled state.

"Thanks," Hermione said sarcastically. "You always know what to say."

"Well its not my fault you've been in la-la land the whole time. You're missing everything!"

"What, pray tell, am I missing?"

"That!" Portia pointed to where Derek Summers was sitting on a desk a couple of rows in front of him. "He's been talking about _you_, telling everyone you 'pathetically asked him out,' last night" she finished, quoting. "How absurd is that!"

Hermione glowered at the teen in front of her. Some loser she refuses to hang out with decides to spread flagrant lies? Months after she had even talked to him! Hermione inwardly sighed. She did not need this right now. "Why is he even bothering with something like this?"

"Well, you have dismissed him since that first day of classes."

"But that was _months_ ago," she muttered darkly.

"Its not true, right?" Portia asked, misinterpreting Hermione's angry look.

"No," Hermione snapped. "It's not. I haven't spoke to him in months. I don't know what he's doing. Plus, I was with Edward last night, there's no way I saw him."

"Hmm."

Hermione glanced at the girl next to her. "Hmm what?"

"I'm just curious, what, exactly, were you and Edward _doing_ last night?" she asked lightly.

Hermione was astounded her friend could ask such a question while wearing such an innocent look. "Don't insinuate such a thing! We aren't sleeping together! We just kissed!"

"WHAT?" Portia exclaimed.

Hermione shot her friend a dirty look. "I wasn't planning to tell you."

"Well too late! Details!"

Hermione scrunched her face up in distaste. "There's nothing much to tell. He dropped me off and then, uh, kissed me. It wasn't long."

"Did you like it?"  
>"It was, umm, it was nice."<p>

"_Nice_? That's all? The most drop-dead-gorgeous guy in school kisses you and it's just _nice_?" Portia raised an eyebrow. "You can do better than that."

Hermione crinkled her nose, as she was apt to do with these hard-to-respond-to questions. "Fine, fine. It was really nice. Like I said, it wasn't long. I wasn't exactly expecting it. Now please shut up already!" _Plus_, she thought, _he's a vampire; the whole drop-dead-gorgeous thing hardly counts_…

Portia snickered. "Alright, Alright, I'm dropping it. I can't believe you weren't going to tell me!"

Hermione glowered. "I'm a private person."

Portia laughed. "Isn't that the understatement of the year."

"Can we please, you know, keep this between us?" Hermione begged.

"My mouth is sealed. I promise. Anyways, have you made up your mind about coming to the beach later? I know Blake wanted to cliff dive some more."

"When was that?"

"Gosh Hermione, you really weren't listening to me at all, were you?"

Hermione just scowled.

"Tonight. Us, Jared, Sam, and maybe a few of their friends. You liked Jared and Sam, right?"

Yeah, they're cool."

"Perfect."

xxx

Rose, as usual, found Hermione in the hallways and slipped in beside her, ignoring the wistful looks she often received from boys and girls alike.

"Last night was awesome, Hermione, Alice and I want to start having you over way more often. And don't come up with any lame excuses, you can bring your dusty books if you must."

Hermione chuckled lowly. "Thanks Rose."

"I cannot wait for our shopping trip. I mean, shopping with Alice and Esme is great…"

Rosalie was still talking but Hermione's attention was with a girl across the hall. She had short, bleached blonde hair and was wearing a tight orange top. _What's her name_, Hermione wondered, and _why is she looking at me like that? _

_ "_Hermione? Hello?" Rosalie stopped and looked at her friend strangely. "What…?"

"Do you know that girl?" Hermioneasked Rosalie, indicating the girl as she cut her friend off.

"I think her name is Susanna. She's in my grade. A total bitch."

Hermione lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "She's looking at me like I did something…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh!" Hermione cried softly. "That's right, Portia told me something last period." She frowned. "Apparently there's a rumor going around that I asked out Derek Summers last night and he turned me down." Hermione laughed. "Come on, I have to get to class. It really doesn't matter. Can you even believe that?"

The blonde vampire had stopped completely and didn't budge when Hermione pulled on her arm. Her eyes had narrowed as she assessed Susan. "Then go to class," she said off handedly, making her way across the hall.

"No, Rose, STOP!"

It was too late; Rosalie was now in front of Susan, speaking irately to the now very scared looking senior.

The entire hallway seemed to stop moving and quiet down. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Rosalie," she called, "lets just go…"

"No!" The blonde vampire huffed. "This insolent bitch thinks you seriously asked out that scumbag - Winters? Summers? I meant Summers. I knew he was one of the seasons."

Hermione groaned. "Just come on."

"My friend," Rosalie started loudly, "is WAY better than that dirt bag. He only wishes Hermione would talk to him – much less ask him out!" She scoffed. "Only in his wildest dreams does something like that happen. Anyone who honestly believes that ridiculous story _must_ be a moron."

"Rose, it's really not necessary…"

"If I catch _anyone_ spreading this lie, there will be hell to pay." Rosalie slowly looked across the hallway, trying to meet everyone's eyes. "Understood?"

Rosalie only then made her way back to Hermione, linked arms with her, and they continued walking to class.

"Rose," Hermione said softly, "that, again, was completely uncalled for! Why would you even address such a ludicrous story?"

Rosalie seemed unrepentant. "You might as well get over it, Hermione. What's done is done."

"Don't you think you might have overreacted? Just a little?"

The vampire stopped suddenly and held a finger up to the corner of her mouth, as if contemplating. "Perhaps." She smiled. "But it was fun!"

Hermione, shaking her head amusedly, said nothing but made her way to class trying not to laugh.

xxx

First Beach was stunning. Pale sand and large, smooth rocks met the shoreline of an unbelievably dark blue ocean. It wasn't raining but the sky was a dark, angry gray, with monstrous clouds hanging close down. The only thing Hermione saw that disturbed her was the number of people on the beach. Cars lined the road half a mile back on both sides.

"Whoa," Hermione said, "what's with all the people?"

Blake, driving slowly to find a parking place, answered, "It's a La Push beach; there's always people down here when its not raining. " He found a spot pretty close to where the beach started. "We sometimes come down here before going up to the cliffs, where we're meeting Sam and his gang later."

Hermione seem unconvinced. "There are so many people," she complained. Nat nodded in agreement.

"Oh quit crying you babies," Portia retorted. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"I'll show you the tide pools," Marco offered.

"Alright, alright…just maybe a warning would be nice next time? If its not too much to ask?"

Portia groaned. "How was I supposed to know everyone wanted to come down to the beach today?"

Hermione merely narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, you win, I'll stop forcing you to act like a teenager and be social for once in your life," she muttered.

Hermione beamed. "Thanks." She hopped out of the car with the misfits and found Marco. Together, they made their way across the semi-crowded beach.

Driftwood fires burned around her and seagulls sat nearby, looking for scraps of food.

"So," Hermione commented, "Do you know this place pretty well?"

Marco shrugged. "I should, I've come here enough. My cousin and his friends are here more than me though. They have the place memorized."

"Sam and them live in La Push, right?"

"Yeah. Since my mom works in Forks though, I have to go to school there."

Hermione nodded. They made their way up the beach and began hopping rocks to see the tide pools. "They're amazing," she said, awed.

Her companion didn't reply, gazing at the pools abundant with aquatic life. He drew Hermione's gaze. He was cute, Hermione noticed, with his wavy black hair and dark complexion. Indisputably, he was a quiet person. She probably hadn't heard him say over a dozen words since knowing him. Yet she truly considered him a friend, as she did all the misfits. They way they had seamlessly bonded, accepting her into their group without questions… Their friendship was invaluable to Hermione and now she wondered if she hadn't taken some of that for granted considering how little she knew about her friends. And how little they knew about her.

"So I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Marco said quietly, disrupting her train of thought.

"Sure," Hermione replied.

"It's about the Cullen's. Stop me if I cross any lines," he told her. "I've just been warned about them."

"How so?"

"I don't know the details, but I know a lot of people down in La Push dislike them. Some even say they're banished from the reservation."

Hermione nodded, surprised by his direction. "Do you know why?" She asked gently.

"Not the specifics. Something along the lines of bad blood between them and the Quileutes tribe - that they're enemies." Again, he shrugged. "I don't mean to be vague, I just know you're spending time with them so I thought I'd pass along what I knew."

Hermione gave him a smile. "I really appreciate it. It means a lot to know you've, well, got my back."

Marco smiled in return. "Yeah, we all do." He turned serious again. "But seriously, if you do ever need anything…." He didn't finish his sentence, but the invitation was clear.

Hermione smiled again but this one was tighter as she felt her heart squeeze. "Thanks," she rasped. "And of course, should you or the other three ever need anything, I hope you know you could come to me. You'd be surprised by how well I can help out."

Marco nodded. "Deal." He paused for a moment. "It was cool though, what Rosalie did today, standing up for you like that."

Hermione let out a low chuckle. "It was embarrassing. I can't believe she did that."

He grinned. "It was pretty surprising. And since she's with Emmett – the living hulk - I bet those rumors die down pretty fast."

_Living hulk_? Hermione wondered, absently nodding her agreement. _What does that mean_?

Their attention turned back to the endlessly turning tide pools and the two fell quiet again.

When they got back to the beach, Marco took her around and introduced her to the La Push kids she didn't know. She said hi to Sam and Jared, who were both looking forward to going jumping later, and also said hi to some kids from school. Specifically, Isabella Swan and her friends. Hermione watched them curiously. They seemed out of place, with the girls in cute swimsuits and the guys in hiking gear. Isabella was speaking with what looked like a younger La Push kid. Quietly, she asked Marco about him.

"That's Jacob Black," he told her. "He's fourteen or fifteen – I'm not sure, I don't know him well as he's so much younger than Sam."

Hermione nodded gratefully and continued to watch their discussion. Clearly Isabella was uncomfortable, and after five minutes of conversation escaped him to go back to her friends.

"Are they packing up already?" she asked Blake, who was now standing close buy talking animatedly with Portia and Jared.

"Yeah," Blake said distractedly. "Probably because its about to rain. What pussies…"

"Blake!" she exclaimed. "Easy on the language," she laughed.

He pulled on a confused expression. "I said wimps."

"Sure you did."

"I didn't realize you were so bossy," Blake said to her, amused.

"Maybe there are several things you haven't yet realized about me," she challenged.

He laughed. "Touché, kid," and then, grinning, he swung his arm around her friendly and turned back to his previous conversation.

Blake did seem to be correct about the Isabella and her friends though, now trekking back to their vehicles. Hermione carefully observed Isabella, chatting amiably with her friends. She seemed to be the same as before, Hermione noted. Yet still, the situation warranted for Isabella to be monitored. Hermione would have to make sure the girl stayed out of considerable trouble.

She was yanked from her thoughts as a scowling Nat drug her with the group, now walking. "I said your name like ten times," she told Hermione, "But clearly you were lost in your own world."

Hermione laughed and took repossession of her arm. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"What were you so lost in thought about?"

"Oh just, you know, random errant thoughts. I really like the beach. It's beautiful."

Nat murmured her agreement and then looked at Hermione curiously. "You seem awfully distracted today."

Hermione frowned. "I guess I am. I'm not sure what it is, my head seems extra busy lately." She shrugged. "I just go with it. Anyways, are you jumping with us today?"

Nat shot her a skeptical look.

"What?" Hermione asked, throwing her hands up innocently. "I'm just wondering."

"Unlike my friends, I am of sound mind and body and I plan to stay with that way."

"Oh Nat. Hasn't anyone ever told you life is too shot to be so concerned? Sometimes you've just got to jump." Hermione smirked. "Literally."

"I'll think about it," Nat assured her friend. "Meanwhile, you go ahead and fling your body off a cliff hundreds of feet in the air into an ever changing body of water."

Hermione snorted. "I sure will."

As the group made their way to the cliffs, which were a couple miles away, Hermione hung back a little from her friends, her mind going back to her conversation with Marco earlier.

_"I don't know the details, but I know a lot of people down in La Push dislike them. Some even say they're banished from the reservation."_

_ "Do you know why?" _

_ "Not the specifics. Something along the lines of bad blood between them and the Quileutes tribe - that they're enemies." He had paused and shrugged. "I don't mean to be vague, I just know you're spending time with them so I thought I'd pass along what I knew."_

As the Cullen's were vampires, humans did instinctually fear them, explaining why their physical attributes had to be so appealing. Had the Quileutes banished them simply for that? Or did they know more?

That brought Hermione to her next concern. _What if the Quileutes weren't human, but were something more?_

xxxx

Authors Note:

Thanks for reading! If my math is right, this chapter puts the story at over 40,000 words. WOW. Recall please that this is my first fanfic : ) I'm so excited to see it develop!

Quick side note: I've gotten positive feedback so far from everybody whose commented on the pace of this story. I know it's slow – but that's the point. There's nothing more peeving than stories that have an unrealistic pace. I want to develop my characters and I want any relationships/friendships to have reliable foundations.

To everyone who has reviewed lately: THANK YOU / YOU MAKE MY DAY :

arabellagrace, furface294, twilightnemo, jesse, chassety, kat louise, hateme101

To reviewers that give me great feedback and keep me thinking I LOVE YOU / I LOVE YOU / PLEASE REVIEW MORE :

TsukiyoTenshi, Desi-Pari Always, Nikki-4, Angel N Darkness, mekom, dragonfly1339, Hilda9Achillius9Fitra

So, in celebration of the 4th of July, I'd like to make a deal with my lovely readers. If chapter 12 gets 50 _substantial_ reviews then I will post the next chapter in **2 days.** I am shamelessly bribing you. (And I only put substantial in there so I don't get ungenuine/one word reviews.)

Remember I am a new author and this writing a long story thing is really difficult so I crave feedback. Tell me what you like! What you don't! What you would change! What you'd like to see happen! I love all criticism. I think it makes me a stronger writer.

Alright – I'm finishing the overly long author's note : )

Love, MissGranger11

P.S. Have a lovely 4th of July!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything : )

xxxxx

The next day dawned thundering. Wind swept through the rain in a storm stronger than Hermione had seen since being in Forks. Regrettably, she skipped her morning run and instead curled up in a large sofa chair with a book.

Days like this reminded her of Europe. When the house shook with the loud cracks of thunder and the sky was flashing with lightning, she found herself thinking she was the Gryffindor common room. In was Hermione's opinion that Hogwarts and its grounds were most beautiful in midst of a huge thunderstorm. Storms were like wiping the slate clean. Anything was possible afterwards. She looked up and outside the windows that were being pounded with water.

Maybe after this storm she would be willing to take another step forward. In her healing, in her friendships, and maybe even with Edward. Whatever it was they were. Leisurely she dressed for school and then picked at a small breakfast. It was around seven thirty when, to her surprise, Edward showed up on her front door. She blinked. Even drenching wet he was the most handsome man she knew. "Umm, hey," she greeted him. Her hands when up to her hair, subconsciously checking it. "I didn't know you were coming."

Edward grinned. "Good morning." He bent down to give her a quick hug, but before he withdrew, he placed a soft kiss against her lips – so soft, Hermione thought she might have imagined it. She blushed afterwards, causing his smile to grow even wider. "I thought I'd take you to school this morning." A frown flashed across his face. "I don't want you to have to drive in this weather."  
>"I think I could have managed it," she told him, slightly disapproving.<p>

He shrugged. "Well this way you won't have to."

"And how will I get home?" she asked him candidly.

"Me," he mouthed, pointing to himself with a silly smile.

"Let me grab my books."

Hermione was secretly rather gratefully he had picked her up. She was a good driver but suffered a lack in experience. No one drove at Hogwarts, after all, and rarely had she driven over summer breaks. The ride to school was a quiet one; Hermione was still a tad bit nervous around him now that they had moved beyond the strictly friend phase. Edward appeared to be ignorant of the tension as he hummed to the music he had on.

When they parked, Edward ran around her side and held an umbrella out for her.

"Thanks," she told him breathlessly.

Edward shot her his crooked smile in response.

Silence again settled over the two as they made their way to class.

xxxxx

Rosalie's grin could only be described as sinful. And maybe evil. Hermione was torn between the two.

"Spill," she commanded.

The witch groaned. It was impossible to enjoy a cup of tea in silence these days, what with vampires roaming around. She had been hoping for a peaceful evening after school. Rosalie showed up 20 minutes after her, grinning like the damned Cheshire cat himself.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked lightly. "There's nothing to," she paused, tasting the word, "spill."

"You're such a liar!" Rosalie shrieked.

At Hermione's blank expression, she huffed. "Come on Hermione. I know something happened between you and Edward. He's been smiling like a madman."

Hermione pursed her lips, unwilling to comment.

"You have too."

"I have not!" Hermione denied.

"Aha! There is something! It's obvious though – you must have blushed a thousand times at school today. Plus you were unusually fidgety_, especially_ when Edward was around, and I don't mean in a paranoid way. I know something's up!"

"Has anyone told you how impossible you are?"

"Impossible? Nope. That's a first."

"I'm shocked," Hermione muttered.

"So? What happened?"

"Well…. We may have, umm, kissed." Hermione whispered, averting her gaze to her chamomile tea.

"Oh. My. Gosh!"

Hermione groaned.

Rosalie looked like a child on Christmas day. Or rather, a child who had been waiting 50 years for it to come and now it had. _Unreasonably_ cheerful. "Tell me everything!"

"It was the other night…"

"Aw, when you fell asleep on his shoulder?"

"Uh, yeah, that night. I didn't mean to. Were your parents upset? How rude of me to fall asleep when we were watching that film…"

Rosalie's disapproving frown stopped Hermione's rambling. "Of course no one was upset. If anything we were relieved, what with you going around so exhausted all the time. And it was _so_ sweet, you and Edward may be the cutest couple I've ever seen."

Hermione blushed. "Well, still, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Okay, okay, you're forgiven, go back to the story."

"I mean, there isn't much to tell, he drove me back after I woke up, and then kissed me right before he left."

"How long was the kiss?"

Hermione's blush deepened tenfold. "Rose!" She scolded. "That's private."

"You two made out!"

"We did _not_! For the record, it wasn't that long…"

The gorgeous blonde didn't look put out. She looked delighted. "Was that it? Have you kissed again?"

"Rosalie Hale!"

"You have!" Rosalie squealed. "That is adorable. So are you two, like, dating now?"

"No! I mean, I don't know, but I don't think so. I'm just," Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm not really ready to date. Or have a relationship. I have…_feelings_ for Edward, but that doesn't mean I can dive into anything. You know?"

Rose nodded noncommittally. "As your friend, I don't want you to rush into anything. But on the other hand, I've seen how happy you can be with Edward and I think you need to trust him to some degree. Obviously you two can go slow, but there's no harm in at least _trying_."

"I guess. It's just…" Hermione stopped for a moment in thought. She glanced at Rosalie nervously. "I'm scared," she blurted out. "Ron died before my eyes only months ago and every time I think about it, I can't imagine moving on. I think of Draco, and how screwed up we were, honestly, we were completely delusional, and now, whenever Edward so much as looks at me _like that_, I tense up and start shaking." Hermione stopped abruptly and was breathing heavy.

Rosalie looked at her friend with empathy. "You know I love you Hermione. You know I'm here for you. You don't have to face these things alone. And Edward is there for you too." She paused and tilted her head slightly as if an idea had come to her. "You and Edward have a lot in common Hermione. More than you realize. Because he wouldn't say it, but he's terrified too. I don't think he's ever felt what he feels for you."

"But I'm so _damaged_," Hermione told her, exasperated. "What if I can't ever trust him? Merlin," she sighed, "sometimes I just think I'm doomed to be miserable forever."

"Hermione," Rosalie snapped. "You've been through hell. I get that. But you're a strong woman and you need to stop whining. Fight! _Choose_ to open up," she stressed. "You're only as miserable as you make yourself."

"It's easier said than done," Hermione murmured. "You're right, though. I need to snap out of it." She looked at Rosalie warily. "I'm trying," she promised.

Rosalie looked at Hermione skeptically, but then perked up. "Did you hear that?"

Hermione listened carefully. "The rain?"

"No, its something else. Like a tapping."

Hermione turned around to the window and saw an owl descend down. "Oh. I've got an owl."

As Hermione made her way towards it, Rosalie grimaced. "Are you bringing it inside?"

"Yeah. It's how witches and wizards send letters."

"Weird. I've got to go, Emmett and I are going hunting tonight."

It was Hermione's turn to grimace. "Uh, you have fun."

Rosalie beamed. "I will. Oh, and the parents wanted me to invite you to dinner tomorrow. Be there at six or I'll send Edward to drag you there."

"What! You guys don't even eat! Tell Esme…"

"No," Rosalie cut her off. "Esme insisted you let her cook for you. Be there." And, with a stern glance, Rosalie disappeared.

It was so creepy how vampire could do that, Hermione mulled. There one minute, gone the next…

The tawny owl rushed in as soon as Hermione opened a window, and hooted gratefully as the witch cast a drying spell over her. She perched on a chair as Hermione took the letter and read.

_Miss Granger,_

_ It was a most unexpected pleasure receiving your letter. I profusely apologize for not writing back to you sooner. This new position as Minister has me stretched further than anticipated. As to your request, I must confess I had little idea about the magic community in North America. Fortunately I was able to contact an American wizard who I met not too long ago. According to him, the main ministry of North America is based out of Boston, Massachusetts. However there is currently a power struggle of sorts and a younger, resistance government is established in Phoenix, Arizona. The two governments are in unarmed conflict but my contact warns that war is possibly looming. _

_ While there are perhaps multiple smaller communities throughout the continent, my contact was familiar with only a few others. Apparently there is a sizable magical community and school close to Salem, Oregon. I believe this location is the one most convenient for you. I do hope this information helps you. I have included a book, American Magic, that hopefully will assist you further._

_ Hermione, while I am unaware of your situation, it is my hope you are considering returning to Britain in the near future. Words cannot express how lovely it would be to have you join my team at the ministry – we could use your impressive talents. Having said that, you are under no obligation with the ministry and I sincerely hope you to be happiest wherever you are. _

_ Sending my best wishes and warmest regards,_

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_ Minister of Magic_

Hermione smiled upon reading the end. "Oh Kingsley," she chuckled. "Always recruiting."

Hermione Granger spent the rest of the night curled up with a cup of tea reading her new book.

xxx

Hermione had to force herself to eat the last bite of Esme's meal.

Esme's delicious-but-ungodly-large meal.

Esme was watching anxiously. "Did you like it dear?"

"It was wonderful, Miss Cullen."

"Tsk tsk! How often must I ask you to call me Esme?"

Hermione grinned. "Perhaps just once more."

Esme clucked disapprovingly. "I've put all the leftovers in these containers."

"I really don't need…."

"Nonsense! They'll go to waste here."

Hermione couldn't ague with that. "Very well," she acquiesced. "Thank you again, the meal really was amazing."

Esme beamed. "Anytime dear. Anytime." The mother figure then went about cleaning the kitchen, simultaneously shooing Hermione's help away.

The rest of the coven was in the living room.

Carlisle was speaking slowly. "Yes, they must be changing by now. We've been here too long."

"We haven't had any interactions with them," Jasper pointed out. "We haven't gone close to their territory."

"Are you talking about the Quileutes?" Hermione asked. She should have thought of it sooner – if the Quileutes _were _something more than human, the Cullen's would know about it.

"Yes," Edward answered, slightly surprised. "You know about them?"

She nodded. "I was down at the reservation the other day." She frowned. "Just what are they, exactly?"

Rosalie grinned. "They're werewolves."

Hermione froze. _Werewolves. Remus…_ A wave grief rose but she choked it back. "They aren't werewolves," she firmly stated.

Edward looked at her, confused. "They are werewolves. They can turn into large wolves; wolves that are capable of killing vampires."

"They aren't werewolves," Hermione repeated. _Oh Gods, Remus_… Her throat was so tight she had trouble getting air to her lungs. "Werewolves," she rasped, "only turn into wolves under the light of the full moon and are exhausted for the next few days. They loose mental facility. They're often pale and sickly…" Hermione choked. The image of Remus and Tonks, lying dead on the cold stone floor of Hogwarts flashed in front of her, blinding her. "Excuse me," she whispered. She ran out of the room.

Edward turned to Jasper, perplexed by what had happened.

Jasper was sitting on the ground now, with his hands on his head. "You should check on her, Edward," he groaned. "The sadness is permeating…" he trailed off. Edward ran out of the room as Alice put her arms around Jasper, and the other vampires burrowed their eyebrows in concern.

Hermione was walking at a brisk pace down the driveway.

"Hermione!" Edward called, jogging to her. "What's wrong?"

She was crying freely, he saw, but trying to get it under control. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I don't know what's come over me…."

Edward moved in front of her, stopping her, and embraced her, allowing the witch to cry into his chest. "Shh, don't be sorry…."

The two stayed like that for a solid five minutes, until Hermione eventually tired out. "I just miss him. I miss all of them. But Remus was such a _good_ man," she quietly confessed.

"Who was Remus?" Edward asked gently.

"Remus Lupin. A brilliant man, teacher, husband, father, friend…" She paused. "And a werewolf." She looked down, taking deep breaths. "He died, and I realized a moment ago I've never cried." She looked up at Edward. "Why isn't I haven't cried? I feel and _have felt_ such sorrow, but I haven't really cried."

Her broken and sad expression made Edward wince in pain. "I…I don't know."

Hermione frowned and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. "I'm being so ridiculous."

"No, it's not ridiculous." He grabbed her chin and tilted it up, to where she met his gaze. "You miss them."

She sighed. "I miss everyone."

"What happened?"

Hermione nodded no, as if saying 'not now.' She boldly took his hand. "Walk me back in side," she whispered.

Edward was concerned, but slowly took walked her back in the house.

"I'm terribly sorry," Hermione began.

"Don't apologize," Rosalie said sternly. "It's quite alright."

"What's wrong, dear?" Esme asked.

"The Quileutes are not werewolves."

"Yet they turn into wolves," Emmett insisted.

Hermione waved her hand flippantly. "They must be shape shifters of sort. I'm assuming they transform at will?"

Edward nodded.

Hermione frowned. "They sound more like an animagus than werewolves. A true werewolf only transforms during the full moon."

Carlisle nodded. "Hermione's right. There are very few children of the moon anymore."

The witch lowered her eyebrows in disagreement. "Perhaps if thousands are considered very few."

"How would you know?" Jasper asked, curious.

"I knew many in England. One in particular – he was a very good man."

Hermione's heart again grew heavy thinking of Remus. She sent an apologetic glance towards Jasper, who was cringing at her emotions.

"What happened?" Edward asked gently.

Hermione took her hand from his and made her way over to the mantle. "Remus Lupin died fighting. It was a great, great shame." Her throat clenched down, keeping the sob in as she remembered how Remus and Tonks hands had been intertwined as they lay dead… She loudly cleared her throat. She felt Jasper's calming waves caress her and she hoped he felt her gratitude.

"In the war, perhaps?" Carlisle questioned.

Hermione's head snapped up and her gaze met his. "Yes." _He knew of the war?_

"Were you involved?"

"I was." Hermione's chin lifted in pride. "My two best friends and I were instrumental." _And that was understating it._

Edward hesitated but then asked. "Can you tell us about it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She took a deep breath and tried to detach from her emotions, reassuring herself that this conversation was long overdue. "The short version is this: There was a very dark wizard named Tom Riddle. He had incredible powers from a very young age. He renamed himself Lord Voldemort and gathered a large army of followers. They were called Death Eaters."

She looked down, taking another breath before continuing. "The main opposition group was called The Order of the Phoenix. That's the army I fought in."

"You were so young," Carlisle murmured. "Why were you involved?"

"Two reasons. The first is because I was a Mudblood," she told him bitterly. "You see many in the magical world are obsessed with blood purity. There are purebloods, who have only magical heritage. There are half-bloods, who have mixed magical and muggle blood, and there are muggleborns, who are witches and wizards born to muggles. We are the anomalies and purebloods believe we are _unworthy_," she gritted out. "Voldemort, following in his ancestors steps, wanted to wipe us out, or at least demote us to our inferior status," she sneered. "I, as a muggleborn, was prejudiced against and that is enough reason for to have fought. But, to be fair, I suppose the real reason I was involved was because of Harry Potter, my best friend, my brother, and the boy who lived."

Hermione sighed. "There was a prophecy, made before Harry was born, saying he could be the Dark Lord's downfall. So," she said, starting to shake, "when he was a year old, Voldemort came to kill him and his parents. But by the miracle of love, he survived. The killing curse rebounded off Harry and went back to Voldemort. After his parents had died," she added quietly. "That was 17 years ago."

"Did he not die? When his killing curse hit him?" Carlisle asked.

"No. He had made it impossible for him to die."

"How was that possible?"

"He had split his soul 7 times and sealed them in various objects. Horcruxes." Hermione shuddered slightly. "It's a dark and dangerous magic but it kept him alive until he could regain his body. That was about 4 years ago. That's when the real war for me began. My friends and I tracked the horcruxes down and destroyed them." A painful smile crept on her face. "Harry killed Voldemort during the final battle just months ago. The war ended." She nodded, congratulated herself for keeping herself pulled together, and looked out at the vampires, who were sitting still with shocked faces.

Except Carlisle. He was taking in her story and processing it. "Did many people die?"

"Yes," she answered harshly. "Wizards and muggles. Death Eaters went into muggle towns and ruthlessly killed. They sliced up orphans and raped women. They tortured everyone they got a hold of."

Her eyes were steely but Edward noticed how held pain. _Remarkable_, he mused…

"And there were vampires in your war?"

Hermione stiffened. "None on our side but yes, Voldemort had recruited a few."

Carlisle began with another question but Edward waved him off. He jumped up, throwing off his shocked trance, and went and pulled Hermione into him. "That's probably enough," he said out loud.

Carlisle immediately nodded. "Of course. Goodnight, Miss de Luca."

Hermione blinked. "Oh, um, my name is actually Granger, not de Luca."

Esme smiled. "Goodnight, Hermione, don't forget to take the leftovers." She sent an expectant glance at Edward before pulling her husband upstairs with her.

Rose jumped up and hugged Hermione before leaving. "See you tomorrow," she smiled. She went to grab Emmett who was grinning.

"Don't forget Esme's food witchy woman. You may grow some if you eat enough."

Hermione chuckled. "I don't think I'd grow taller, Emmett, just wider."

He shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Then, after waving bye to the rest of them, Edward pulled Hermione out of the Cullen residence.

xxx

Edward had dropped off a shaken Hermione and reluctantly left. He was still somewhat shocked by her tale, and he suspected she was shocked about how much she had revealed. She tried so hard to keep everything in and hidden – Edward didn't understand why. Didn't she trust him? Again, he was plagued with wonderings of how much else she kept from him. How many times had she been under that crucio spell?

"Hey Edward."

Edward turned and nodded at Alice, who had joined him where he was standing outside. She was unusually quiet - even her mind was silent. He studied his sister carefully.

"Alice," he whispered, "how do you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"Being with Jasper. Him and Hermione have a lot in common…"

"Because they're soldiers," Alice mused.

"Was there ever a point where Jasper completely let you in?"

"That's not a yes or no question," she told him softly. "He has let me in but I also know he likes to spare me the bloody details, so to speak."

"So it's possible I might never know everything Hermione has been through?"

"It's possible." Alice gazed up at the stars. "I think you're missing the point though."

Edward frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's not just what she's been through that's important," Alice reminded him carefully. "There's so much more to her than what she's focused on now. Yes the war was horrible to her, and yes it will always be a part of her, but you'd be surprised how little it will come to affect her. She's haunted by demons now but someday she'll come to peace with it."

"Has Jasper completely moved on?"

Alice smiled. "Unfortunately that's also not a yes or no question. Maybe that's the key – understanding that they're unusually complex. On most levels they will move on but on others they'll struggle to forgive themselves. Jasper looks back on the lives he's taken – human and vampire – and he wonders if he'll ever make up for it.

"Yet you can't focus entirely on the bad. There is so much good in them. They get distracted by the bad. It's our job to help them refocus. I have to remind Jasper everyday about how far he's come since he was with Maria. I remind him how much easier every year being around humans is. I have to remind him that there is so much worth living for."

She looked at Edward. "It's hard seeing their pain. It's harder knowing we may never relate. But they need us. Jasper is attracted to my happiness just as Hermione is attracted the security you offer. Rosalie is attracted to Emmett's unwavering and stable love. So you see, we play an equally important role. Don't get too wrapped up in what you _can't_ do. Focus on how you _can_ help."

Edward nodded slowly, absorbing her speech. "That makes sense," he admitted gently.

Alice smiled widely. "Good. Remember – patience is key."

Edward had never agreed so much with the cliché.

xxxxx

Thanks for reading!

I hope you all liked this chapter – it was a tougher one to write, but still a very important one.

OMGSH THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed last time!** But especially to those who gave me some great feedback:

_twilightnemo, hateme101, mekom, juli, and Desi-Pari Always _

Please keep reviewing : )

Love you all! Till Next Time,

MissGranger11


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything : )

XXX

Hermione had more or less completely pushed off the Amnicato Research. _There's no danger_, she told herself. _Whoever wiped Isabella Swan's mind sent her here – far out of the way. It's common sense_.

The other side of her wasn't quite so persuaded. _How can that be known absolutely? What if Swan is a target of some sort? What if she knew something really important? So important lives could be saved_?

It was a radical thought, but it couldn't easily be discounted.

Then again – Hermione knew that there were many things in the world hidden from muggles. _What if Swan had seen magic? And an insecure and/or paranoid wizard decided to wipe her mind_? It could be a minor issue! And Hermione wasn't under any obligations to solve this! If there was even anything to solve!

And even if the problem_ was_ severe, what could she do about it? She asked herself. Her hands were tied, essentially. She couldn't find any information about the Amnicato Ritual. Swan's mind didn't have anything left that could be helpful. Her father – Charlie – didn't know anything. Hermione had checked. Everything Hermione did to find out more had led to a dead end. It was time to wash her hands of this whole project.

Nevertheless, looking down at her desk, littered with her notes and books, something felt unfinished. There was a burning hole in her stomach, and it went beyond her desire for knowledge. It just felt wrong.

_Why couldn't she let it go_?

Her cell phone ringing ripped Hermione from her contemplation.

"Hermione."

_Edward._ A small smile crept across her face. "Hey," she answered.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, I was planning to stay in."

"I thought I might take you to dinner."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is it with you vampires and human food?" She asked exasperatedly.

She could almost hear the grin that appeared on Edward's face. "It's just friendly concern."

"Its extreme control issues."

Edward chuckled. "So I guess I'm breaking in to your place and force feeding you?"

"You can try," she muttered amusedly.

His grin grew wider. Hermione closed her eyes and could see it. "You'll let me in," Edward said confidently, hanging up.

Hermione let him in not five minutes later.

Edward had brought armfuls of groceries, despite Hermione's protest, and set about cooking her meal.

"Have you had a good weekend?" He asked. She had somewhat shut them off this last weekend, claiming chores and exhaustion. He had been unusually restless. He didn't like being away from her for so long.

"I've been having a great weekend. I'm caught up on my sleep, I've cleaned the house, and have logged some good research hours."

"Research? Do you mean homework?"

Hermione shook her head no. "I've finished all my homework. I went back to researching the Amnicato Ritual."

"Did you find anything?"

"No." Hermione sighed tiredly and flopped her head down for a moment. "I'm to the point where I'm debating if I want to continue with it. I mean, I'm not getting anywhere," she told him frustrated.

"Then set it aside," Edward said frankly. "You're not making progress. It's not an urgent matter. You should focus on relaxing and healing. It's not like you can't come back to it if you want at a later date."

"I hadn't thought of that. I could come back to it," she repeated, "but set it aside for now." She beamed. "I like it."

xxx

Hermione also liked the lasagna he had made. It was unfair, she thought, that vampires could cook better than her.

Hours later found them curled on the couch together, watching a film. Neither had moved as it ended, choosing to sit in the silence.

Edward had too much on his mind to stay quiet though. He gazed down at her and hoped she was ready to answer some of his questions.

"Hermione," he whispered, holding her gently, "Why did you leave Britain? I realize what happened, but it was still your home."

The brunette thought for a moment. "I ran away," she answered simply. It was her standard answer. Vague, yes, but not necessarily untrue.

"You've said that. Be more specific."

Hermione squirmed in his arms, slightly uncomfortable. "It's not simple. I felt desperate to escape. You think I planned on leaving? On abandoning my friends? Do you think I like feeling weak?" She took a deep breath. "There were so many reasons," she confessed softly. "Harry ran away with Ginny, and Draco was staying at Hogwarts – I had nowhere to go. I could hardly stomach the sight of the school grounds." She paused for a moment. "I guess what bothered me most though was the hollowness."

"The hollowness?"

She nodded. "It was like, as soon as the war ended, I lost myself. All of the sudden, I didn't know who Hermione Granger was. I felt so empty." She glanced at him. "The bookworm I was before was gone. She was lost. The 'happily ever after ending,'" she said sarcastically, "the I was promised after the war had _vanished,_ along with everyone who had died." She looked down. "I know, it doesn't make a lot of sense…"

Edward shushed her gently. "It does." He nuzzled his nose gently in her hair. "I just want to know you, Hermione. You can trust me." He had been brimming with questions after she had told them about the war. Her opening up now created this unprecedented bliss in his chest.

Hermione sighed and leaned further into him, relaxing. "I can trust you," she repeated. "I can trust you."

The vampire was quiet for a moment, watching the girl in front of him visibly collect herself. "Hermione," he whispered softly, "can I ask you something else?"

"Of course," she muffled.

"It's about Draco."

As Edward didn't elaborate, Hermione asked, "What about Draco?" She sat up.

Edward shifted uncomfortably. "I find myself unsure of the relationship you two share."

"He's my brother. He's the only family I've got outside the Weasleys."

"It seems as though there's more than that."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you're right. Its not entirely fair to either one of you to categorize Draco that simply." She turned to face Edward. "I love Draco," she said bluntly. "It's only fair that you should know that. But I'm not _in_ love with him. Not that my feelings are completely platonic or familial…"

She stopped. "It's difficult to explain. Draco, for me, is safe. We're committed to each other, we trust each other…but deep down we both know that we aren't right for each other. We could have stayed together, but it would have been no different than hiding in the past. A future together would have been cheating, in a way.

"You see, he was raised thinking mudbloods were the scum of the earth and I saw him for most of my life as a racist elitist. While we have found away to look past these barriers, they're still enough to keep us separated. As in, I could trust him with my life but not with my heart. A relationship between us would have been built on scar material…." She glanced up. "Is this making any sense?"

Edward slowly nodded, interpreting her rambling. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I'll always have feelings for him," Hermione admitted quietly. "We share a passion. But it's of a desperate variety." She looked down. "We used each other, Edward. We were friends and we took advantage of the distraction that the other one offered. That lulled us into this false sense of security, one that _is_ still a temptation. Without the war, I sincerely doubt we would have ever turned to each other, but as it is…we're just kind of bound together." She shrugged, ignoring the choking feeling in her throat. "And he really is the only one I have left besides Harry. Everyone else is gone."

Edward could feel her grief. He wanted to shout, 'You have me! My family!' But he didn't think she was ready to hear that.

"I'm sorry," he said lightly. "I shouldn't have asked. I realize you two have a deep bond."

"Don't be sorry," she admonished him. "I want you to ask these things." Hermione took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I want to open up to you Edward. I want to trust you. It's just hard…I feel like I'm going against my instinct. I'm supposedly brave," she waved offhandedly, "yet I want to run from the pain I feel and deny the problems I face." Her head tilted. "Talking to you helps."

Edward nodded in understanding.

Hermione paused before perusing a question of her own. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he assured her.

"It's about Bella." She fidgeted. "I know she's your 'singer,' but sometimes it feels there's something more." She watched him carefully. "You're awfully attentive to her, Edward."

He sighed. "She…she drew my attention the first day when I couldn't hear her thoughts. My fascination tripled when I grasped just how appealing her blood is."

He found Hermione's hand and gently squeezed it. "It's not an easy battle, even today to deny our thirst as we do. Jasper especially struggles with it but truly all of my family, except maybe Carlisle and Esme, fight to not slip up every day. Isabella Swan for me is that problem compounded by a hundred fold. I thought after the first day of school she was some personalized hell for me. I was even tempted to leave Forks to escape it." He frowned. "I'm ashamed of how weak it makes me."

"But you stayed," Hermione encouraged him. "You must have known you were able to handle it."

Edward chuckled. "I can't say that. But I did have a bigger reason to stay."

"To be with your family."

"No. You." Edward released her hand to stroke her cheek that had immediately reddened. He loved when she blushed. "I wanted to stay with you."

"And Isabella?" She shyly pressed.

"Is nothing more than exactly what I've explained: a human abnormally hard to resist. It helps," he confessed, "being able to hear her mind now. She's different from many of her peers, yet still so…" he trailed off with a slight frown. "Shallow-minded is the wrong word." He shook his head ruefully. "Its just still so unbelievable how many humans can't get past our outward appearances. They instinctually fear us but psych themselves to believe it's just because we're so attractive. Isabella Swan is one of those uncommonly hung up on my and my family's looks."

Hermione nodded, able to understand that. "Well I hate to defend her, but it's hard for any girl to stand next to Rosalie and have any self-esteem."

"You, Hermione, are far more beautiful than Rosalie." Edward promised. "I don't know how you could think differently."

She crinkled her nose. "You've just gotten used to her."

He shrugged. "Maybe." He shot a curious glance at her. "How is it you can brush our appearances aside so easily? You don't seem unnaturally drawn to us as most humans do."

"Well its similar to why my blood doesn't attract you. You're looks and scent are designed to help you catch humans. Not witches or wizards. While I'm certainly able to appreciate your physique, I'm not inundated by it like you claim Isabella is."

"So no witches will smell like prey to me?"

"No. They won't smell bad, as the Quileutes do to you, but we don't attract you." She paused and took a deep breath. "That said, it's not unheard of in the magical world for a wizard or witch to be attacked by a vampire. Voldemort used them in the war," she whispered.

"So you've fought against my kind?"

Hermione affirmed the question by tentatively nodding. "I…I had no choice. It's killed or be killed sometimes."

"You're so fragile," Edward whispered. "It's hard to imagine…. Does it bother you that I'm a vampire?" he asked concertedly. "Because you've fought against them?"

Her hand found his and grasped it cautiously. "No, Edward. It doesn't bother me. I'm grateful actually. If you weren't a vampire, I wouldn't have even been allowed to tell you I was a witch or else I would have broken the Statue of Secrecy. And I certainly couldn't have told you everything else…. I'm healing," she whispered. "The war left me so broken but you've helped me move on. I didn't know if that was possible. You give me hope Edward…" she trailed off timidly.

Edward found himself without reply. He tenderly squeezed her hand and leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her temple as she curled into him, using his shoulder as a pillow. "You're far from hopeless."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both deep in thought.

"I'm sorry I was so worried about you and Draco. It was irrational," Edward professed. He didn't want Hermione thinking he was hung up on her past fling.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't think it was irrational. I'm curious about your…history," she whispered shyly, sitting up to face him.

"There's not much of a history." He frowned slightly. "I've met women I considered as potential mates. I wouldn't consider those relationships though."

"You mean you've never...slept with anyone?"

Edward raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I've never made love," he told her bluntly.

"Why not? I'm sure there were girls you felt strongly about."

"I never found the right girl." Edward shrugged. "I suppose I'm old fashioned in that sense. To me, it seems like that's something you save for the person you spend forever with. There have been temptations, of course, but I like to imagine that the wait will be worth it. Sex goes with being in love," he explained. "I've never actually been _in_ love."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I understand. I just…I can't really relate."

"You haven't…" Edward gulped, unsure. "You haven't saved yourself?"

"No," Hermione confessed. "I gave it someone almost a year ago."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

Edward didn't respond immediately but it was clear he was uncomfortable. "May I ask with who?"

Hermione paused. _You said you would be open with him_, she thought dryly. "I gave my virginity to Ron." She choked slightly on his name. "Ronald Weasley," she amended. We only did _it_ once - it was more of a mistake than anything else - but then he died..."

She looked up. "I can't bring myself to regret it now. Beyond him, I've only slept with Draco. Draco _Malfoy_, that is," she corrected with a small laugh. "I wasn't his first by a long shot. We shared many nights together, and each one was...well, the nights distracted us, and brought us fleeing moments of contentment. Considering the situation, that's saying a lot."

"The situation – you mean the war?"

"Yeah. The war. But more than that, I mean the fear. I thought I might die every time I left the house. I mean the grief I felt as my friends died around me. Draco, and our twisted relationship, provided an escape. I look back and realize it was wrong, but I can't bring myself to regret it. Forgetting the sadness…" She laughed humorlessly. "It's pathetic, right? That I could compromise for such cheap gratification?"

"It's not pathetic," Edward assured her. "Not to say it isn't somewhat forward. I still think though that I would have waited. That's probably just a result of my youth," he said rushed.

"I understand," Hermione told him. "I hope you think less of me?"

"Of course I don't!" Edward exclaimed. "Honestly, I don't. If that helped you at all during the past few years of your life, I am indebted for it. I promise. At the same time, I want you to know where I'm coming from."

"I do," Hermione agreed. "In fact, I was at that point a few years ago. My parents were very religious, as was I. They had only ever been with each other, and I wanted so badly to be just like them. I wanted what they had."

She paused, her gaze turning wistful. "They had such a special love. I was sure I would find my other half, as they referred to each other."

Her gaze hardened and turned out the window. "_Yet something's change you_. One minute I was Hermione Granger, the little girl with big brown eyes and a passion for learning. The next I was this _shell,_ with dark _un_bushy hair and my eyes looked more black than brown…" She trailed off.

"Draco made me feel that passion for life. I wasn't a shell when I was with him. He was my best friend and we used each other." She leaned back. "But I've told you about this already."

Edward squeezed her hand gently. "I'm glad you trust me enough to confide in me."

Hermione roughly nodded. "I do," she said forcefully. "I do." She laughed, throwing her head back and wiping the glistening skin under her eyes. "You can't imagine how grateful I was, that I had given away my maidenhood, after…." She froze.

_Merlin, what did I just say_?

"After what?" Edward prompted.

Hermione's breath came faster. _You did tell Rose…_

"Hermione?"

"I was, umm, I was…." She huffed, annoyed with herself. "Sorry, it's weird to say. I was…assaulted, on the last day of the war."

Edward looked at her blankly. "You were attacked? But…I thought you fought in the war."

She sighed. "I was raped," she whispered. "By Lu…Luc…Lucius." Her eyes closed momentarily. "_Lucius Malfoy_," she said softly.

"Malfoy? As in…?"

"Draco's father."

"Oh, Hermione…" Edward swept her into a hug. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled into her hair.

"It's okay," Hermione assured him, pushing Edward back. "Really, I'm fine."

Edward looked unconvinced but leaned back.

"I've been healing," Hermione told him. "Ever since I got here. It's been slow but you've helped me. Your family has helped me." She offered him a small smile. "I'm merely thankful I found you here."

"But how can you stand it? If he was Draco's father?"

"The Malfoy family has always and almost entirely been supporters of Voldemort. Lucius was known at one time as the Dark Lord's right hand man. Draco, to everyone's disbelief, defected to our side. Shortly after, we grew close. As friends and lovers." She shrugged. "I told you my past was ugly."

"You hide it so well," Edward said, awed. He carefully brushed an escaped tendril of her hair behind her ear.

"It's unhealthy how I shove everything aside," she corrected him.

"Yet here you are. With me. Slowly healing."

"Yet here I am. With you. Slowly healing," she quietly echoed.

The young witch fell asleep much later on Edward's arm. She didn't budge as he slipped out the door.

xxx

THUMP. THUMP.

A pounding on the door woke a groggy Hermione, tearing her from her nightmare. She was drenched in a cold sweat and her heart beat rapidly.

_Bellatrix was haunting her…_

She had fallen asleep on the couch, against Edward, she remembered.

It was now almost four in the morning.

THUMP. THUMP.

Where had Edward gone? She wondered. Her gaze found the spot next to here where he had sat. She was somewhat glad he had left – him staying the night would have been a bit much for her – but why wouldn't he wake her if he left?

THUMP. THUMP.

Hermione's head snapped up. Someone was at the door; someone who her wards didn't recognize. She accioed her wand as she crept to the door.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Hermione, it's Jasper."

Hermione's eyebrows lowered. Why was Jasper waking her up at this time in the morning? She opened the door, her wand tight in her hand.

"Jasper?"

"Sorry to wake you." The blond vampire was soaking from the rain, but he didn't seem to notice.

Hermione tilted her head slightly. Here, on her doorstep, he looked more like a predator than she had ever seen him. The lightning flashed and blue light was reflected off his pale pallor. "Come in," she whispered.

He gazed at her warily before slinking inside her house, where he stood stiffly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked gently.

"I apologize for dropping in and waking you up."

"It's quite alright. I daresay I would have woken myself up before too long." Bitterly, she recalled her vivid nightmare. Talking about the war with Edward had drudged up more than she had anticipated.

"I was nearby and felt…" He trailed off but indicated her state. Embarrassed, she realized she was still covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

"Merlin, I didn't realize – you can feel my emotions from such a distance?"

Jasper shrugged uncomfortably and walked closer to where she had sat in an armchair. "I was passing close by. It helps that I've become slightly attuned towards your signature."

Hermione buried her head in her hands. "I'm such a mess," she mumbled. Meeting his gaze, she apologized again. "I can put wards up that should help," she assured him. "I never meant to disturb you."

Jasper chuckled. He had a pleasing, low and raspy laugh, she noted. But it sounded painful in a way.

"You're not a bother, Hermione. Far from it." He shrugged. "I thought I could help." And he was trying to. He had sat against a tree for nearly an hour after finding her, sending her calming waves. It hadn't affected her. Waking her up had been the only option. _Short of that, would anything have helped her_? He mused.

"No Jasper, seriously, I hate that I've subjected you to this," she admitted, gesturing to herself. "I'm usually better at keeping myself controlled, but ever since I got here, it's all I can do to stay in one piece."

"I know the feeling," Jasper said, hoping to comfort her. "I was truly hoping to help."

Hermione sighed. "I know that you pick up and feel emotions, and to a degree you can manipulate them, but that only goes so far."

"Perhaps I can offer some advice. After all, I know what you've been through."

"How so?" Hermione had meant to sound curious, but she couldn't hide the disbelief and doubt that colored her question. _How could he possibly know?_ She wondered darkly.

"You're a soldier," he said slowly. "As was I."

Hermione hadn't expected to hear that. _Jasper had war experience_?

"I was a Calvary Man in the Confederate army during the last years of my mortality. I was changed by a beautiful vampire, Maria, who for many years controlled a newborn army in Southern America. I was her right hand man in controlling the army and…_managing _it, when the need arose." His face was expressionless but Hermione saw the ache in his eyes.

"The vampire wars," she whispered, awed. "I wrote a paper over those."

Jasper tentatively sat down across from her. "You hide it well," he conceded. "But I know how deep the wounds run."

Hermione nodded bitterly. "Rose told me you've killed." She thought for a moment. _What was it that unsettled her the most?_ "How can anything protect your conscious?"

"It's a choice," he stated. "I chose to move on. I chose to forgive myself."

His answer severely disappointed the witch. "I'm trying!" Hermione burst. "I _want_ to choose to move on. But as you can tell, every time I close my bloody eyes I see it all! I'm right back where I've started!"

"It's not about forgetting it," Jasper whispered. "It's more about accepting it. You have to live with those memories for the rest of your life. One day you _will _be able to choose to move on. First though you have to accept it all. Then you have to accept yourself."

"I can't," she gritted out.

"You can."

Hermione wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. "NO! You make it seem as though it's easy! Like I'm not trying! But I am! It doesn't work for me! That's why I'm here! I came to a neutral environment and focused on _healing_," she spat.

"It does work," he replied calmly. "You've already come far. But you have to let go at some point. Understand that you can't change anything. Stop fighting the past."

_Stop fighting the past. _

Hermione leaned back and regarded him warily. "Is all of this an attempt to help me so I can't torture you anymore? Can you not handle my ridiculous emotions?"

Jasper chuckled again, recognizing her defensive side. His defensive side could be malicious as well. "I want to help," he told her sincerely.

"It must be so nice," she scowled, almost condescendingly, "being able to control emotions."

"It doesn't help myself," he shrugged. "I consider it more of curse than a gift." _Would he have survived without the ability? Would Maria have kept him around?_

She didn't reply, so Jasper took his leave, reminding her that she knew where to find him.

Hermione was stuck on his words though.

_Stop fighting the past. _

xxxxx

"Miss de Luca? You have a visitor."

Hermione's head snapped to her teacher, her face scrunched in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"He's waiting outside the door. Since it's a family emergency, you are allowed to take the day off. Would the rest of class please continue reading."

Hermione slowly rose. Edward started to accompany her, but she waved him away, and continued down the classroom aisle, only to stop short at the door.

"Draco?"

The blond man flashed the stunned girl a smile. "Good to see you too."

Hermione laughed and tried to shake off the shock. She leaned forward into his arms for a hug. "Sorry, I'm just a little surprised."

Draco withdrew from her after the embrace but kept his hands lightly on her arms as he began to address her questioning gaze. "Hermione…" His tone was low and cautionary.

The girl instantly went into panic mode. "What? What happened?"

"It's about Harry," Draco told her quietly.

"My God, is he okay?"

"He's alright, but…."

"Take me to him!" Hermione cut him off sharply. She looked around, ashamed at her volume. "Draco, take me to Harry. Where is your portkey?"

"I don't have a portkey. He's here."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, glancing around the hallway. "Is he here at the school?"

"No, I left him at your house."

"You what?" She hissed. Her hands found their way to her head where she put pressure there momentarily. She spun around, grabbing his hand, and walked with him outside. "How dare you," she whispered, her voice trembling. She barged out the door and took him to an area just off school grounds.

"Hermione, he needed the escape…"

The girl again cut him off. "No, Draco, not this time. I knew you were uncomfortable with him staying with Britain. I realize he was having a hard time. But to take him away from London? Away from Ginny? More than that, you brought him here! To my sanctuary!"

Draco had leaned away from the heaving girl, his arms crossed tightly.

"I didn't want him here," she whispered. "This place," she said, motioning to the space around her, "This town, this _continent_, is my rehab. My place for recovery, my place away from Europe. You _knew_ that. Yet you brought him here. Why, Draco? Why would you do that?" Hermione's arms lay at her side, shaking.

"Hermione, I would never betray you." Draco told her softly.

"Why are you here then? Why did you show up out of thin air, at my school? And why did you bring Harry? Couldn't you have just given him a _chance_?"

"Hermione…" Draco began, hesitating.

The girl took in, for the first time, the look on Draco's face. He looked concerned, and sad. "Draco?"

"Ginny died yesterday afternoon."

XXX

Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you all liked it, I worked a lot on this chapter : )

I'd again like to give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed last time – I'm not going to list you guys, but you know who you are : ) Those reviews were AWESOME and helped me out a ton.

This very long chapter is in celebration of Rowling's and Harry's birthday!

So please review again : )

Till next time,

Miss Granger 11


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I don't own any recognizable characters/objects/or plots

XXX

"Ginny died yesterday afternoon."

Hermione took two steps back instantly, "No…"

"I'm so sorry, love."

Hermione walked towards him hesitantly, and then lunged into his arms; burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she confessed, breathlessly. "I never imagined…. I should never have attacked you like that."

"I know, I know," Draco reassured her soothingly.

"How did it happen?" She asked him quietly.

Draco grasped Hermione to him tighter, as if he greatly hoped to shield her. "She killed herself. She jumped off the roof at St. Mungo's."

"You have to take me to Harry," Hermione rushed, jumping back from Draco and wiping her eyes. "He needs me."

"I fed him a sleeping draught. He'll be out for a while."

Hermione again leaned against him, this time in exhaustion. "I can't believe she died."

"I know, love."

"She killed herself? Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately."

Hermione was silent for a moment before mumbling again, "I really am sorry, I should never have said those things."

Her friend just shushed her. "Don't mention it."

Hermione gave a weak laugh, choking back tears. "Why is it you always see me at my worst." She looked up at him. "Throughout the war, after Ron and my parents died…" Her voice choked up, forcing her to stop and just breathe for a minute. "Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know if I could have handled it all alone."

Draco smiled playfully. "Of course you could have handled it, love. I just have a talent for distracting you."

The brunette chuckled. "That's a good way to put it."

Draco leaned down to where his lips lightly brushed her earlobe. "Remember?"

Hermione shivered. "Remember what?"

His lips now hovered closely over hers. "How wonderful of a distraction I could be." He brushed his lips softly against hers in the lightest of kisses, and then leaned back.

Flustered, Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before relaxing and giving Draco a warm smile. "Ahh, I had forgotten just how vulnerable we were together. Thank you, though. Consider me thoroughly distracted."

Draco smiled. "I might have gotten carried away," he admitted.

Hermione looked up at Draco, still wearing a warm smile, and this time pressed her lips more firmly to his in a chaste kiss, and then let her forehead rest against his, their lips still lingering close. Both of them shut their eyes as if concentrating to resist pulling each other into a deeper kiss.

"Why is it we always choose this over confronting the problems, Draco?"

Draco laughed dryly and pulled back from her. "I guess that's just how we operate." He frowned momentarily. "We ended this," he reminded her sternly. "We agreed it was for the best of both of us."

The girl shrugged. "You're like a really strong calming potion Draco. It's not a permanent solution; it's addictive. But in the moment when you have to choose between the reality of Ginny's death and your haven, well, I'm afraid I'll always pick you. Call me weak if you must."

Draco thought about what she said before replying. "I can't decide if that's a compliment of not," he confessed with a twisted smile, "but either way I think we can both agree that _is_ a weakness, one we both have." He brought up his hand to her cheek and brushed the pad of his thumb over her cheek bone lightly.

Hermione nodded silently. "Ginny's dead," she mouthed; grimacing as if they tasted bitter. "How did you find out?"

"Professor McGonagall was notified after the incidence. She alerted me immediately and tasked me with Potter, essentially." His mouth twisted. "I had to pry him off of her," he confessed. "I've never seen Potter in such a terrible state. The Mungo's staff had given up trying to remove her body from the room. All I could think of was to bring him here." He shot Hermione a glance. "I should have warned you, or asked you…"

"No," she assured him. "No, you did the right thing. I should have never made such a terrible assumption."

"Hermione," Draco said, exasperated. "It's alright, I promise." He looked at her squarely. "I don't blame you for reacting like that one bit. Had the circumstance been less extreme I would have never invaded your space."

"I was out of line," Hermione mumbled. "You're welcome here anytime, you know that."

Draco shook his head amusedly. "I'm just grateful you didn't take my head off," he asserted.

Hermione gave a dry laugh. "I haven't gone mad yet."

She rested in his arms until she felt she had regained control of her breathing. Stepping back, she commented, "Its just so hard to believe Ginny killed herself."

"It was certainly unexpected," he replied wryly.

Hermione looked at the school. "Harry never really got Ginny back after the war, you know. Some part of her died there. I wonder if she wished she had died then in the forest, with her brothers."

Draco looked at her quizzically. She was still gazing at the school in contemplation. "Hermione, you don't wish…" he trailed off, unable to finish his question.

She looked at him with a sad smile. "I did." Hermione took a deep breath. "I wished for so long that I could have died there with Ron, before Lucius, but now…" Her eyes swung back to the school. "I'm glad I made it. I wouldn't have believed it before, but there's a life outside of Europe, outside of Hogwarts." She looked down at her shoes. "There's a life without Ron, and without my parents." She timidly met his gaze. "Is that awful to say?"

Draco found his throat to be uncomfortably tight. "No, Hermione. It's not awful."

She sighed. "I would give anything to have them back," she told him honestly. "If I could have died in their place, I would have."

"As selfish as it is, I'm glad you're still here."

Hermione nodded. "I'm glad you're here too. At least I still have you and Harry." She took a step back. "Speaking of which, how long before he wakes up? I want to be there when he does."

"I forced half a bottle down his throat," Draco informed her. "He'll be out all today and probably tonight as well."

"Well we should still probably get back. Better safe than sorry, right?"

That was something she had said often during the war, and Draco realized he wasn't thrilled to hear it again. He slowly agreed and apparated them to the house.

They found a broken man deep in a deep sleep, just as Draco had left him.

xxx

"Edward," Alice warned him, "stay here."

"A family emergency?" Edward repeated doubtfully. "I thought she didn't have any family."

"I'm sure there's a good reason," Jasper whispered. "You need to trust her."

Edward turned away from his siblings so he sat square towards Hermione's empty seat. He was worried. What was wrong? He wondered. Was she okay? Would she have to go back to Britain?

His fist tensed into tight ball as he focused breathing.

_Did she need him? _He had left her last night, believing she would have rather had him leave than stay with her. What if he had been wrong?

"Edward, you'll lose her if you hold on too tight," Jasper told him under his breath. Jasper had sensed no malice from Draco, and nothing from Hermione had told him something was wrong. Though after his talk with her this morning, it was rather inconvenient for her past to come knocking at the door…

"I can't just stand by," Edward muttered angrily. "I can't do nothing while she may be in pain, or need someone. Something may be wrong!"

"I know you're jealous of Draco, but don't blow this out of proportion. She needs him and when she's ready, she'll come to you."

Edward shook his head, unconvinced. "I'm sorry you guys, I've got to go to her. You guys weren't there last night…. We, well, we bonded. She opened up a little." He shot a queer look at Alice who was intently focused on her sleeve. "I need to know what happened. I need to be there for her."

The second the bell had rung Edward was gone, slipping out to the back of the school. He stayed in the shadow of the building, walking carefully until he spotted Hermione. She was with a tall pale man. Draco, he recalled scowling. Reluctantly he turned to leave, not wanting to spy, but her sentence stopped him.

"I really am sorry, I should never have said those things," he heard her whisper.

Draco shushed her. "Don't mention it." What was it she had said? He wondered.

She gave a weak laugh, choking back tears. "Why is it you always see me at my worst? Throughout the war, after Ron and my parents died…" Edward saw tears leaking from her eyes and could tell she was close to sobbing. "Thank you. I don't know if I could have handled it all alone."

Draco smiled playfully. "Of course you could have handled it, love. I just have a talent for distracting you." Edward's eyebrows lowered in confusion. What did he mean, distracting her?

The brunette chuckled. "That's a good way to put it."

Draco leaned down to where his lips lightly brushed her earlobe. "Remember?" Edward could hear her heart begin to beat harder.

She shivered. "Remember what?" Edward blinked. What happened to them just being siblings? His jaw clenched.

Draco's lips were now hovering closely over Hermione's. "How wonderful of a distraction I could be." Edward watched stunned as Draco gently kissed her, and she, he noted, only leaned into him.

Edward's fist clenched at Hermione's smile. "Ahh, I had forgotten just how vulnerable we were together. Thank you, though. Consider me thoroughly distracted," she said wryly.

Draco smiled. "I might have gotten carried away."

Hermione looked up at Draco, slowly brought her lips to his.

Edward turned and was sprinting away before another second had passed.

His brother and future-seeing sister were not far behind him.

xxx

"Oh Harry." Hermione kneeled beside his head where it lolled of the couch he was sprawled on. She ran a hand through his messy locks. "I'm so sorry."

Draco was leaning on the doorjamb, his expression stony. He didn't like to admit how wretched he felt for scar face. To have the closest person in the world die… He couldn't imagine. His eyes fell on Hermione who was silently crying and petting Potter. _Where would he be without Hermione? Would he have been able to endure the Orders taunts?_

_ Would he be the man he was today without her friendship? Or would he still see Mudbloods as inferior creatures_? She was the only one he trusted in the world. Potter was lucky to have her as a friend.

"Hermione," he croaked, "leave the man in peace. You can fret over him when he wakes."

Reluctantly she left his side and came to Draco, who tucked her under his arm. "Can he handle it?" He heard her whisper.

Draco couldn't answer her. He didn't know. "Don't worry about it for now," he murmured, pressing a small kiss to her temple. "We don't know the extent of the damage yet."

She sighed and leaned further into him. "So what about you Draco? Do you have to leave soon?"  
>He hesitated. "McGonagall told me to take as much time as I needed but I don't want to be gone for too long. The last thing the school needs is any more instability."<p>

Hermione nodded and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll make some tea." Truthfully she was eager to leave the room Harry was in.

Draco watched the witch with some amusement. Clearly she was trying to distract herself. "So, Hermione, how is Edward?"

She looked flustered as she continued getting their snack ready. "I guess he's fine, I wouldn't know."

He chuckled. "Spill Granger. And remember – you're a terrible liar."

"I am not."

"Anyone who knows you can easily read through you. It's common knowledge. Now answer the question."

Hermione huffed and leaned against the counter behind her. "We've been…talking," she admitted.

"About?" He prodded.

She shrugged. "They know about most of the stuff I guess. I even told Edward about Lucius."

Draco nodded, surprised and impressed.

"So what comes next?"

Hermione blushed. "We're not moving fast," she said hurriedly. "Its hardly physical."

He laughed. "I wasn't really asking about that. I mean – is there something more here? What do you want Hermione?"

She looked down to the floor. "Its all a bit confusing," she told him. "I suppose… I want to know him better. I like spending time with him. We have… a connection."

"You mean chemistry?"

"It's more than chemistry. It's something…potentially more."

Draco said nothing but merely stared at her for a moment. _She had deep feelings for a vampire_. If he were talking to anyone else, he would probably be worried, but this situation was unique. He trusted her and strangely he trusted Edward. "I'm proud of you."

Hermione released a large breath. "That means a lot," she told him. She cocked her head. "What about you, Draco? Anyone caught your eye in Britain?"

"Don't be so crude Granger," Draco scoffed.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "So there is someone."

"Hardly."

"Oh, come on Draco, I told you about Edward."

"It's really nothing," Draco insisted. "I'm only helping her out."

Hermione heaved. "Just say the name already."

"Fleur Delacour," he said exasperatedly.

Hermione shrieked. "Aww!"

"Hermione!" He snapped. "That is completely uncalled for."

"You and Fluer… It makes sense."

"If you had been listening earlier, you'd know that there's nothing serious going on. She's been having a hard time after Bill died. I'm just helping her, so to speak."

Hermione nodded absently. She know he would never admit it, but chances were she was helping him almost as most as he was helping her. "I'm happy for you Draco. You deserve to be happy."

"That makes two of us." 

xxx

"Edward," Jasper hissed. "You need to calm down."

The bronze-haired vampire whipped around to his siblings. "Calm down?" He was furious. He was hurt. He felt betrayed.

Alice kept her head down, ashamed she hadn't warned him. Edward merely glared at her.

"Edward," Jasper huffed, "You're being irrational."

"Irrational? She kissed him."

"She was upset! I could feel it – there was nothing overwhelmingly romantic about it. Trust me."

"Trust you? Why should I? You weren't there last night! She…we… Ugh." Edward ran a hand through his hair, upset. "I trusted _her_," he whispered. "I thought there was something between us, something that she violated."

Jasper sighed and sought out Alice's hand. It hurt to see Edward so angry and upset. "You need to let her explain."

"Give her a chance," Alice pleaded.

Edward was shaking his head no. "It's always something," he confessed. "This was the worst, but…she's always holding back! I just don't know if she'll ever let me in. She may never trust me and I don't know how long I can be strung along."

He steely looked ahead. "Go back to Forks. I need some time alone."

xxx

Draco had fallen asleep upstairs and again Hermione found herself envious of his ability to sleep. _Its like no matter the situation, he can fall asleep_, she lamented bitterly. Harry was asleep on the couch, curled on his side. Hermione's breathing hitched. Sorrow lines were stamped across his face.

_What would it be like to lose the one person that meant everything to her? What was that type of connection like_? Hermione wondered. She had always struggled to relate to the way Harry and Ginny felt for each other, and many times would wonder if there was someone out there for her. Merlin knew Ron and her had never shared such a relationship, neither had her and Draco.

_Was it possible_? _Could her and Edward have that kind of love_?

Hermione rubbed her temples, pushing her mind off the sensitive subject. She ached with exhaustion. Yet she had found it impossible to sleep with Harry here. Deep down, she felt a small amount of resentment for him as he poisoned her house.

That was unfair, she knew, but some small part of it was true. Harry represented what she had run away from. He represented the war and Voldemort. He represented Hogwarts.

He represented orphans. The stinging loss of her parents flared to life once again.

Hermione loved Harry Potter so much. She had since first year. He was her brother in every way but blood. Seeing him, she was whisked back into the dark days. She was reminded of that feeling - that urge, of sacrifice. During the final battle, she had been willing to lay her life down for him, because he was the key to the ending.

With him here, on her couch, she found herself right back there. All of the sudden, she didn't feel safe. She felt that overwhelming instinct to sacrifice for him, and she couldn't stop it.

_It's not fair_, a small voice whispered.

Hermione watched over him silently for the rest of the night, her emotions sparring.

xxxx

A.N. Hey readers!  
>Sorry I haven't updated in so long! All I can say is that school has been very hectic. But never despair – this fic is <strong>not<strong> abandoned : )

As always, my love goes out to my reviewers – you guys probably don't realize just how inspiring they are.

So keep reviewing!

Till next time,

Miss Granger 11


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing : )

xxxxxxxx

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

Hermione pushed her hair back and sat up drowsily from where she had been laying near the couch Harry was on. The wizard had woken and was sitting straight up.

"Harry?"

Harry stared, unblinking at the space before him. He didn't say anything.

"Harry?" Hermione gently sat next to him and felt his forehead with the back of hers. "How are you feeling?"

Yet still her friend remained silent. Hermione fidgeted with her hands in her lap in worry. What was wrong? Was he still asleep? Could he hear her? Did Draco give him the right potion?

"Harry, I can't imagine what you feel like, but if you could just talk to me, maybe I could help..."

The wizard said nothing. His hair was more messy than usual and his cheeks were drawn in with exhaustion. He looked terrible.

"Umm, maybe just stay here, I'm going to go get Draco."

Hermione rushed up the stairs to the guest room Draco was staying in. He too was sitting straight on the bed, looking quietly out the window. What was with them, she wondered.

"Draco," she hissed, "he's awake!"

Draco's head snapped towards her. He nodded and followed her quickly back downstairs. "He's unresponsive. I don't know how long he's been awake," she explained.

She paced nervously in front of Harry. "Is he okay? Is something wrong?"

"Of course something is wrong," Draco sighed. "His wife just died, what did you expect?"

Hermione paused. "I...I don't know. It's just... I've never seen him like this. I've never seen anyone like this. What is he doing?"

"He's...he's grieving." Draco frowned as he looked closely at Harry Potter. His child enemy reduced to this shell... Draco shuddered. "Leave him alone, he just needs space."

Hermione's lips pursed. "Maybe he needs water," she mumbled. She went and prepared a glass of water with ice. "Harry," she said slowly, "drink this. It will help."

She held the glass in front of Harry but the wizard remained still. "Draco," she said, pained, "I don't know what to do."

Draco rolled his eyes. He took the glass from Hermione and set it on the floor by Harry's feet. "Give him some space. He's processing."

"Did you give him the right potion?"

Ordinarily, that question would have really pissed off Draco, who considered himself significantly above average intelligence. He knew though that Hermione didn't mean it as an insult, rather she was worried for her friend. "Leave him alone, love. He needs time. I know it's not easy, but it's all we can do."

Hermione nodded and stepped back slowly. "Alright, I guess..."

She looked towards him desperately. "What do we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do."

Hermione tentatively sat down next to Harry and took his hand in hers. "Please come back to me."

xxx

"Back off Alice," Jasper warned his mate.

"I can't 'back off'," she retorted quickly.

They were sitting alone in Alice's room. They sat on the floor with their legs crossed, facing each other. Alice's hands were in Jasper's lap, where he held them tightly. "He's in pain," she stressed. "And I can't see him - he hasn't decided to travel, or come back..."

Jasper gently shushed her. "Edward is in a state of confusion. He cares for Hermione more than he'd like to admit. The kiss just... threw him off balance. He'll come back when he's ready."

Alice looked down. "I don't understand, what happened? Why would Hermione do that? She likes Edward!"

"I don't know. Something is wrong..." Jasper remembered that morning vividly. He felt Hermione's concern as she left the room. Then concern had turned into annoyance and distress. And then there had been a sharp change to sadness, and grief... He had sought Alice's hand himself in that moment to alleviate the feeling. That's what the kiss had been. An escape. But an escape from what? "I don't know what caused it, but Hermione isn't in love with Draco. Their bond is unbelievably strong... but it isn't love."

"Why would she kiss him them?"  
>Jasper shrugged. "I don't know."<p>

Alice groaned. "Well what about Edward? Do you think he's coming back?"

He nodded slowly. "He will. The realization that he feels more strongly for Hermione than she feels for him has scared him. He feels slightly betrayed, even if he does know it's irrational."

"Jealousy is a dangerous thing." Alice whispered.

Jasper chuckled lowly. "It is..."

They stopped talking when they heard a noise. Footsteps.

Jasper shifted Alice to where she sat on his lap just before Rosalie and Emmett ran in.

"What happened?" Rosalie was clinging on to Emmett's hand tightly. "Where is Edward?"

Jasper looked to Alice, who explained slowly. "Something happened this morning - someone came for Hermione."

"Is she okay?'

"I think so, she left with the guy."

Rosalie was frowning. "Well what happened to Edward? Did he go with them?"

Alice looked distressed so Jasper cut in. "No. He went north after he saw Hermione kiss the other guy."

"What...what?"

Jasper sighed. "Edward went to go check on her after she left. He saw them behind the school. She was upset. She kissed the guy. Edward needed space so he left. We don't know exactly where he went."

"That doesn't make sense, Hermione likes Edward!"

Jasper laughed. Alice had said the same thing earlier.

"Well has anyone tried to talk to Hermione?"

"No, we just came back here. They need space, Rose."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Those two don't need space, they need common sense. And I need to check on Hermione, what if something is wrong?'

She turned to Emmett and let go of his hand. "I have to go check on her. Will you find Edward?"

"Yeah." Emmett gently kissed Rosalie. "I'll do my best. But Rose - if Hermione needs space, you have to give it to her."

"Alright, I will, whatever." Rosalie sped away quickly.

Emmett turned to Alice and Jasper. "Who wants to come with me?"

Alice jumped up. "I'll go. Jasper?"

Jasper thought for a moment but then shook his head no. "Call me if you need me, but I think I should stay here."

Alice nodded and then quickly laid a kiss on his lips. "Bye."

Hermione jerked away from Harry as she sensed her alarm wards go off. "Not now," she groaned.

Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Its Rosalie."

The vampire knocked at the door.

Hermione looked to where Harry was sitting on the couch, still unmoving. Then back to the door. "She's not going to go away, is she," she whispered.

Draco shrugged and sat where Hermione had been next to Harry. "Take care of it. I'll watch scar-head."

Hermione sent Draco a scathing glance. "Don't call him that," she said as she walked out the door.

Rosalie was waiting with her hands resting on her hips. "What happened?" She demanded.

The witch sighed and ran her hand through her frazzled hair. "Rose, I'm sorry I took off like that, something came up. I'm going to have to stay here for a couple days."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's actually a friend of mine with the problem. He's..." she paused. "Ill."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "Well maybe I should send over Carlisle to help."

"No, no..." Hermione stepped closer to Rose with her hands up. "We don't need help." She forced a smile. "We're fine."

Rosalie took a small step forwards. "Hermione, I'm not exactly sure what's going on but I know your friend is not sick."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Edward saw you kiss him!"

Hermione gasped; her hand flew to cover her heart, which was beating rapidly. "Oh Merlin, I swear - it wasn't what it looked like."

"Then why have you locked yourself away with this guy! Edward is devastated! He left!"

"I didn't lock... Draco is just a friend, he brought Harry here, who is the one in trouble." Hermione winced. "It's complicated, the kiss was...not supposed to happen. But it doesn't mean anything!"

Rosalie groaned dramatically. "What is going on here? What is going on with you? Yesterday you were, like, giddy! And happy! And today..." Rosalie gestured to the girl in front of her. "I don't recognize you."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I know. I know. But there's just something that I have to do. There's someone that needs me and that someone...I owe them. So please, Rose, I need some time. Just trust me."

"What do I tell Edward?"

"Tell him...I don't know. Tell him to trust me. I promise to explain - but not now."

Rosalie took Hermione hands. "He needs you, Hermione. _We_ need you."

Hermione watched as the vampire quickly disappeared. She took a deep breath and returned inside.

"Everything okay?" Draco looked up as Hermione slowly walked back to sit by Harry.

She reached up and ran a hand through Harry's messy hair. "I'm better than him," she said honestly

"What happened?"

Hermione signed. "I think I've pissed off the local coven of vampires."

Draco chuckled. "It was only a matter of time." He sobered and looked at her closely. "What happened?" He asked again, gently.

"Edward...he saw us that morning. He saw the... Anyways, apparently he's ran off Merlin knows where. Rose wants me to go find him."

"Do they know about Harry?"

"No." Her answer was sharp, and immediate. "They're my friends, so I can talk to them about my problems, but I don't want them to know anything that isn't their business." She looked up to Harry. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

Draco shrugged. He had no idea, but he wasn't going to tell Hermione that. "He'll be fine. He just needs time."

She gave him a bitter glance. "You've said that before."

Draco didn't have anything else to say.

He stood up hesitatingly. "I've got an errand to run," he told her. "I shouldn't be gone more than a couple hours."

She watched him walk out the door and sighed.

"I did the right thing," she thought aloud. "Edward is over reacting. Harry needs me."

"Talking to yourself?"

Hermione jumped in surprise. Her head swiveled around. "Harry?" She gasped.

"Hey "Mione."

He winced as the witch enthusiastically wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared."

"So was I," he whispered. "How long have I been here?"

"Draco brought you here yesterday." Hermione wiped at the tears running down her cheek. "I'm so happy, and relieved you're talking. Are you okay?"

"No, I," his voice broke suddenly. "It hurts so bad, 'Mione. It's like there's a knife in my gut, twisting slowly. I keep picturing it, in my head. My Ginny, throwing herself off of a..." he trailed off.

"Harry," Hermione said carefully. "The girl who killed herself wasn't Ginny. You know Ginny, the _real_ Ginny. Unfortunately... I think she died during the war."

"No," Harry murmured, "I protected her. She lived."

"Her body, yes, but her spirit...Harry these things are equally important. They're just harder to see. She couldn't live without her parents, her brothers..."

"She had me," Harry growled. "She had me."

"She wasn't strong enough."

"How can you say that?!" Harry yelled suddenly, standing up.

"Harry, I..."

He held up a hand to stop here. "Please, don't. Please." He looked to her desperately. "I need a drink."

xxx

"Edward."

The vampire turned around, startled. "Draco? How did you...how did you find me?"

The blond wizard held up his wand. "Find-me charm." He looked around to where they were standing on a jagged cliff. The waves crashed violently against the bottom. "Come here often?"

Edward shrugged. "I like it here." He turned back around to face the ocean. "Especially when I want to be alone."

"Edward, I..." The blond man huffed and ran a hand through his hair roughly. "I know you saw the kiss. And I want you to know that it didn't mean anything. Hermione is over me. We don't have deep feelings. But you? You mean an awful lot to her. More than anyone else ever has."

The vampire shrugged sourly. "It doesn't change what she did."

"It does! Look, I brought her some bad news. Some very, very bad news that I can't share with you. But suffice to say, she only kissed me for distraction. When things get rough - its just what we do."

Edward turned to the wizard sharply. "It doesn't matter! It... It hurt me. She hurts me. It's always something. She's never letting me in. And I am trying so hard. I..." he trailed off, unsure.

"She means a lot to you, huh?"

Edwards's eyes rested on the ocean. He was quiet for several moments. "I've been looking for someone all these years. Someone to share this cursed life with. Hermione... I can't explain it, but I think she's the one."

He turned to Draco. "I'm not easily swayed by emotions. Yet Hermione - she doesn't seem to be feeling what I am. She doesn't feel affected. So then I worry that this is all in my head. It's all...very complicated."

Draco snorted. "Geez, you two are horridly similar. They way you plague yourselves..." He fell quiet. "I think you mean a great deal to Hermione. She too fears just how much that is. But unlike you, she doesn't trust herself. She's still recovering, and needs more time." He cocked his head ever so slightly. "You should be there for her. She needs you. This current predicament... I can't say how she'll fare."

Edward sighed. "I really don't like you."

Draco laughed. "That's funny, because I'm starting to think that I rather like you."

The two snapped as they heard something in the woods. Draco drew his wand. "Expecting someone?"

Edward relaxed and chuckled. "How did you find me?" He called out.

Alice and Emmett emerged from the woods. "It wasn't easy," Alice assured him.

"Tracking," Emmett grinned.

Alice looked to her brother. "You've decided to come home."

Edward nodded slowly, and then turned his gaze to Draco. "I need to talk to Hermione."

xxx

Edward knocked on the door quietly. A smiling Hermione answered.

"Edward, I'm surprised to see you." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I ran off, but this isn't a good time..."

"Hermione," Edward cut in quietly. "We need to talk."

AN: Thanks for reading guys! I'm really sorry I took so long in updating, the story is just getting harder to write : / But don't worry, I'm battling on. Hopefully I'll have lots of time to write during the upcoming holidays.

A big, heartfelt thanks goes out to the reviewers, as usual. You guys are awesome, I love you, and believe it or not, are the encouragement I need to write. So please, pretty pretty please, keep it up : ) Let me know what you think, what you would change, what you want to see happen... I love all comments and criticism!

Till next time,

Miss Granger 11


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no profit. Recognizable characters and settings belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling and/or Stephanie Meyers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Moonlight filtered down through the tress onto the couple standing outside the brick house. The man's pale skin was illuminated under the strangely cloudless sky.

The young girl was wearing a sad smile. "I know," she said slowly. "We do need to talk. But now is not a good time. It's not that I'm avoiding you, I promise." Her voice was pleading.

"Please," Edward whispered. "Hermione, I...I think it's important we talk. I'm trying here. Why can't you trust me with whatever is going on?"

Hermione appraised him carefully and Edward, for a moment, thought she looked almost scared. "I...I guess... Come in."

A lamp was the only light in the house on. Edward's eyes quickly found the young man sitting on the couch. His thin frame was bent over painfully. In one hand he held a glass of alcohol that Edward didn't recognize. The other hand clutched a picture.

Edward watched as Hermione walked over to him, her balance slightly off center. She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him if he was okay, but he gave no response. The grasp on the picture grew looser and Edward could see it was of him and a redheaded girl.

Hermione only sighed and walked back near Edward. He held out a hand to help her.

"Have you...? Have you been drinking?"

She nodded. "It takes the edge off," she muttered. She walked over to the adjoining room - the dining room - and sat at the table; slumped over in exhaustion. "Don't worry," she said clearly, "I hold my alcohol well."

Edward walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can come back," he told her. "I hadn't realized you weren't alone."

Hermione shrugged and leaned into him. "You don't have to go. His name is Harry. His wife died yesterday."

Edward took a seat next to her, keeping her hand in his. "Did you know her?"

"I met Ginny when I was twelve. She was eleven." Hermione giggled. "She was so tiny. And she had the brightest red hair I had ever seen. That's saying something, considering I had already met several Weasleys." She smiled widely. "Ginny had freckles all over but as she grew up, they became quite flattering."

She took her hand from Edward's and raised it in front of her. "She had really bony wrists." Her hand fell back to Edward's lap.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he murmured.

Hermione's eyes closed as she smiled. "I love your voice," she whispered.

Edward grinned. "I love your voice too." He paused and looked at her warily. "I should go. You're...indisposed. I was inconsiderate."

"No, I'm fine." Indeed, Edward was surprised to see her instantly sober some. "You were right, we need to talk." She looked down and took a few deep breaths.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I know you...I know you saw Draco and me. It just happened. He told me about Ginny and I felt so," she paused. "Bewildered, and terrified, and lost, and worried..."

She looked to where Harry was now laying down on the couch in an uneasy sleep. "Harry means more to me than perhaps anyone else now that my parents have passed. Even more than Draco. He's been my best friend since we were eleven years old. He uh, saved me from a troll." She laughed at Edward's expression before looking down. "He's probably saved my life more times than I've saved his."

Her mouth twisted. "But ever since Ron died... it's almost felt wrong to be around him, because something was missing. So I left him when he needed me the most.

"I knew something was wrong with Ginny when we were staying at Grimmauld place. I knew something was deeply wrong. But I pretended that she would heal, just like Harry and I would eventually."

Her smile was sad as she looked down into her lap. "So I drowned myself in firewhisky and tried to forget everything; to escape from that pain." She shuddered. "Remembering that time makes me glad to be here." She looked up. "To be here with you."

Edward squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Yet you're always pushing me away," he told her bluntly. "Sometimes I'm not sure if you really are here with me."

Hermione frowned. "I'm trying," she insisted. "This is more than I ever imagined I could find...and I'm not even sure what this is!" She looked to him desperately. "What is this? What are we doing? I need...I feel like I need parameters."

"So because we haven't established parameters around our relationship, you thought it was okay to kiss Draco?" He asked knowingly.

"No! I wouldn't...I told you, that wasn't supposed to have happened. But still, its not like we have discussed," she gestured to the space between them, "this. I mean, what if I have to go back to Europe? I can't stay here forever. What would happen then?"

"I would go with you," Edward said quietly. "If you let me."

Hermione looked at him carefully. "So you're committed to this. To us."

Edward smiled gently. "Very much so."

Hermione hesitatingly leaned closer. "I want to be. Give me time." Softly, she pressed her lips to his.

His cool lips moved like silk against hers. She smiled and closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss, his teeth nibbling on her lower lip. She couldn't say how long the kiss lasted.

Suddenly, Hermione jerked away and blushed. "My alarms went off, Draco is here."

Edward groaned good-naturedly as Hermione rose to open the door. "Hey," she greeted nervously. "Where did you go?"

Draco ducked in from the rain and smirked, seeing Edward. "Was I interrupting anything?"

Hermione blushed much to Draco's amusement. "You never could keep a straight face, Granger. Tell me, Edward, have you ever noticed how you can read every emotion on her face?"

Edward peered closer but shook his head no. "You must know her rather well."

"Well, we've known each other for quite a while."

Hermione's breathing evened out as her blush faded. "We've come quite a ways since then, huh?"

Draco nodded. He walked to the kitchen as he turned to more serious concerns. "Any change with Harry?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, actually. He woke up for a little while."

"As in he was awake or he was awake and talking?"

"The latter," Hermione confirmed happily.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Thank sweet Merlin. I don't know what would happen if boy wonder kicked the bucket. I'd probably blame it on you."

"Boy wonder?" Edward piqued up in confusion.

"Scar-head here saved the world, hadn't you heard?" Draco was concentrating on pulling out material to build sandwiches so he missed Hermione's glare.

"The story you told my family, about the boy who lived - this is him? The boy who killed Voldemort?"

Hermione saw Draco's posture cringe and heard his intake of breath at the name but doubted Edward noticed. "Yes," she answered.

Draco turned around looking more relaxed. "Yes, yes, I do love the story of how Potter was born a celebrity. Hermione, come get your sandwich. I happen to have it on good authority that you haven't eaten today."

"I'm not hungry, but I'll wake up Harry and see if I can get him to eat something. Do you know when he last had something to eat?"

Draco scowled. "How the bloody hell would I know a thing like that? I'll make him one when he wakes up. This sandwich is for you."

"I told you I'm not hungry."

Her tone caught Edward's attention immediately. It was something he hadn't heard from her before - a sort of warning. Curious, he looked between the two of them. It seemed they were having a conversation he was unaware of.

"You've been drinking," Draco said quietly. "How much?'

"God dammit Draco, you're not my father."

The blonde man was staring at the brunette incredulously. "Just how ignorant are you Granger? Need I remind you how I found you after the war?"

"Stop it," Hermione growled.

Draco turned to Edward angrily. "She apparated to Hogwarts piss drunk. It's a miracle she didn't splinch herself. Actually, if I remember correctly, she was so drunk she wasn't seeing straight. It took me two weeks before I got any real nutrition down her, two weeks that she drank and cried every second of.

"And here she is, no doubt with a large stash of firewhiskey hidden somewhere and what's more is you're feeding it to Potter? Are you trying to create a drunk? The two of you can live in Grimmauld together and grow old, taking turns buying the liquor."

"That's enough!" Hermione yelled. "I get it, I _had_ a problem, but I'm not that same person anymore." She glanced at Edward, who was sitting still behind the counter. "I've changed. I'm healthy."

"Health_ier_ maybe," Draco said doubtfully. "You've put on maybe five pounds. Seriously, it's disgusting. And how are the nightmares coming, if I may ask? Does my father still visit?"

Hermione was trembling and pale. Edward rushed to her and took some of her weight. "Just take a couple bites," he whispered. He looked up to Draco, who had his hand clenched in a fist against his forehead. "Are you okay?"

Draco took a second before his gaze returned to Hermione, who had reluctantly, took a bite. "Whatever, I'm calling it a night." His angry stride took him quickly from the room, his food untouched.

Edward wrapped the untouched food and materials and put them back in the refrigerator. When he turned around, Hermione was looking at him. "Is everything okay? That was...intense."

She shrugged. "Draco means well. We bring out the extremes in each other." She yawned. "He shouldn't have mentioned Lucius, but I shouldn't have yelled."

"Are you tired?"

Hermione laughed weakly. "I can't sleep," she confessed quietly. "I love Harry and Draco, but for some reason, when they're here..." she trailed off. "Even if I could sleep, I'm so wired a nightmare might give me a heart attack."

"So what do you do?"

"I rest. Read. Nights pass fast if I find a good book."

Edward took her hand as he thought for a moment. "Come home with me," he urged abruptly.

"I..." Hermione blinked in surprise. "I shouldn't leave Harry," she told him.

Edward smiled. "I'll bring you home by seven tomorrow morning. He won't notice you're gone. Please, you need the rest."

Hermione thought for a moment and then tightened her grasp on him. "I won't be a nuisance to your family? I don't want to be in the way."

Edward chuckled. "What a ridiculous question. They'll love to see you and love even more that you're taking care of yourself. Come on."

He pulled her from her chair. "Let's go."

"Wait." Hermione scrambled to the other side of the kitchen where she pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "I need to leave a note - these two can be over protective. And grossly unreasonable." She scribbled a small note and tacked it to the refrigerator. "Alright, I'm good." She found his hand timidly and smiled. "I'm all yours."

xxx

Edward was smiling happily as he pulled Hermione into his house. "They're hunting," he told her quietly, "but we'll probably see them in the morning."

"How often do you need to hunt?"

He shrugged. "One hunt a week is pretty standard, but we're generally flexible. There's no magic number."

They came to his room and he hesitated. "There's no bed, I could probably find one though..."

Hermione laughed as he scratched his head. "You're adorable and you'll do no such thing."

He opened the door and she gasped. His room was tastefully decorated in muted colors. The back wall was made entirely of glass and faced the forest. A winding river was visibly running from a snow-capped mountain. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Another wall was covered in CD's and books. Hermione ran a finger gently over the spines. "First editions," she noted with approval. Lastly her eyes fell on a large black sofa that faced the view. "May I?"

Edward's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

Hermione grinned. "Stay still." She faced the sofa and raised her hands. She shut her eyes in concentration. The way she bit her lower lip distracted Edward. "Hermione," he whispered, "what...?"

"Shh." Her eyes closed tighter and Edward watched in amazement as his bed was transfigured into a large bed.

""How did you do that?"

Hermione sat tiredly down on the edge of the bed and began unlacing her shoes. "Wandless magic. It's very difficult, but not impossible." Cringing, she realized quickly that without eating earlier she probably wouldn't have had the energy. Waving off that thought, she kicked off her shoes and then stood nervously.

Edward chuckled. "You're not going to be comfortable sleeping in jeans," he pointed out.

Hermione scoffed. "I've slept in them more times than I care to count." But she knew he had a point. She faced away from him and shimmied out of them, leaving on only her loose sweater and undergarments. After crawling under the comforter she patted the spot next to her.

Slowly, Edward removed his shoes as well. It was almost as if he feared spooking her with any quick actions. She curled against him once he lay down next to her but he sensed she was still somewhat tense. He drew the blankets tightly around her. "Are you cold?"

"No." Hermione's cheeks rested on his chest. "Last time I fell asleep around you..." she hesitated. "I couldn't hold up my occumency walls, and you saw... that night at the Malfoy manner. If something happens - if you see anything - would you wake me up? If, that is, you're going to stay."

"Why would I leave?" Just the feeling of lying with Hermione, her legs intertwined with his, was the best he could ever remember feeling.

"What you saw last time was bad, so I understand if you don't want to, you know, stick around for that."

Edward chuckled and breathed into her hair. "I never want to leave, Hermione." It was intimidating to realize just how much he meant it. "You should wear your hair down more often."

She blushed and Edward was reminded of Draco's earlier comment - she couldn't mask her reactions. "It sometimes scares people," she mumbled, yawning.

Edward pulled her tighter against him and then dropped a soft kiss on her lips. "Go to sleep," he whispered. "You're tired."

Hermione nodded against him. "I'm tired," she repeated. "It's been such a long time since I've felt this..." _safe_. The word came to mind but she couldn't say it. "Thank you," she whispered.

He watched as her eyes closed, seeking sleep. Edward murmuring goodnight was the last thing Hermione heard.

xxx

Hermione awoke suddenly and quickly could tell something was different. She stiffened when she felt arms around her waist. "What?"

She jerked back but the arms tightened. "Hermione."

His voice brought her back to reality, "Edward." She relaxed as she remembered last night. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Five-thirty. Do you always wake up this early?"  
>"Sometimes earlier." Hermione groaned and stretched. "I feel great..." She paused and looked at him. "Did I have any nightmares?"<p>

"No." His arms tightened around her.

"No dreams at all?

"No."

"Anything?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

Edward grinned. "No." He bend down to place his lips over his.

She smiled and returned the kiss Edward gave her with some fervor. "You're amazing," she whispered, giggling.

"Somehow, I don't think you're referring to my kissing." He stroked the hair from her face behind her ear.

"Well, that's great too, but no." She rolled on her back and looked up. "It's almost unbelievable that I went an entire night without terrors. I haven't felt this awake in a long time." She looked to him. "Does that sound strange?"

"Maybe we should do this every night," Edward said hintingly.

Hermione laughed. "You're a bad influence on me." Smiling, she rolled and snuggled into his side. "I need to leave," she groaned. "I don't want Harry to awake when I'm not there."

Edward frowned. "I'm sure he'd survive."

"Edward," she admonished him. "Harry shouldn't be alone. Please don't fight me on this?"

He nodded, albeit unhappily. "What will you tell the school?

"I was thinking I'd have Draco call in as my uncle and tell them I have bronchitis. Something nasty and contagious."

They lay together for another minute before Hermione swung from bed and put on her jeans transfigured the bed back to his sofa. "Thank you," she whispered as he took her hand.

Edward pressed his lips to hers and then to her neck. "Thank you," he murmured.

He laid one more quick, cool kiss to her cheeks as they flamed. "Come on." She pulled him down the stairs.

"Hermione!" Rosalie shrieked. She skidded over to the couple, hugged Hermione, and then pulled her away. "Did you two finally kiss and make up?"

"Rose!" Hermione's blush returned violently. "We're on better terms now," she conceded.

"And the other guy?" The blonde pressed.

"Draco. It was a misunderstanding." Hermione looked to Rosalie. "I truly didn't mean to hurt Edward. It was a mistake I won't make again."

Rose nodded, satisfied, and passed the small witch back to Edward. "You two behave," Emmett laughed, taking his mate into his arms.

Edward chuckled as he led them into the rain and to his vehicle. "I never thought I'd see Rose as taken with someone as she is with you."

Hermione groaned but still smiled. "She's something else." Unconsciously, her hand went to the scar at her waist. "I'm lucky to have her though." She looked up. "I'm lucky to have found all of you."

Edward pulled into her driveway and turned the engine off. When he unbuckled, Hermione hesitated. "You should go to school Edward."

He nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I'll come by after school then."

"Edward, I don't know if that's a good..."

"Please, Hermione," he pleaded quietly. "I want to be with you. No matter what."

Unable to say no, Hermione nodded. "See you later."

Then she rushed inside, pushing away the feeling that she had betrayed Harry by leaving.

xxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hey guys! Happy to hear from me so soon?

I feel bad that I've been lousy at updating regularly so this is my apology : )

And this serves as further incentive to review!

Reviews feed my muse. Right now she's hungry. So return the nice gesture and leave a big review for me and I'll crank out another chapter shortly!

Thank you guys! Love you! 

Till next time,

Miss Granger 11


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sadly...**

**XXX**

Harry was still in a deep sleep. His twisted body was covered in a cold sweat - proof that his dreams had not been kind.

The cold, sad expression on his features caught her eye. She realized she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him happy. She couldn't remember his smile.

Hermione dropped to her knees beside him and laid her head on the side of the couch. "I'm going to help you," she promised him quietly. "No matter what."

She sat there until the sun rose, when Draco softly descended from downstairs.

He found the two of them both awake, surprisingly, sitting up on the couch. Their hands were intertwined but they were silent.

"Breakfast," he grumbled. He ambled to the kitchen to start some coffee and prepare something to eat.

Hermione gently pulled Harry to the bar in the kitchen. "Good morning," she said softly.

"How long have you been up?" Draco asked curiously.

"Since about 6," Hermione replied as she began to help Draco in the kitchen. Harry remained still.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco knew her nightmares tended to get worse around him - and had a suspicion the same could be said for Potter. So he was thrown off when he saw a small smile grow on her lips.

"I slept very well."

Draco was dying to delve into her response but was hesitant to pry in front of Harry. He and Harry had come to terms, but weren't necessarily _friends_ by a long shot. More like allies. He gave a sharp nod and they continued to eat in silence.

After eating, Harry gave a curt nod of thanks and went back to the couch where he promptly lay down and closed his eyes.

Hermione's heart squeezed a little to see his pain.

Her attention was torn from Harry to Draco as he summoned a small bag from upstairs. Wordlessly, he shrunk it and put it away.

"Already?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Draco sighed and looked at her with regret. "I think its time for me to return to Hogwarts. Walk with me." He turned sharply and made his way out of the house.

Hermione followed him quietly as they made their way behind the house to where the apparition wards ended. Unsure of what to say, she remained silent as he faced her.

"I need you to promise me something."

She looked at him and nodded yes without hesitation.

Draco paused before saying, "Give him time. Don't rush him. Remember that we've been healing since the war ended but only days ago did his wife die."

She blinked, surprised by his thoughtfulness. "Alright."

He took her shoulders in his hands before bringing her body in for a hug. "He needs you right now. You're the only one who can help him." Hermione saw for the first time how much Harry had truly come to mean to Draco. Telling her to take care of Harry was not something Draco could easily do ordinarily. The two men shared a deep respect for each other and had a common love - her.

Draco pulled back, still holding the small witch. "And take care of yourself, Granger. I don't know..." he frowned. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hermione knew how he felt. They were family. Other than Harry, they were all that was left - the only loved ones. She nodded and promised she would be careful.

With their goodbyes exchanged, Draco pulled out a port key and, with a small whisper, was gone.

Hermione was surprised to feel a pang in her stomach as she looked over the space he had disappeared from.

"Hermione?"  
>The witch jumped, startled, and turned around to see Harry. "Harry! What are you doing out here?" She frowned as she saw his pale arms. "Where's your cloak? You're going to freeze!"<p>

Harry shrugged off her concern. "Did Draco leave?"

"He had to go back to Hogwarts. He's a professor now, you know."

"Gods, I bet he's worse than Professor Snape."

Hermione chuckled. "Come on, let's go inside."

He let himself be pulled back inside and watched her as she went about making a fire.

"He's a good man." Harry's voice was so quiet Hermione almost missed what he had said. "It's hard to believe someone could change that much."

Hermione smiled as she stacked tinder.

"And he cares for you," Harry continued.

She leaned back on her heels for a moment. "He cares for you too, you know. More than he'd admit."

And it was true. Somewhere along the way the amazing-bouncing-ferret and scar-head had become actual friends. They'd deny it with their dying breaths, she knew. But the truth was that they were friends, even after being enemies as children.

"You're lucky to have him," Harry whispered as Hermione lit the fire. "What would...what would you do if something happened to him?"  
>Hermione froze. Harry wasn't asking about her and Draco...he was asking about himself and Ginny. She swallowed to wet her suddenly dry throat. "I guess I'd go on as best I could without him." What would she do without Draco, she wondered. Would she even be alive without him?<p>

Her back was to Harry as she tended the fire on her knees. Her stomach felt ill imagining if Draco were dead. "I know it would hurt - trying to go on without him. But that's what he would want; for me to be strong and face the world again." She paused. "I think that's what Ron would want too."

Harry was quiet. "It hurts so fucking bad," he confessed tiredly. "She's always in my mind, whispering and laughing. When I close my eyes, I can picture her so clearly its like she's actually here. But then I wake up and she's gone - and it's like losing her all over." He lay down and curled on his side. "I want her back," he choked out. "I want the Ginny whose hair looked like fire in the sun. I want the Ginny who could zoom past me on a broomstick, laughing. I want the Ginny who would threaten her brother with her terrifying bat-bogey hex." He took a deep breath. "I _still_ want her so bad."

Hermione felt a wave of guilt wash over her. This was how she should feel about Ron. _Ron_. When was the last time she had even thought of him before today? When was the last time she had missed him?

Had she replaced him? Had she replaced everyone?

She glanced to Harry, whose eyes where shut tight in pain but whose breaths were coming in a shallow pace. Gently, she draped a cover over him and then tiptoed over to her phone.

She text Edward. _After school isn't good for me._

She knew she needed space while she was with Harry. Their conversation just now proved that. They needed each other more now than ever. They needed to finally face the demons in their past. And the Cullen's would have to respect her privacy, even now.

Edward text her back almost immediately. _Is everything okay?_

Was everything okay? _I don't know. Need time._

_Let me know if I can help. _She stared at his reply. Could he help? Or would he just make it worse. Worry crept into her. What was she going to tell Harry about Edward?

She imagined the conversation. "Hey, I moved on from our dead best friend. I'm dating a vampire now."

Hermione cringed. Harry had a particularly soft for Colin Creevey - and he had been killed by a vampire. Would Harry hold that grudge?

The man in question cut into her musings. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"  
>"Thanks."<p>

Hermione frowned. "For what?"

"For letting me stay with you."

She said nothing in response, only smiled warmly. She realized she had missed him more than she had told herself. Without words, she crawled next to him on the couch. They lay there together, wrapped tightly, for an unknown stretch of time.

xxx

Edward hadn't seen Hermione in _two weeks_. She had consistently pushed him away, begging off time to spend with Harry. Someone he didn't know.

Someone else Hermione loved more than life itself - that much was clear.

His siblings had tried to keep him occupied. They had gone on a couple long distance hunting trips. Emmett and Alice had arranged a couple games of baseball - a past time that usually brought him peace and comfort. But Edward found that nothing could distract him. Of course, it didn't help that Hermione was also in _their_ thoughts as well.

"Rose," he hissed. "That's not helping."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I can't help it. I mean, do you think she's okay? She hasn't left the house in like, two weeks." She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I should drop off some groceries. Knowing her, she's living off of canned soup."

Edward shrugged, fighting the stinging sensation that accompanied her words. _Two weeks_. "I've tried calling her, texting her...she says she needs to be with Harry. Fuck if I know how she's doing."

Rosalie huffed. "What kind of name is that anyway? Harry? British names are so weird..."

Edward suppressed a wry smile. Trust Rose to obsess over the name of the guy Hermione was holed up with. "Come on Rose, lets get to school."

They made their way slowly to school, wary of the ice left from the night's deep freeze. It was almost Christmas break. Maybe Hermione would spend Christmas with them...

"Edward!" Emmett's booming voice called. "Yo! The witchy chicks car is here!"

His neck snapped up, finding Hermione's car parked in its usual place. His chest grew tight.

"Come on! Lets go find her!"  
>Edward could only nod dumbly and follow Emmett and the others into the school, their slow pace grating his nerves.<p>

Stumbling into first period, he saw her and let out a sigh of relief. She looked relatively healthy and happy... She was back at the table she had sat at their first day of class - not at the table he sat at with Alice and Jasper. And Harry was sitting next to her.

"Hermione?" He called softly, approaching her.

"Edward." Her face turned to him, a smile playing around her lips. "Edward, this is Harry. Harry, this is Edward - and his siblings Alice and Jasper are over there," she nodded to the couple talking across the aisle.

"Edward." An equally loopy smile was on Harry's face. "You're tall."

Hermione giggled. "_Harry_," she admonished. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"But it's true!"

The vampire nodded in response before sitting at his own seat by Jasper, Harry and Hermione falling back into a shushed conversation.

"Was that the famous Harry Potter?" Jasper asked quietly.

Edward could only nod. "I think they're drunk."

xxx

To Edward's surprise, the pair next to him grew considerably quieter as class began. He hadn't been able to smell alcohol on them, but his opinion didn't change as he listened to them.

"So those are the Cullen's," Harry mused. "Kind of pretty, aren't they? I mean, why do they look like that?"

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Hermione groaned into her face. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh please. You lived off of firewhiskey after the battle. In fact, I don't know how you got off of it." His face was drawn into deep confusion.

Hermione sighed and leaned back. "Draco stole my stash," she confessed. "He cleaned me up when I got to Hogwarts."  
>"I don't know how you went back. Especially without drinking," Harry whispered darkly.<p>

"It didn't last long," Hermione uttered, so quietly Edward had to strain to hear her. "I ran off here, didn't I?"

"Only you would want to join muggle school," Harry laughed softly.

"Hey," Hermione protested. "You're the one that wanted to come with me today."

"Well I wanted to get out of that damn house, didn't I?" Harry's voice turned somber. "She's haunting me."

Hermione groaned. "They're all haunting us. We shouldn't have survived."

They said nothing else for the remainder of class. The bell rang and Edward watched sadly as they left the room.

xxx

"HERMIONE!" Portia shrieked, seeing Hermione enter the cafeteria. The rest of the misfits let out an amused laugh.

Hermione cringed, the shriek resounding in her head. "Hey Portia." She gave a weak smile as she approached, keeping Harry's hand firmly in hers (he too was by this time was feeling a pervasive hangover.) "This is my friend Harry. We went to boarding school together. Harry, this is Portia, Natalie, Marco, and Blake," she introduced, nodding to them respectively. "Guys, this is Harry Potter."

Harry nodded and grinned. "Sup, mates." He crashed onto the bench in front of him, finally released from Hermione's grip. "It's good to meet you."

Portia smiled warmly. "I love your accent. Hermione's isn't near as cool."

Hermione scowled, causing Portia to shrug. _It's true_, she mouthed.

Harry fell into conversation with Marco and Blake...who were explaining soccer, Hermione realized belatedly. _Stupid boys_...

"'Mione!" Portia barked. "Where the hell were you? You just like, ditched school for two weeks."

Hermione cringed again. _Had it been that long?_ "Sorry guys, I came down with the flu...and then Harry flew out here, so we spent some time hanging out."

"So what's the deal?" Portia asked bluntly. "Is he your boyfriend?"  
>Hermione blanched. "No," she assured them. Natalie looked convinced but Portia didn't... "We're really good friends. Best friends, actually, since we were 11. But nothing more. He just got out of a really serious relationship."<p>

"And you're with Edward?"

_Shit_. Edward. "Well that isn't exactly...I mean I'm not sure, I haven't talked to him but I can't really..." Hermione huffed in exasperation. "We may have sort of started something, but I think I have to break it off."

"Why?! He's like the hottest guy in school and he is crazy about you!"  
>"Keep it down," Hermione groaned.<p>

Portia had the decency to blush and look around before continuing much quieter. "What happened?"

Hermione shrugged and looked down in shame. "He wants to be together, I guess, but I'm just not ready. And I want to spend time with Harry."

"So...Harry is single?"  
>"Portia," Hermione groaned. "Harry is, for intents and purposes, still very much in love with...the other girl. He came here to get over her, so to speak." <em>Which wasn't that far off the truth...<em>

"And you're just going to blow off Edward?"

"Edward?" Harry asked, leaning over. "That bloke we met in English?"

Hermione blushed as Portia nodded. "Edward and Hermione have been dancing around each other all semester," she gushed.

Harry frowned. "He looked weird." He looked to Hermione. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

Hermione shrugged. "I was going to tell you..."

"You hang out with his family all the time," Portia pointed out. "Surely they noticed you dropped off the edge of the world for two weeks as well."

"I told them I wasn't feeling well," Hermione answered evasively, feeling increasingly guilty. She looked to Harry. "You should meet them after school," she sighed. "I'm sure they want to meet you." _And by that_, Hermione thought, _I mean I'm surprised Rose hasn't dragged you away from me to be interrogated_.

Harry only nodded, still mulling over his instincts. _This is not going to go well_...

Hermione made plans with the group for them to hang out later and tried to enjoy the misfits company, but she couldn't escape the dread closing over her. What was Harry going to say when he realized the Cullens were vampires?

XXX

Author's note: So I wish I had a good reason for not updating in so long, but a writer's mind is just a fickle thing. I'm not abandoning this fic or anything...I just had terrible writer's block on this piece in particular. Sorry, guys! I'll try to be better! I want to finish this thing!

So if you would, leave me some good comments on what you think about my characters, my writing, where you think this fic should go, things you want to see (soon or eventually) because I have recently been rethinking everything and it's a scary feeling.

Questions:

Should Harry stay or go?  
>Should there be more Draco in the story?<p>

Should Edward and Hermione fall madly in love or should I keep this a little more realistic?

How pissed should Rose be that Hermione was gone for so long?

What should Harry think about the vampires?

Review! Love you all!  
>Till next time (hopefully soonish)<p>

-Miss Granger


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own any recognizable characters, plots, settings, etc...

XXX

"Merlin, Hermione, I can't feel my hand," Harry grumbled.

Embarrassed, Hermione quickly released his hand. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Why are you so nervous? If they're good friends of yours they'll be friends of mine." Harry was genuinely bewildered. Hermione had been acting anxious since lunch - when Portia was talking about the Cullens. Honestly, Harry was just glad Hermione seemed to have found friends in the States; friends she felt comfortable around. He had worried about her a lot after the war - especially after she moved out here alone. There was just something about the Cullens he couldn't quite out his finger on...

"Harry?" Hermione asked timidly. "What ever happened to Teddy?"

Harry blinked. "Teddy Lupin?"

"Yeah."

He thought a moment. "I thought you knew. Remus and Tonks named me his guardian. But he's with Andromeda now."

"Why didn't you and Ginny take him after the war?"

Her name felt like knife to his gut but Harry pushed on. "We discussed it," he managed to choke out. "But we weren't even married at that point. So we decided to leave him with Andromeda while we took some time to escape after the war. And I knew at that point that I needed to be looking after Ginny before I could think about caring for Teddy. Andromeda was happy to keep him for a while."

"And now?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I still don't see myself as ready to take it on. I want what's best for Teddy. Right now, I'm not what's best for him."

"Do you think you'll ever be ready?"

Harry smiled. "I do. Of course I do." He looked down. "I always thought Ginny and I would take him in and settle at Godric's Hollow. I still imagine that future... even without her."

The last school bell drew Harry's attention away from Hermione. "Come on, 'Mione. Lets celebrate our successful survival in this muggle hell."

"Muggle school," Hermione corrected.

"That's what I meant." Chuckling, Harry followed the witch out of the school.

"Hermione!" Rose called out. "Come over here."

Rosalie had spotted them just as soon as they had left the building. Sending Harry an apologetic glance, Hermione made her way over to where the Cullens were standing. "Hey," said shyly. "Sorry it's been a while." They were looking at Harry curiously. "This is my best friend, Harry Potter. Harry, this is Rosalie and Emmett. And you know Alice, Jasper, and Edward."

Harry's eyes found Edwards and narrowed. "Edward. I hear you know Hermione pretty well." He held out his hand as an offering.

The moment Edward's hand touched Harry's, the wizard tensed; his eyes widened. His hand withdrew quickly as he found his wand.

"Harry! Stop!"  
>"They're vampires!" Harry cried in disbelief. "I knew something was wrong!"<p>

Wordlessly Hermione summoned Harry's wand. "They're _friends_," she stressed.

"Good _friends_," Rose echoed haughtily. "We know about you, Potter."

Harry's gaze showed his bewilderment. "You told them? How much?"

Hermione looked down in shame, and didn't answer his question.

Harry snatched back his wand and, without another word, apparated away.

"I'm sorry," Hermione offered quietly. "I didn't know he'd react like that."

"But you suspected," Edward surmised.

Hermione have a nonchalant shrug. "Harry has a really bad track record with vampires, ever since on tried to kill him in a maze our 4th year at Hogwarts. And in the war, vampires took the lives of people that were really important to him. He feels guilty for everyone we lost."

Rose frowned. "I don't like him."

Edward sighed. "He just lost his wife, Rosalie. Cut him a break."

Hermione frowned in confusion. "How did you know?"

"You told me. The night I stopped by."

Hermione blushed. "That's right. I totally forgot. I've been..."

"Drinking a lot?" Edward's tone was casual but there was something upset to it.

Hermione sighed. "Listen guys, Harry is really important to me and he's in an _exceedingly_ rough spot."

"That's really the guy who won the war?" Emmett asked.

She nodded. "I know you are seeing his worst side right now, but Harry is one of the best men I have ever met. He's an incredibly powerful wizard of the light."

Rose scoffed. "He could really work on his table manners."

"Rose, please," Hermione begged. "Give him a chance. He's been in hell. I'm trying to bring him back."

She looked to Jasper in desperation. "You see that, right?"

Jasper nodded in affirmation. "He's...broken." Jasper didn't know if he'd ever felt the type of depression that surrounded the young wizard. Of if he'd felt that much power coming off someone. He looked to his siblings. "It's the type of heart break that happens when a vampire's mate dies." _No wonder the guy's always drunk_...

They each began to look a little less affronted with that statement, except Rosalie, who was still dubious.

"That poor guy," Alice sniffed. "He's so young."

"He's had a very unfair life," Hermione told them softly. "And I... I don't know what to do except be there for him." She shrugged once more before leaving her friends. 

XXX

"Harry?" Hermione called out. "Are you here?"

She entered the house slowly, keeping an eye out for him. "Harry, please, let me explain." She looked around the first floor, her frown growing deeper when she didn't find him.

He wasn't on the second floor either.

"Harry!" She yelled suddenly. "Don't do this to me!"

When she got no response, she slumped to the stairs underneath her. "Don't do this to me," she repeated quietly, before releasing the sobs inside her.

XXX

Edward didn't like the look on Emmett's face following Hermione's departure. "Dude..."

"What," Edward snapped.

"That was intense! That thing where he pulled his wand out!"

Edward noticed how Jasper stiffened at the wand's mention.

"Do you think he could have killed us?"

"I'm sure he could have," Edward replied stiffly. "It sounds like he has a history of fighting vampires."

"He's dangerous," Rosalie agreed, but Edward wasn't sure how she meant it. She looked at Edward. "He's bad for Hermione!"

"Rosalie!" Jasper and Alice yelled at the same time.

"You can' say that," Alice pointed out. "It's clear they mean an awful lot to each other."

Jasper nodded with her. "Whoever he is, he means everything to Hermione. It reminds me more of the commitment between soldiers during war."

That finally surprised Rosalie.

"It feels like he's latched onto Hermione while he grieves his wife," Jasper continued. "The bond they have is unquestionably strong."

"She's not herself," Rosalie grumbled. "The absences, the drinking...she's clearly in a lot of pain."

"She feels like she owes him," Edward said softly.

"She needs our help!" Rosalie cried.

Edward shook his head slowly. "She won't allow it," he murmured. His chest felt tight with pain. "She won't let us in. She doesn't trust us enough...especially where he's concerned."

XXX

"Hermione? Hermione, where the hell are you?" Harry grumbled, stumbling into the house. "Hermione?" He called louder.

He found her on the stairs, passed out and leaning uncomfortably against the steps. "Hermione." He bent down to shake her. "Wake up, 'Mione."

Hermione, a light sleeper by nature, was already coming to. "Harry?" She asked, clearing the fog out of her sore throat. "Harry, are you here?"

"Yeah, move over."

Hermione stretched her abused muscles before sitting up and leaving him a space next to her. "Where were you?"

"Some pub. I don't know. It took me a while to figure out where the hell I had apparated to."

Hermione, who was now much more awake, could smell the stench of alcohol and smoke on him. She groaned. "My throat hurts." _How long did I cry_? She wondered. "When did you get back?" She rasped.

"Just now." Harry was silent. "When did you know they were vampires?"

"I knew pretty much immediately," she admitted softly.

Harry grinned. "Of course you did. You're brilliant. You probably remember every word of Lupin's lesson." He frowned. "They're dangerous, Hermione. You know that, don't you?"

Hermione paused. "Do you know why their eyes are golden and not red?"

Harry shrugged. "Some muggle invention? Contacts maybe? I always wanted contacts."

She shook her head no. "They're that color because they don't drink human blood. They hunt animals."

"That's impossible, Hermione. They're killers."

"They're not!" Hermione cried. "How could you say that?"

"They killed Collin, Hermione! Don't you remember that? How many bodies after the battle had been drained of blood?"

"That wasn't _them_!" Hermione protested, despite the pain in her throat.

"It's their nature, Hermione!"  
>"You wouldn't say that about Remus," Hermione accused.<p>

"Remus didn't fight the instinct to rip everyone around him to shreds 24/7. The nights he did, he was drugged and locked away. Don't you remember that night? Our 3rd year?" He looked at Hermione. "The night they were going to execute Buckbeak?"

Hermione felt her chest began to throb violently. She clenched her throat tightly.

"Remus almost killed us," Harry continued softly. "If you hadn't been so brilliant, we would have died. I would have never been able to save Sirius."

"The Cullens aren't like that," Hermione said again, weakly.

"We're their food source," Harry said bitterly.

"You're drunk," Hermione pointed out darkly.

"You're emotionally compromised," Harry retorted sharply.

"I am not," Hermione swore.

"You are! I saw how that vampire looked at you!"

"Edward is a good guy," Hermione defended.

"He's not a guy," Harry muttered. "He's a dangerous vampire."

"You have to give him a chance," Hermione said. "You have to give them all a chance. Please, Harry? They... they've accepted me. They're like a family, and they want me to be part of it."

"They're not a family," Harry argued. "They're a coven! You can't be part of a coven!"

"If you'd just give them a chance, you might see that I'm right. Since when are you this closed-minded?"

"That's a low blow, 'Mione. You know that's not fair."

"Isn't it? You know, you remind me of Ron right now."

"Ron would agree with me that it isn't worth risking your safety to be around a coven of vampires!"

"For gods sake, Harry! They attend high school! Their father is a doctor and their mother may just be the nicest woman I've ever met. She as maternal as Molly was."

Harry scowled. "That's insane, 'Mione."

Hermione laughed. "I know! Okay? I know it sounds insane." She took a deep breath. "And maybe it _is_ insane. I don't know. All I know is that this family has made me feel the best I've felt since the war. They know about me...and they accept me. Can I tell you about them?"

Harry hesitated, but nodded.

Hermione offered a small smile. "Carlisle is the patriarch. He's very old but has never tasted human blood. He's spent centuries desensitizing himself to where blood doesn't even bother him. He's a very successful surgeon and doctor. Esme, his wife, is unbelievably caring and kind. She sends a ton of food over here each week even though they don't eat. She loves her family more than words can express." Hermione looked down. "I was serious, earlier. She reminds me a lot of Molly.

"Jasper and Alice are together. Jasper is very quiet, but he's been unbelievably sweet to me." She bit her lip. "Even after I yelled at him one night. He's tried to help me when I get stuck in the past. He was a soldier too, you know. He served in the Confederate army in the State's civil war. Alice is the most upbeat, happy person I know. She's almost like an energetic version of Luna Lovegood. She's _always_ looking at the bright side. She's always peppy. It's borderline annoying.

"They have gifts, too. Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions. Alice can see the future."

"Eh, like Trelawney?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know how it works. But she's certainly not full of gloom and doom like Trelawney was.

"Then there's Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett - he's the really big, bear like guy you met - is super strong and the goofiest person I've ever met." Hermione smiled. "He reminds me of the twins a lot. He brings me granola bars to school sometimes...as a donation to stop dwarfism. Once he filled my entire car with boxes of bars. It was a mess." She was grinning widely. "He's so much fun to be around." She laughed again. "And he's the total opposite of Rosalie, who can come off as a huge bitch.

"Rose stuck her nose into my life repeatedly when I first moved here. It drove me crazy. But I've come to love her. She's helped me a lot..." Hermione trailed off. _Harry doesn't know about Lucius_...

"She's been a really good friend. We talk a lot. She's fiercely loyal."

"And she's hot," Harry offered dryly.

Hermione laughed. "And she's super hot," she agreed. Hermione paused.

"Tell me about Edward," Harry told her softly.

The witch sighed. "I have no idea where to start," Hermione said truthfully. "Like Portia said, we've been kind of dancing around each other all semester..."

"Do you trust him?"  
>"Yes. No. I don't know." She huffed, impatient with herself. "I trust him not to hurt me. I trust him to keep me safe. But sometimes, when he learns something new about me...I freak out for a minute. Like I think he may bolt." She looked down. "That's not fair to him though. <em>I'm<em> not always very fair to him. He scares me. He's kind, and smart, and attentive...he cares for me a lot, I can tell. But he still scares me."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Because I like him, I guess. And I'm not ready for a relationship, just like you're not ready to be a dad. I'm totally screwed up right now...and every time we take a step forwards in our relationship, I want to take it back."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I almost feel bad for the bloke."

Hermione laughed. "You should. I haven't been very nice to him. But I guess that's just another reason I need space. I need to process everything - the war, Ron, Draco..." _Lucius_... "Before I can let another person in and be intimate with them." In the midst of all of her conflictions, Hermione felt that at least that was true. She wasn't ready. _Fuck_. "I'm going to break his heart," she whispered.

Harry stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on, 'Mione. Let's drink."

XXX

"Rose," Hermione hissed loudly into her phone. "Rose, I need you."

"Have you been drinking? _Again_?"

"No. Yes." _Fuck. I knew that last drink was a bad idea..._"I need your help Rose. I have a problem."

"I'm on my way."

Sure enough, Hermione was letting Rosalie into the house only minutes later.

"Where's the boy wonder?" Rosalie asked disdainfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He passed out a few minutes ago - stone cold."

"And, pray tell, what am _I_ doing here?"

The smaller woman winced. "I have a problem. About Edward. A big problem. I need to break his heart. I mean, fuck that came out wrong. I don't need to. I'm going to. Not purposefully..."

Now it was Rosalie's turn to roll her eyes. "This conversation will be pointless if you're too drunk to remember it."

Hermione made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "I'm fine," she assured Rosalie. "It's just... a bad habit Harry encourages."

"I should kick his ass," Rosalie muttered.

Fortunately, Hermione missed that comment. She was rooting through a cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione held up a small vial in victory shortly after. "Sobriety potion!" She hopped off of the counter to take the potion, washing it down with even more water. "This is serious."

Rosalie nodded and pulled on her concerned face. "Okay. What do you mean, you're going to break Edward's heart?"  
>"I have to break things off with him," Hermione confessed.<p>

"What?!" Rosalie shouted. "Like hell you do! I have watched you both for months - you're crazy about each other! Why can't you just accept it?" Rosalie looked up in desperation. "Good lord, you are seriously going to drive me crazy with this back and forth."

"I'm not ready. I was talking to Harry earlier..."

"Of course it's _his_ fault," Rosalie said bitterly.

"Rose," Hermione scolded. "It's not Harry's fault. I was just talking to him when I realized it."

"Realized what?" Rosalie asked, exasperated.

"I can't do it!" Hermione professed. "I moved here to clear my head and process everything that has happened to me...but with Edward, I jumped without looking. I need to process some shit! Like the war, and what happened to Ron, and, fuck, the night Lucius raped me. I still have nightmares about it."

"Has Edward...brought back memories of that night? Did he do something?"

"No! Nothing like that. But...if I don't back away now, I'm afraid that's what will happen. My memories are too raw." Hermione bit her lip. "Rose... how long after the night with Royce did it take to put it behind you and trust someone else with your body?"

Rosalie sighed. "A while," she admitted. "And it helps that it happened before the transformation - so the whole memory is now somewhat cloudy. I had years to recover before I saved Emmett."

"And then?"

"And then, it took another few years to fully trust Emmett. I loved him from the moment I saw him... but we waited years before I could commit myself fully to him. Even now, if some douche bag _looks_ at me wrong, I get the chills before I want to bash his head in."

Hermione looked down. "I know Edward means a lot to me. I can feel it. But the idea of a future terrifies me. I can hardly hold myself together these days...and Harry being around certainly doesn't help things."

"What do you mean?"  
>She shrugged. "Anytime Harry or Draco are around, my nightmares get worse - if I can sleep at all. Being here is better than being in England... but still. I have trouble."<p>

"You know you can stay with us, right? If you don't want to be with Edward, we have a ton of guest rooms. And since we don't sleep, someone could be with you at all times." Rosalie looked at her friend with worry. "We can _help_, Hermione. If you let us, we will."

Hermione's lips twitched in resign. "I do know that, Rose. However, my priority now is to help Harry. So I'm going to need some space. He agreed to give you guys a chance... I don't know if he'll come around though. He's not exactly in the healthiest state of mind right now. If it comes down to it, I'll choose him. He _needs_ me. I can't let him down."

"That's not fair," Rosalie pouted. "We need you too, Hermione."

"Harry has been there for me for as long as I can remember. If I'm not there for him right after Ginny's death... I'll never forgive myself."

"That's fine! But you don't have to cut yourself off from the rest of the world!"

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Harry is acting irrationally about the whole vampire thing. I get that. And I'll try to make him come around...but I can't make any promises." Hermione's head tilted just slightly in acceptance. "Harry is the sentimental type. And he's had a thing against vampires for a long time."

"That's bullshit," Rosalie scowled.

Hermione shrugged. "Life's a bitch. I'll do what I can, Rose."

XXX

AN: So there it is: Harry found about the Cullens. And he isn't happy. But it's complicated. As always.

And I love Rose here, yeah? She calls bullshit when she sees it.

So I know there are a few of you who probably are tired with the back and forth going on with Hermione and Edward...but I hope even you guys can see the point of this. I just think it's the most realistic version of things. Hermione is messed up...it's going to take a while for her to recover.

Clip for next time_: "Fuck, Hermione! It's always one step forwards, two steps backwards with you!"_

_ Hermione felt her eyes burning but willed herself not to cry. "I'm sorry my fucked up life is so inconvenient to you." She spat._

So I got some great reviews last time! Yay! I have a few more questions for you guys (and I really want input! Like I said last time - this fic is changing direction in my head, so I need some feedback.)

1. What did you think of Harry's response (and the explanation) when he realized the Cullens were vampires?

2. Do you want to see Draco view Hermione in a romantic light again? Maybe give Edward some competition?

3. Do you want to see Harry stay in Forks with Hermione?

If so, should he befriend the Cullens? Or maybe befriend some Quileutes?

4. What do you think of Hermione's resolve to cool things off with Edward? I know this probably wasn't a popular move... so give me the brutal truth.

5. Please leave any other thoughts as well! I love hearing from you guys! Let me know what you would like to see in this story!

Till next time,

Miss Granger


End file.
